Kiss The Guy
by ash1neu
Summary: Bofur is just a normal guy that co-owns a bookstore with his cousin. Nori is just a simple bartender that wants to get his little brother a present. Neither thought that a book would bring them together. Modern Hobbit.
1. Chapter 1

Yea I have no idea where this came from...I was watching The Little Mermaid and Kiss The Girl gave me an idea for a short story but then there was just so much in that one little thing that it turned into chapters...there's something wrong with me. Well enjoy this! Oh warning it's modern day company...I also apologize for all the American stuff crammed into it. (I don't know a lot about England or Ireland's food or things to do for fun so I stuck to what I do know so I wouldn't look like an asshole...I'm sorry.) I tried my best to describe how they'd look i modern world...at least how i think they would...basically just the (amazing, wonderful) actors that play the character but wit they're hair and stuff the color of the character they played...Bofur still and will forever have his facial hair and hat. Sorry for any and all mistakes!

Warnings: Nothing...yet.

Pairings: Nori/Bofur and Bilbo/Thorin (I'm Nofur and Bagginshield trash)

I don't own The Hobbit or anything else mentioned in this story!

"Speech"

-Thought-

/Texting/

Song

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

"Bofur that man has been standing in the kids section for twenty minutes now. I think he's lost." A medium sized man with golden curly hair and bright green eyes said walking up to his friend.

"Aye Bilbo I know." Bofur said smiling. Bofur stood and stretched. He liked to think himself rather tall, but that's only because his best friend was so short. He raised a hand and pulled on his dark brown hair. "Perhaps we should go over an ask if he needs help?"

Bilbo smiled and walked over to the man with him. Bofur studied him for a moment. He was slightly taller than himself and had auburn colored hair and was slicked back and pulled into a loose ponytail. He had jeans and a leather jacket on and was currently looking at a book.

"No wonder he smells like alcohol. Probably had no idea where he is. You're on your own on this one." Bilbo hissed walking away. "Hurry him up. It's nearly closing time and I've got a date with Thorin."

Bofur rolled his eyes and tapped the man on his shoulder. When he turned Bofur had to take a step back. The man had beautiful light green eyes and an amazing clean shaven face. The only down fall was he smelled of alcohol so bad Bofur thought he got a small buzz. The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I help ye with something?" Bofur asked hoping the man wasn't truly that drunk and praying he didn't cause any problems.

"Uhhhh yea you could actually." The man said soberly. "It's my little brothers birthday and uh well I have no idea what to get him. He loves to read so I thought book?"

Bofur stared shocked for a moment and slowly opened and closed his mouth before closing it and raising an eyebrow. He cleared his throat after a moment and regained his composure. "Yes right. Well how old is he then?"

"He just turned six today." The man said proudly.

"Six well hmmmm...how well does he read?"

"You know that series about the girl that blows stuff up because she's in a game and then is on fire or something and then causes a lot of problems and her sister dies and her love loses it and tried to kill her?" The man asked.

"Ye mean The Hunger Games series?"

"Yea! That's it! Well he read that series." The man said staring at Bofur's shocked look. "Yea I know he's a total smart ass. He can count to five hundred and knows his ABCs forwards and backwards until P."

"He sounds like a genius. Um hmmm how about the Harry Potter series? Or maybe Lord of The Rings?"

"Isn't Lord of The Rings a porno?"

Bofur bit his lip and tried to hold in a chuckle. "No it's a-never mind here. This is the first Harry Potter book."

The man smiled and looked at the cover before shrugging his shoulders and walking to the cash register.

"Not doing it." Bilbo said as the man put his book down. He raised an eyebrow and watched Bilbo walk away. Bofur rushed over and apologized for Bilbo.

"It's fine. I get that a lot." The man said handing Bofur his credit card. Bofur smiled and handed the man a receipt to sign. The man signed it thanked him and left. Bofur looked at the receipt and smiled. Nori Ri. He let out a sigh.

"You honestly are hoping he comes back?" Bilbo asked turning the sign to Closed.

"He was very handsome and kind and-"

"Drunk!"

"He was sober!" Bofur protested.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and glared at his friend. "I'll never understand your taste in men."

Bofur smiled and leaned on the counter. He hoped this Nori would come back.

A few days passed and Bofur had almost forgotten about Nori. He was just getting ready to close up the shop when he heard the door chime. He sighed and stared stepping down the stool. He looked toward the door and stumbled and fell off the stool and into a box.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked extending a hand to help Bofur up.

Bofur blushed and took the hand. When he was standing his blush got darker when he realized how close this man was to him. "I'm fine. What can I help ye with?"

"Last time you said can." The man said with a laugh. "Yes I need the second book in the um Harry Potter series."

Bofur smiled. "Yes! Right of course. One minute."

The man smiled as Bofur walked to the kids section and grabbed a book. He returned quickly after and handed the man the book. The man looked at the cover then turned the book over in his hands and read the back. Bofur stood staring at him.

"Yup. It checks out." The man said.

"Well actually it buys out." Bofur said snapping his fingers and pointing at the man. "Because you buy books in a book store..."

The man let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Alright it buys out."

Bofur walked to the counter and mentally slapped himself.

"Soooooo you remember me right?" The man asked.

"Yes Nor-hm yes." Bofur said with a blush as he rang up the book.

"No you were right. The names Ri. Nori Ri."

Bofur chuckled. "Broadbeam. Bofur Broadbeam."

"Well Bofur by any chance are you free this Saturday at eight?"

Bofur dropped the mans card and froze. Nori picked his card back up and put it in Bofur's hand and smiled at the man. Bofur blushed and ran Nori's card and handed the man his card a receipt. Nori stared at Bofur and Bofur at him questioningly before he realized he hadn't answered the man yet.

"Y-yes I'd lo-I'm always I mean uh." Bofur stumbled over his words and felt his cheeks turn redder. "I mean I'm always free. I have no life-I mean uh..."

Nori smiled signed the receipt. "I'll take that as a yes then?"

Bofur just nodded his head.

"May I have your number so I can text you the details?"

Bofur nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Nori. The other man smiled, grabbed the boom and winked at Bofur. "See ya then. I'll text you the details tomorrow."

Bofur blushed and waved bye then cursed at himself for being so stupid. He wakes to the door and turned the sign to closed. He went to lock the door but felt his pocket vibrate and he pulled his phone out.

/It's Nori ;)/

Bofur smiled and felt his blush return. /It's Bofur. :)/ He cursed at himself again when it hit send. -Of course it's Bofur...idiot!-

/Woohoo. I was half expecting it to be a wrong number. You seemed kinda freaked out by my sudden question./

/Ye did catch me off guard I'll admit that. But I'd never give ye the wrong number./

/I'm glad./

/:{D/ -Bofur you're so stupid-

/Haha ahhhhh cute./

/Thank ye!/

/I'm really sorry but I gotta go. I just walked in my door and my brother is crying./

/It's fine. Hope everything is okay!/

Bofur sighed and put his phone down and looked up. He was a little shocked to see the door locked and lights out. He didn't even realize he had done that. He went out the back door locked it and made his way home. When he finally got to his apartment he sighed as he opened the door. He walked in and threw his stuff on the counter then froze in place. A tall man with black hair the went to his shoulders and bright blue eyes that looked like they could pierce your soul was standing in front of him. The man had a very prominent six pack and hair lol of his chest. Bofur sighed, he was use to coming home and seeing this, what scared him was the fact that the only thing covering his cock was a bowl of cereal.

"Thorin it's called clothing." Bofur said walking past the man to sit on the couch. "Where's Bilbo?"

"Here!" Bilbo said running out of his room with a large shirt on, Bofur rolled his eyes. "Soooo how was work?"

"Pretty boring until I left."

"Thank you." Thorin said lifting his cereal up exposing everyone to his package. Bofur snorted and Bilbo purred.

"Not you! Bilbo remember that man that came in a few days ago and smelled of alcohol?"

"Yes. Wait let me guess he killed someone. Greaaaaaat!"

"Wha-no! He came back for the second book and asked me on a date!"

"What?!" Bilbo asked.

"Cool. When is it?" Thorin asked pulling a pair of boxers on.

"This Saturday at eight."

"Are you crazy?! What if he tries to kill you? Or destroy your business? Or or hmmm..." Bilbo shouted.

"First off I'm not crazy. Second I don't think he'd do that. Third just no." Bofur said turning the TV on.

Bilbo sighed. "Where's it at?"

"He said he'll text me the details tomorrow."

Bilbo sighed again and turned to go back to his bed room. Thorin put his bowl in the sink and followed.

"He'll be fine Bilbo." Thorin said getting in the bed.

"Oh I know he will." Bilbo said with a smile joining Thorin.

"You do?" Thorin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Because we're going to just so happen be at the same place."

"...he's gonna kill you."

Bilbo smiled, kissed Thorin, rolled over and went to sleep. Thorin rolled his eyes and snuggled up to Bilbo. Bofur eventually went to bed in his own room. All three dreamt of something that brought smiles to their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't handle how cute Nori is...I just can't. Also Bofur is a freaking teenager in love. Geez. Reviews always welcomed! If anyone is curious I got the name for this from the Kiss the Girl sonf because that's where I got the idea for this.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter. I'll probably post the third one today too. (I sorta wrote the first five chapters awhile ago but I've only actually fixed any mistakes I could fine in the first three...hehe) Sorry it's so long! Anyway enjoy! Sorry for any and all mistakes!

Warnings: Ori being soooo cute you may actually cry. Bilbo is a jerk(kinda). Mild language and I can't describe people eating without it being sexual...

Pairings: Nori/Bofur and Thorin/Bilbo

"Speech"

-Thought-

/Texting/

_Song_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Bofur woke to his phone vibrating on his nightstand. He grumbled about it being too early and reached over to see who text him. He jumped up in shock and smiled when he saw it was from Nori.

/Moring!/

/Mornin./

/So how'd you sleep?/

/Pretty good. You?/

/Ehhhh the thunderstorm scared my little brother so I didn't really sleep...but I did get to snuggle with my brother and planned our date soooo it was pretty good./

Bofur smiled and fell back into his bed and held his phone over his heart.

"Knock knock! I hope you're decent because I'm coming in!" Bilbo's voice said from the other side of his door.

Bofur sighed. /So where are we goin then?/ "Come in!"

"Sooooooo breakfast is ready!" Bilbo said excited.

"Why are ye so excited about breakfast?"

"I don't know. Just am. So I heard your pho-"

"I don't know yet Bilbo and when I do I'll be sure to tell ya. Now leave so I can change."

Bilbo smiled then left the other mans room. Bofur sighed then heard his phone go off.

/Well I was thinking what do people do on first dates? Movies, dinner, blah blah blah blah and that's no fun! So I was thinking what's exciting and long story short how's skating sound? I googled it and found a place about a half hour from here./

/Sounds great! Wait is it called Skaters Lane?/

/How'd you know?/

/My friend works there. I could see if he works that night and get us in half price./

/Cool. Cool. Let me know and such :)/

/I'll be sure to!/

Bofur smiled and got out of his bed to get dressed. Once he was he walked out to join his friends for breakfast.

"Alrighty why are ye two so excited?" Bofur asked putting some of the bacon and eggs on his plate.

"Well Bilbo and I-"

"Thorin asked me to marry him and I said yes so we're moving in together!" Bilbo said jumping up and down.

Bofur choked on eggs stood up and hugged Bilbo. "Wh-what?! Oh Bilbo congratulations!"

"You're the first to find out! I didn't want anyone to find out until you!"

"I couldn't even tell my sister..." Thorin mumbled.

Bofur chuckled and shook his head.

"Bofur I want you to be my best man! And help us plan the wedding." Bilbo said hugging Bofur.

"I'd be honored."

"Yay! Okay we're gonna be having a dinner this Saturday at seven at our favorite restaurant to tell everyone." Bilbo said taking a bit of his eggs.

"Oh I can't lad. I've got a date remember?" Bofur said raising an eyebrow. "And I'm not canceling it."

"Oh right hehe silly me. Where are you two going?"

"Skaters Lane." Bofur said looking toward the TV.

"Seriously?" Bilbo asked shocked. "Skaters Lane?"

"Aye. His idea."

"Did ye tell him your ex works there?"

"He's not my ex he's just a friend." Bofur said annoyed. "So when are ye two moving out?"

"I don't live here Bofur. I have my own place. Where Bilbo will be moving into." Thorin said pouring himself cereal.

"Riiiight. Sorry I'd forgot it's jus' ye know. Yer here all the time!" Bofur said with a laugh.

Thorin rolled his eyes and Bilbo chuckled. "Throughout this week and probably next. I'm going to slowly move my stuff to his house."

Bofur smiled and kept eating his breakfast.

"You'll be fine living on your own right?" Thorin asked slightly worried.

Bofur rolled his eyes and hit his head on the counter. "I'll be fine!"

Bilbo and Thorin laughed as Bofur rolled his eyes and moved to eat his breakfast in the living room.

"What are you so smiley about?"

Nori sighed at the voice. He looked up and saw his older brother standing in front of him. He studied his brother and noticed his dark auburn hair was turning whiter. He also noticed his usual light blue eyes were, for once, curious while looking at him instead of disappointed.

"Well?" Dori asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a date tomorrow night at eight. We're going skating."

"You what?"

"Dori really? Are you honestly going to nag me?"

"Yes I am. What do you know about this person?"

"He works in a bookstore. He's the guy I got those two books for Ori from."

"Mhm."

"I'm serious Dori he works in an actual bookstore." Nori said standing up and walking to his fridge. "The receipts are in my wallet if you want to see them."

Dori sighed and looked at his brother. He looked down when Nori's phone vibrated. He leaned down and read the name.

"Who's Bofur Nori? And why is he sure to be doing something?"

"Oh my-Dori get away from my phone. What the hell is wrong with you?!" Nori asked grabbing his phone from the counter.

"Dori!" A voice yelled running up to the man.

"Ah hello Ori!" Dori said picking the young boy up. He studied him for a moment then hugged him.

"Do you always have to do that? He's obviously fine. He's still got his light auburn hair and his eyes are still light brown and his adorable freckles are still on his face. Nothing happened to him Dori. I can watch my little brother without him getting hurt!"

"No fighting! You two promised! No fighting!" Ori said holding his hands over his ears and closing his eyes.

Dori and Nori frowned and mumbled apologies to each other.

"Dori I drew another picture! Wanna see it?" Ori asked pulling his brothers shirt.

"Of course I do! Go and get it." Dori said putting his brother down. "So where are you two going then?"

"I told you skating. He's gonna let me know if his friend is working tomorrow or not." Nori said leaning against a wall.

"Don't you work tomorrow?" Dori asked crossing his arms.

"I'm calling off. I don't really want to smell bad on my first date with this guy."

"You must really think he's special if you're going skating and want to smell nice."

Nori blushed and looked away. "Freak off Dori."

Dori smiled as Ori ran back to him and held a piece of paper up to him. Dori took the paper and looked at it. He immediately recognized that it was Ori, Nori, and himself.

"It's very good Ori. It's going on the fridge in our house." Dori said looking down and smiling Ori. "Ready to go then?"

Ori nodded his head and ran over to Nori. "Bye Nori! Have fun on your date tomorrow!" Nori smiled and hugged his brother. Ori ran back over to Dori and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. Dori waved and Nori nodded.

Nori hummed to himself for a minute before pushing away from the wall and walking to his fridge. He was looking for something to drink when he heard his phone start ringing.

"He just left oh my god..." Nori mumbled to himself walking over to his phone. "What do you want Dori?"

"Ummmm well for one I'm not him..."

"Oh shit hey Thorin. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I'm uh well are you busy tomorrow?"

"Depends. What time?" Nori asked grabbing a soda from his fridge.

"Seven?"

"Depends what you want." Nori sat on his couch and put his feet on the coffee table.

"Bilbo wants you to come to dinner with us. We kinda have something to tell everyone."

"No shit Sherlock. Let me guess you finally grew a pair and asked him to marry you?"

"...Yes."

"Well congratulations you big bastard! Well I'd say I'd come but I can't I'm bu-"

"Okay Bilbo's friend is gone now I have an actual question to ask you."

"What?"

"Bilbo wanted me to call you and ask if we can borrow a taser."

"What the hell are you two doing with a taser? Wait I don't want to know."

"Bilbo's friend is going on a date tomorrow and Bilbo has decided he needs to stalk the two and wants to bring a taser in case something happens."

"Sounds like this guy is an ass."

"He just met him."

"Ahhh makes sense. Well come by anytime to get it. I'm off today and tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'll be by later to get it. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." Nori sighed and put his phone down. "What am I supposed to do until tomorrow at 8? Gooooooooood."

-Next day around 6:30 pm-

"You ready for your date?" Bilbo asked walking in Bofur's room.

"Aye. I am." Bofur said straightening his odd hat on his head.

"We'll have lots of fun." Bilbo said smiling taking Bofur's hat off his head then leaving the room. "Not on the first date."

"Weirdo..." Bofur mumbled. He jumped slightly when his phone went off. He picked it up and smiled.

/Hey so um I have no idea where you live?/

/Meet me outside the bookstore./

/Cool. So um wanna push the time up because i'm really bored...and by that I mean I'm really looking forward to seeing you again./

Bofur blushed and ran out his room. "I gotta go. See ya when I get back. Or not. Whatever."

/Sure let me just grab my coat and walk over./ Bofur text back as he ran to the bookstore.

/That's cool. It'll take me a few to drive over there anyway./

/Same...only I'm walking./

Bofur smiled at his phone as he walked. It wasn't a long walk, only about five minutes. He didn't want to live too far from his store. He stared at his phone hoping for a reply and only looked up to run into someone.

"I'm so sor-Nori?"

"Bofur?"

"I thought you said it'd be a few before you got here?" Nori asked with a small smile.

"I uh...ran here. Ye said the same thing."

"I text you asking where you lived when I got here." Nori said blushing. "Well what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

The two walked to Nori's car and got in. The dive was fast and quiet, neither knew what to say to the other. When they got to the skating rink they blushed as they walked in.

"Ah Nick is workin." Bofur said with a smile.

"Nick?" Nori asked.

"Old friend. Well...yea friend. He use to really like me." Bofur said with a frown.

Nori nodded in understanding, cursing himself for picking skating in his head.

"Hey Nick!" Bofur said cheerily walking up to the counter.

Nick smiled. "Hey Bofur. What can I do you for?"

"Two pairs of skates please." Bofur said with a smile.

"Ohhh on a date?" Nick asked, jealousy obvious in his voice.

Bofur blushed and looked away. Nori smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Nick.

Nick fake smiled and turned to grab a pair of shoes. "Here ya go Bofur. What size do you need? Eights?"

Nori squinted his eyes. "Maybe if I was eleven."

"Then what size?"

"Twelves please."

Nick gulped slightly and turned and grabbed a pair of skates. Nori smirked at the other mans displeased face, his smirk only grew bigger when he saw Bofur's eyes widen.

"How much then?" Nori asked.

"Well since you're with Bofur half price. Soooo twelve dollars." Nick said smiling at Bofur.

Nori paid and the two walked over to a bench and sat down to put their skates on.

"I guess he still likes me." Bofur said giggling.

"What gave it away?" Nori asked standing with a smile.

"Hmmm the half price part." Bofur said standing as well.

The two laughed and moved to the part of the building where you skate. Nori skillfully rolled onto the floor and turned back towards Bofur. He smirked and held his hand out for Bofur. Bofur looked at the floor then at Nori, he smiled and felt like melting because of Nori's smirk. He took his hand and let him pull him into the rink. Nori smiled when Bofur stumbled and grabbed his arm.

"Not good at this?" Nori asked smirking again.

Bofur blushed again and pulled away from Nori's arm, he felt like melting again when Nori smirked at him. "Well I'm not tha best at it."

"Well that'll make for a good date then."

"What do ya mean?" Bofur asked worriedly.

"Well if you're not good at skating then you'll need to hold on to something so you don't fall."

"And yer point is?" Bofur asked raising an eyebrow and stumbling again.

Nori grabbed the other man's arm to help straighten him out. When Bofur was standing straight again Nori wrapped an arm around Bofur's waist to help keep him steady. Bofur's eyes widened slightly as he understood what the mans comment meant. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks as Nori laughed. The two skated around for a little bit, Nori helping Bofur each time he slipped, until they decided to go to the snack stand to get some food.

"Does he work every stand here?" Nori asked as the approached the stand.

"Not usually." Bofur mumbled. "Hey Nick."

Nick turned quickly when he heard Bofur's voice and smiled. His smile turned to a frown when he noticed Nori's arm around Bofur's waist. "What can I do for you?"

"Get us some food?" Bofur asked with a laugh.

"What kind?"

"I'll have a hot dog and coke please." Bofur said with a smile.

"I'll have what he said. Oh and garlic fries." Nori said looking at the menu.

"Alrighty." Nick mumbled. "Together or separate?"

"Topathate." Nori and Bofur said. The two turned and looked at each other.

"Ye paid ta get in. I can buy my own food."

"Ah Bofur it's a date."

"Then I'll pay."

"Nah. I asked you. I got this. How much?" Nori asked turning towards Nick and handing him credit card.

"Fifteen." Nick mumbled taking the card and running it. "Here. Sign that and I'll call you when the foods done."

Nori signed the paper he was handed then turned to go sit down with Bofur.

"Soooo you work in a bookstore?" Nori asked as they sat.

"No. I co-own it with my cousin. It's also a toystore...well kinda we want it to be one but can't really get it to be one. We carve little toys and sell them when they're done." Bofur said putting his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. "How bout you? What do ye do?"

"I'm a bartender." Nori said with a smirk.

"That would explain why ye smelled like alcohol so bad." Bofur said smacking his hand over his mouth when he realized what he said.

"Haha yea sorry. I'd just gotten off my shift when I wondered in your shop. Glad I did that. I was gonna just go home but decided against it that night."

"I'm glad ye did too."

"Here ye go!" Nick said putting a tray of food down. "If you need anything else just ask Bofur."

"Thank you." Nori said smiling. "We'll be sure to!"

Bofur laughed at the annoyed face Nick made. The two silently ate for a few minutes.

"You eat hot dogs with mustard and relish?" Nori asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't judge. You eat ketchup with garlic fries."

"You've never tried it like that?!"

Bofur shook his head and Nori fake gasped. "Well today you will."

"Wha-? No no no. Those are yours."

"No they're ours. If you want some. But you have to try this." Nori said dipping a fry into ketchup then handing it to Bofur. Bofur looked at it for a moment then took the fry and ate it. "Well?"

"It's actually really good. Wanna try mustard and relish on a hot dog?" Bofur said with a smile handing his hot dog to Nori. Nori smiled and took it and stared for a minute before taking a bite. He cringed at first then nodded his head.

"Alright fine. It's good." Nori said handing it back while Bofur smiled in triumph. His smile slowly faded into a look of confusion then horror then anger. "What's wrong?"

"My friend actually followed me here to make sure ye wouldn't kill me..." Bofur mumbled glaring at someone behind Nori.

"Oh hello Bofur!"

"Bilbo." Bofur said rudely.

"Who's this?"

"Nori this is Bilbo. Bilbo this is Nori."

Nori picked his soda up to take a drink and nodded his head at Bilbo. Bilbo smiled back.

"Will you excuse us for a moment. We need to have a private talk." Bofur said standing and dragging Bilbo away the best he could without falling. Nori looked around the roller rink as the two men skated away and spit his drink out when he saw a man walking towards them.

"Thorin the hell are you doing here?!" Nori asked.

"Spying on Bilbo's friends date." Thorin replied. "What're you doing here...oh my god you're Bofur's date aren't you?"

"Great so I'm the asshole!" Nori said slamming his drink down. 'Ohhhh that's why I knew that guy..."

"Nori if I knew it was you I would of told Bilbo to back off." Thorin said placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Thorin what are you doing?" Bofur asked walking up. "Leave him alone!"

"What? Oh no no! We know each other!" Thorin said shaking his hands in defense.

"Well that's good. So can we trust him?" Bilbo asked placing his hands on the table and leaning forward into Nori's face.

"Yes Bilbo we can." Thorin said smacking his face. "He's an honest man. I should know."

"Okay. Well see ya Bofur. We're gonna go skate!" Bilbo said cheerily grabbing Thorin then rolling away.

"I am so sorry about him Nori. Um I uh...I'll go ask them if they could give me a ride home."

"Why would you ask them? I can give you one."

"Well I just figured ye wouldn't want ta-"

"Bofur, I'm not going to be an ass and not give you a ride home just because your friend cares about you and came and spied on our first date." Nori said removing his skates and standing up.

"Our first date?" Bofur asked blushing.

"I mean if you want it to be a date and well want more?" Nori said blushing and looking away.

"I'd love another date. I'll pay next time." Bofur said sitting and removing his skates.

"Deal."

The two turned their skates in and walked to Nori's car. They got in a sat in silence once again.

"You know I didn't even think to ask this but uh where do you live? So I can take you home I mean."

"Ye can just drop me off at the store. I'll walk home from there."

"Alright. Cool. Cool."

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the bookstore. Once they arrived Bofur thanked Nori and got out of the car. He jumped slightly when he saw Nori get out too.

"It'd be rude to not walk you home." Nori said extending his arm to Bofur. Bofur smiled and took it, the two walked to Bofur's apartment.

"Well this is me." Bofur said unlocking his door. "I'd invite ye in but it's only our first date."

Nori smirked. "Fair enough. Can I get a good night's kiss at least?"

"Of course..." Bofur said pushing his door open slightly and steeping in his house. Nori leaned down as Bofur leaned up. Right before their lips met Bofur closed his door. Nori opened his eyes and looked at the door in shock. Bofur slowly opened the door and smiled. "...if ye ask me again in a few dates maybe."

Nori laughed and looked down. "That was a good one. Goodnight hug at least?"

Bofur smiled and hugged Nori for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I'll text you later to arrange our next date?" Nori asked tilting his head and smiling.

"I'd love it." Bofur said smiling back.

Nori smiled and waved then walked off. Bofur closed and locked his door then slid down it. He let out a sigh and smiled.

"I can't wait fer that text..." Bofur smiled to himself. He dozed off but woke when he felt his phone vibrate.

/We need to talk. Now./

Bofur sighed.

/What do ye want? You already tried ruining my night Bilbo./

/You know how Thorin is a detective? And an ex cop?/

/Yes? What's yer point?/

/Well I asked him how he knew Nori because he wasn't on the force or anything./

/He's a bartender. I asked./

/Well it's not all. His record isn't clean./

/What do you mean?/

/Bofur he's been to jail for stealing. His brother bailed him out./

/That's not too bad...I'm sure he had a reason for it./ Bofur bit his lip and hit send.

/That's not all. I was snooping on his profile on Thorin's computer and well.../

/What?!/

/He was on trial for murder./

/What?!/

_Ring. Ring. _

"Hello?"

"Hey Bofur I just thought for our second date wanna go to that new restaurant-hold on. What? I told you no I'm not gonna do it. Because it's not my job! Because I...whatever Dori. Do it yourself. Sorry. Bofur?"

"Wh-what?" Bofur asked nervously.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. New restaurant you were saying?"

"Yea. How about this Wednesday? Would that work for you? Or is that too soon?"

"No it works. I'll meet you there."

"Cool. Listen I gotta go. This asshole is annoying me. Talk to you later Bofur! Bye."

"Bye." Bofur said with a slight gulp.

/BOFUR?!/

/I just made another date with em./

/WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!/

/Because I wanna know about the trial./

/You're going to get yourself killed!/

/I'll be fine./

/Where are you going at least?/

/Not telling you. I'm doing this solo Bilbo. I'm going to bed now night!/ Bofur sighed and got up and walked to his bed. He laid down and sighed again. "Yer gonna be fine Bofur. Yer gonna -yawns- be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yea...I asked my mom about shoe size and stuff because you know what they say about guys with big shoes -wink wink- Big feet of course! She said twelve is big for guys...? I don't know. Be warned the next chapter is kinda sad.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh boy I'm real sorry for this one. Sorry for any and all mistakes.

I forgot to say this last chapter but thank you for all the lovely reviews! t brought a smile to my face reading them.

Warnings: Language, character death(sorry), sad stuff.

Pairings: Nori/Bofur and Thorin/Bilbo

I own nothing!

"Speech"

-Thought-

/Texting/

_Song_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

"Bofur please be careful! If anything happens text me. Or tell someone. Just stay safe!" Bilbo shouted into his phone.

"Lad I'll be fine. I'm sure it was nothing." Bofur said as he walked into the restaurant. "Gotta go. Bye."

Bofur smiled as he saw Nori.

"Hey Bof. Ready to eat?"

"Yea. I am." Bofur said following Nori and a waiter. As they sat down Bofur felt himself start to sweat. He tried focusing looking at the menu.

"Bo-"

"What would you like to drink?" A overly happy waitress asked.

"Uh coca-cola please?" Nori said leaning back in his chair.

"Bud light. My favorite." Bofur said straight faced.

"Ohh we're doing that? Okay well in that case I'll have what he's having." Nori said with a smile.

The waitress smiled and walked away. Nori looked at Bofur and noticed his uneasy look.

"Are you okay?" Nori asked leaning on the table.

"I'm fine." Bofur said looking back at the menu.

"Are you su-"

"Why were you on trial for murder?" Bofur asked suddenly.

"What?" Nori asked face going white.

"N-nothin." Bofur squeaked out.

"How did...who told you...?" Nori asked turning whiter.

"Hm. Bil-Bilbo text me and told me he was snooping around and found out ye were on trial fer murder."

Nori stared at Bofur for a moment before looking down at his menu. The waitress came back with the drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Both men shook their head and she bounced off again.

"I wasn't on trial. I was a witness." Nori said looking at his drink.

Bofur sighed. "I'm really sorry fer askin. It's none of my bus-"

"It's fine. It was my parents trial. Dori and I were witnesses. Ori was literally too young." Nori said taking a drink of his beer.

"Nori I'm so sorry Bilbo didn't tell me that. I'm so...I didn't...I'm..."

"Bofur it's fine really. You were bound to find out eventually." Nori said shrugging.

"Are ye...sure?"

"Bofur it was four years ago I'm over it." Nori said looking back at the menu.

"Mine died when I was twelve. They were driving somewhere and got hit by a truck. Died on impact." Bofur said looking at the candle on the table.

"Oh Bofur I'm so sorry." Nori said looking up at the man.

"It's fine." Bofur said looking up.

"You were how old then?"

"Twelve. It was sixteen years ago."

"So you're twenty-eight?"

"Aye?"

"We're the same age!"

Bofur laughed and looked back at the candle.

"Just to get it out of the way my parents took Dori, Ori, my brothers, and I out for dinner and when we left we got jumped. Our parents jumped in front of us and the guy shot my mom and stabbed my dad. Unfortunately they didn't die on impact. My dad died first, on the way to the hospital. Then my mom died in the hospital. I'm just glad Ori doesn't remember it. He was two at the time. I was twenty-four and Dori thirty-four. The age doesn't really matter that much but I just always say it. I'm just glad that the judge let Ori stay with Dori and I." Nori said biting his lip and looking up at Bofur. He used his napkin to wipe his eyes.

Bofur stared at Nori for a moment. "I'm...so...sorry Nori."

"Bofur please don't worry about it. At least I was old enough to not need them. What happened to you after your parents died? Shit I'm so sorry that was so blunt." Nori said smacking his face.

"It's fine. Hm well I was twelve ma brother, Bombur, was ten. After they died my older cousin Bifur, at the time he was twenty-eight, took us in and took care of us. He was always like a big brother to us. Well when he was thirty-five he was in a terrible driving accident and has had brain problems since then. Bom and I take care of him. He's capable of taking care of himself but we like to keep an eye on em." Bofur explained. "Ma family has issues with driving apparently."

Nori gave Bofur a small smile and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry about all that."

"It's fine Nori. It was so long ago."

The two smiled at each other and looked back at their menu. The waitress eventually came back and took their order this time. After she walked off Nori grabbed Bofur's hand and made small circles on his palm with his finger.

"What are ye doin?" Bofur asked with a chuckle.

"My little brother does this to me whenever things get tense between, well, my other brother and I." Nori said making bigger circles. "He says that you start in the center with small ones then slowly move to the edge making bigger ones as you go."

"Yer brother is very smart." Bofur said smiling. "It's rather relaxing."

"Tell me about it." Nori said smirking.

Bofur was glad he was sitting, that smirk turned his knees to putty. The two jumped suddenly when the waitress placed their food in front of them and bounced off again.

"Shrimp pasta? Hmm. Interesting."

"Oh shut up Nori. You got chicken and pasta."

Nori laughed and took a bite out of his pasta. The two ate quietly for a while until their waitress came back.

"Excuse me sirs but your meals were just paid for."

"What?" Nori asked.

"By who lass?"

"That gentleman over there." She said pointing towards the bar.

Bofur looked over and glared as did Nori.

"Thorin." Bofur growled walking over to the sitting man.

"Okay listen I didn't know you were coming here. When I saw you two I was going to leave but I promised Dwalin I'd have drinks with him. He said when he walked by your table he heard you two talking about how your parents died. We felt bad because we were here and heard that and well because Bilbo was stupid and didn't ask me about why he was on trial and well we paid for your meals." Thorin said taking a drink of his beer.

"Aye lad. Thorin is tellin the truth." A gruff man said from Thorin's side. Bofur looked over and saw the man sitting there. Dwalin. Thorin's best friend. He was a tall bear looking man. He was bald but had a short brown beard and dark brown eyes to match. Bofur nodded his head and thanked the two. He went back to the table and sat down.

"I'm sorry this keeps happening." Bofur said with a sigh.

"It's fine. They worry."

"No he's just out drinking with his friend." Bofur growled.

"Hmmmm how about next date we go...swimming?" Nori asked tapping his chin. "I mean if you'd like..."

"Love to. Besides I seem to remember you paid for the first and I was supposed to pay for the second."

Nori smiled and went back to eating. The two finished their meals, left the waitress a tip, thanked Thorin and Dwalin, then left.

"So when would ye like to go swimming?" Bofur asked.

"Hmm...this Saturday?" Nori asked eyebrow raised.

"Where at?"

"Didn't think about that one..."

Bofur thought for a moment then stopped in his tracks. "There's a pool at my apartment. Perhaps there? We could swim then watch movies in ma apartment."

"Works for me." Nori said smiling. "Need a lift home then?"

Bofur nodded and the two walked to Nori's car. This time they talked a little on the drive to Bofur's house.

"I'm sorry about the dinner conversation Nori."

"Don't worry about it. I kinda liked it. I've never been able to talk about it before...but you just made it easy." Nori said slowly.

Bofur blushed and looked out the window. The rest of the drive was silent. When they got to Bofur's house Nori locked the doors.

"What are ye...?" Bofur asked turning towards Nori.

Nori stared straight ahead and his eyes grew a little darker. "Stay here."

Bofur looked out the front window and followed Nori's gaze he let out a gasp at the sight. "Nori no that's me cousin it's fine! He must of forgotten his keys."

"Are you sure?"

"I know what me cousin looks like!" Bofur said smiling. "I'd suggest ta not come up. It'll scare em to see me with someone."

Nori smiled and nodded his head. "Alright. See ya Saturday."

Bofur smiled and Nori unlocked the car. Before he got out Bofur leaned over and kissed Nori on the cheek. Bofur got out of the car as fast as he could after that and went up to his house. Nori smiled and touched where Bofur had kissed him. His smile grew bigger and he felt the blush on his cheek. He started bouncing in his seat and let out a loud yes. He looked up to see Bofur staring at him with a wide grin. Nori froze then smirked and started his car. He waved and drove home. When he got home he let out a sigh.

"Nori? Nori is that you?" Nori froze at the voice.

"Dammit. Can't I have one night without you here Dori?" Nori asked setting his keys down.

"Maybe. If you're actually here to watch Ori." Dori came walking out of Ori's room and stared at his brother. "Where were you?"

"On a date."

"Who is this one?"

"The same as the last." Nori said sitting on his couch.

"You went on a date with the same man?" Dori asked amazed.

"Yes. I like him. He's sweet, kind, and smart. He has a good job."

"I'm...I'm glad you're happy Nori."

"But what?"

"What do you know about him? Can you really trust him? What if he's just trying to hurt you? I mean how do you know he even cares about you?"

"His parents died when he was twelve. He was left with a ten year old brother and ended up living with his cousin. Then said cousin had an injury and he and said brother have been taking care of him since." Nori said looking at Dori. "I saw his cousin tonight. He wasn't lying."

Dori stared at Nori for a moment then turned to leave. "I hope you know what you're doing Nori." With that Dori left.

Nori sighed then walked to Ori's room. He smiled at his little brothers sleeping form. He picked his brother up and carried him to his room. He put Ori in his bed then turned when he heard the door open again.

"Forget something Dori?" He asked walking in the living room.

"I forgot to leave Ori's inhaler." Dori said setting it on the counter. "I also didn't kiss him night."

"I moved him into my bed." Nori said as Dori walked back to Ori's room.

"Why?" Dori asked turning towards his brother. He froze when he saw Nori's tears.

"Bofur asked me about our parents so I told him. So I went to watch Ori sleep and we...I just wanted to hold him tonight. Be grateful that he's still here."

Dori felt tears in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around Nori's chest and pulled him into a hug. Nori wrapped his arms around Dori's neck and buried his face in his neck.

"I miss them so fucking much Dori." Nori cried. "And I'm so sorry for everything. I love you."

Dori rubbed his hand through Nori's hair and kissed his brothers cheek. "I do too Nori. I do too. And it's alright. I love you too and I'll always be here for the two of you."

"I will too Dori. I will too."

The two held each other for a few minutes and cried. They eventually moved to Nori's room and crawled into the bed. Dori laid on his back and pulled Ori on his chest while Nori laid on his side and wrapped his arm around Ori. Dori pulled Nori closer and kissed both his brothers on the head. Nori did the same and Ori moved around and put a hand on both his brothers faces. The two older brothers smiled and fell asleep holding their younger brother.

-Elsewhere-

"Bifur let me get it." Bofur said unlocking the door and pushing it open.

Bifur walked into the kitchen. Bofur closed and locked the door and noticed his brother in the living room.

"Bombur. Hello. Why didn't you let Bifur in?"

"I'd just woken up." Bombur said standing up.

Bofur nodded his head and studied his brother and cousin. Bifur was a little shorter than himself and had short black hair and light blue eyes with a clean shaved face, he had a scar above his left eye going from his eyebrow to his hairline. Bombur was also shorter than Bofur with brown eyes and red hair that goes to his shoulders with a short beard. He smiled when he saw Bifur pour himself a glass of milk.

"So where were you brother?" Bombur asked.

"On a date. But you knew that. Why else would ye be here?" Bofur asked smiling.

Bombur sighed and looked away. Bifur walked in the room and smiled at the two. Bofur pulled them into a hug with tears in his eyes.

"Brother?"

"I love you two so very much."

Bifur grunted in confusion.

"We were talking tonight and he lost his parents four years ago. We also talked about ma and pa." Bofur said wiping his tears away.

Bombur smiled lightly and hugged his brother back. Bifur smiled and wrapped his arms around both of them. He pointed towards Bofur's room and the brothers smiled.

"I think I could use some sleep." Bofur said walking to his room. "Goodnight lads."

Bombur and Bifur looked at each other and smiled. When they heard Bofur crawl into his bed they walked into his room and cuddled up to Bofur.

"Is this really necessary lads?" Bofur asked with a smile.

"Yes." Bombur said putting his arm around Bofur's chest.

Bifur grunted and did the same thing Bombur did.

"Alrighty then." Bofur mumbled. He kissed both of them on the head then snuggled into them.

The three fell asleep quickly with weak smiles on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again I'm so sorry! Next one will be happier! Reviews always welcomed and loved!


	4. Chapter 4

Sooooooooo I'm on chapter seven of this...and only posted three so far...haha I'm so sorry. Anyway...enjoy this chapter! Sorry for all and any mistakes! Also I've messed with the ages so much and I'm so sorry.

Warnings: Sexual stuff (mothing too bad...kissing mostly)

Pairings: Nori/Bofur and Thorin/Bilbo

I own nothing!

"Speech"

-Thought-

/Texting/

_Song_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

"Helloooooooooooo!" Ori whined. "I can't breath Nori!"

"Shhhh Ori. It's sleepy time." Nori mumbled pulling his brother towards him more.

"Doooooooori Nori won't let me go!"

Dori didn't say anything.

"Dori?" Ori asked again.

Dori didn't reply.

"Dori!" Ori said moving his brother's arm off him and placing his hands on his other brothers face.

Dori bit his bottom lip trying to hold in a chuckle as he felt his brother's hands on his face.

"Dori I see you smiling. I know you are not aseep." Ori said crossing his arms and sitting on his eldest brothers stomach. "You're silly Dori!"

Nori jumped up and pulled Ori down and started tickling his sides. Dori sat up and started to tickle Ori as well. Ori laughed and squirmed around trying to get out of their grasps.

"N-no! St-stoooop!" Ori giggled out.

"What's the magic word little one?" Nori asked pulling Ori's shirt up and blowing on his stomach.

"Noooooo!" Ori laughed trying to push his brother away. "Dori help!"

"What makes you think I'm going to help?" Dori asked smiling as he tickled his brothers feet.

The two tickled Ori for a few more minutes before pulling away and getting up like nothing happened. Ori jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around Nori's leg. Nori laughed and carefully walked to his kitchen.

"Why'd you stay over Dori? And why did we all aseep in the same bed?" Ori asked.

"Well I didn't feel like driving home and we decided it would be fun to wake up and tickle you." Dori said patting his brother on the head.

"Oh. Okay. That's just fine." Ori said smiling. "Pancakes for breakfast?"

The two laughed and nodded their heads. They went about making Ori pancakes as Ori watched them curiously.

"Nori what are you doing this Saturday?" Dori asked pouring a glass of milk.

"Swimming." Nori said turning the stove on.

"Can I go?" Ori asked cheerily.

"But you hate to swim. Ruins your hair." Dori said confused. "I'm sure Nori wou-"

"It's a date with Bofur."

"Another one so soon?" Dori asked curiously.

"I like seeing him." Nori said with a shrug.

"So can I or can I not go?"

"No you can't." Dori said.

"I'm sure Bofur wouldn't mind."

"It's your third date. Ori is to not meet him until I meet him. Understand?" Dori said sternly.

"Sounds fair. Alright." Nori said pouring the batter in the skillet.

Dori opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he realized what Nori had said. He raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"But I wanna swim now." Ori said crossing his arms.

"I'll take ya another day. Promise." Nori said flipping the pancake.

Ori nodded his head and sat quietly waiting for his food.

"Oh, Ori, you have an eye appointment today young man. Early too. So after breakfast get dressed so we can go."

Ori sighed and put his head on the counter while the two older brothers laughed. Nori sat the plate of pancakes down in front of him and Ori perked up. He ate as slow as he could so he could get out of his appointment, sadly Dori saw through this and made him eat faster. Once he was done he walked to his room to get dressed. Dori came back and started nagging him for taking too long. Nori smiled and made himself some coffee. When the two came out of Ori's room he smiled and waved to them as they left.

"Do we gotta go?" Ori asked as he got in Dori's car.

"Have to Ori. Yes we do. You need to get your eyes checked out. I do believe you need glasses." Dori said as he started the car.

Ori pouted as Dori pulled away from the curb. Dori hummed the whole drive while Ori looked out the window, a frown came to his face when they stopped.

"Dori I don't wanna."

"You'll be fine Ori." Dork said getting out of the car with a smile.

Ori sighed and followed his older brother. Once they got in Ori sat down on a chair and waited for someone to direct him on what to do. Dori eventfully walked over and sat next to him and smiled, Ori returned it then looked at the floor. A few minutes later a lady came up and asked Ori to follow her, Ori did with a slight frown. Dori chuckled as he watched Ori walk into a room. He pulled his phone out but was distracted when two men walked in. He looked up and gave a confused look at the one mans hat then a sad look at the others scar.

"Ah Mister Broadbeam. I'm surprised you actually came." The lady behind the desk said with a smile.

"Made him." The man with a scare said. "Bofur's eyes worse."

Dori's eyes widened at the name. -Could that be Nori's date?-

"Aye. They have. I'll be needin my glasses please." Bofur said with a cheery smile.

The lady smiled and got up and went to the back room. Bofur turned and looked around, he froze when he saw Dori. He stared for a moment before he realized what he was doing, and the mans stern look.

"-hmh- Sorry sir I thought ye were my friend." Bofur apologized.

"It's fine" Dori said looking towards the door Ori went in as it opened.

Ori came running out and ran straight into Bofur's friend and fell back.

"I'm sorry mister!" Ori said looking up at the man. He frowned when he noticed the man's scar.

"It's fine lad. Bifur can take a hit." Bofur said offering his hand to the small child.

Ori stared for a moment then smiled when he saw Dori come up beside the strange hatted man. He jumped up and grabbed Dori's hand.

"Can we go Do-"

"Ah Mister Ri looks like Ori needs glasses. Bofur here's your glasses, I'll help you as soon as I'm done with Mister Ri."

"Take your time lass I've got nothing else to do today." Bofur said with a smile.

The woman smiled and checked Dori out. Before the two left she gave Ori a lollipop, Ori took it and smiled brightly. He turned to leave but noticed the man with the scar and frowned.

"Excuse me Mister?"

Bifur turned and looked at the small child.

"Would you like it? I feel horrible for running into you." Ori said holding the lollipop out to Bifur.

"Lad no. Yours." Bifur tried saying as nice as he could.

"Oh no it's fine. Please. I feel horrible." Ori said holding it further towards the man

Bifur smiled slightly and held his hand out. Ori smiled back and placed the lollipop in the mans hand.

"Thank ye." Bifur grunted.

"You're welcome. Have a great day you two!" Ori said grabbing Dor'is hand again.

"You too lad." Bofur said stepping up to the counter.

"That was very nice of you Ori." Dori said as they got into the car.

Ori smiled as the two drove to Dori's house.

Nori was pulling his jacket on to get ready for work when he heard his phone go off.

/Nori I do believe I met your 'friend' today./

/Where did you see Bofur?/

/The eye place. He seems nice. Looks like you finally found someone worth keeping. Ori gave his-I am guessing cousin because he seemed a little off-a lollipop. :). I still don't want you bringing Bofur around Ori until I have properly met him./

/Understood. Dori don't put smiley faces. That's not cool. I'm glad Ori liked him./

/Ori says YOU put them. Why can't I? :(. I thought they were supposed to show your emotion. I'm glad you understand./

/Because you're not cool./ Nori laughed as he started walking down the block to the bar he works at.

/You're just mad jelly of my skill yo. Ori told me to put that. I don't know what it means, he says he heard you say it. Does it mean something bad?/

Nori laughed at his brother as he stopped outside the bar. /It means you're jealous of how cool I am./

/You modern day kids with your strange new lingo./

/Dori you're ten years older than me...I gotta go. I have a job to do! Talk to you later./

/Making alcoholic beverages for people is not a job...honestly, Nori, I wish you'd find a decent job./

Nori rolled his eyes at his older brother's reply.

"So that was his brother?"

"I do believe. He looked just like him. His little brother was such a sweetheart. He bumped into Bifur and then gave 'im his lollipop. He didn' even seem scared of Bifur. It brought a smile to his face. Bifur even talked!"

"Now brother Bifur talks to all children he sees. He loves kids."

"Bombur I know..." Bofur sighed and laid down on his couch.

"Be careful brother."

"Bombur I am!"

"Good. Hm. Bofur I don't think Bilbo went to work."

"Why do ye say that?"

"Because I just drove past the store and it's still closed."

Bofur sighed. "I'll call him. Bye Bom."

"Bye Bofur."

Bofur hung his phone up and dialed Bilbo's number.

"Hey Boooooooofuuuuuuuuur!"

"Bilbo are ye drunk?"

"Naaaah I j-just had a few too many dr-drinks this night."

"Bilbo it's twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Are ye alright?" Bofur asked worried.

"Yes I'm fine. Thorin and I-Thorin come here I'm talking to Boooooofur!"

"Oh geez...Bilbo why did ye two drink all night?"

"We were celebrating!"

"And ye drank?"

"Oh Bofur I've got to go. Thorin is na-"

"Well bye then!" Bofur hung up before he heard the rest of that. He sighed and looked at the wall. "Hmmmm I guess I'll go to work since Bilbo obviously isn't." Bofur got up grabbed his sweater and got ready for work. When he got to the bookstore he sighed. "Can it be Saturday now?"

-Saturday-

"Where the hell are they?!" Nori mumbled to himself looking under his couch . "I had them the other day after I got home from work and put them...oh! They're in my damn coat."

_Ring. Ring. _

"Dammit...hello?" Nori said answering his phone.

"Umm hey Nori. It's Bofur. I was wonderin when ye were comin over?"

Nori smiled. "Um well when I find my keys. Is that cool with you?"

"O-hm-of course. Yea."

"Bofur if you don't want me ov-"

"No, no it's fine! Sorry I was clearing my throat. You can come over now. Just knock before you come in."

"Alright. Oh found them on my way!" Nori said picking his keys up from his pocket.

"See ye soon."

"Mhm." Nori replied hanging up. "Shit that sounded mean." Nori smacked himself on his forehead as he walked out of his apartment. He walked to his car and got in with a smile. He drove to Bofur's apartment smiling to himself. Once he got to the apartment he locked his car grabbed his things and walked up to Bofur's door.

"Knock! Knock!" Nori yelled banging on the door.

"Comin!" He heard Bofur yell from the other side of the door. "Hello Nori. Please come in!"

Nori smiled and walked in the mans house. Bofur closed the door and held his hands out to take Nori's stuff. Nori smiled and handed his things to Bofur.

"I'll put em over here until we go swim."

"Works for me. Wow dude your couch is amazing." Nori said walking over to Bofur's couch.

"Thank ye?" Bofur said with a laugh. "So I made us lunch...and uh yea..

"Mmm food. What'd ya make?" Nori asked walking over to the kitchen.

"Ham sandwiches with nothing on them. Well yours. I don't know what ye like."

"I'll eat just ham. I love ham." Nori said leaning on the counter. "Swim then eat or eat them swim?"

"Which ever you want." Bofur said walking up to him.

Nori turned and looked at Bofur. "How about eat then swim and watch movies and eat some more food?"

"Hehe works for me." Bofur said smiling. He walked into the kitchen and pulled the food from the fridge. "Drink?"

"Beer?"

"Bud light good?"

"Yesh."

Bofur pulled two beers out and placed them on the counter. The two sat quietly and ate their food. Nori finished first and stared at Bofur for a few minutes. Bofur chuckled when Nori picked his plate up and put it in the sink. Nori stared at Bofur with a smile as Bofur finished his sandwich.

"Somethin tells me ye really wanna swim." Bofur said walking his plate to the sink.

"Ahhhhh I love swimming. It's so fun!" Nori said excitedly.

"Well what are we waiting fer? Shall we go?"

"Ah ah." Nori said waving his finger. "Gotta wait thirty minutes before swimming after eating."

"Then what shall we do until then?"

Nori smiled mischievously and leaned towards Bofur. Bofur frowned slightly and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Nori's hand. "Do you have cards?"

Bofur's eyes widened and he smiled. "Aye I do." Bofur walked to a drawer in the kitchen and looked through it before pulling out a pack of cards and handing them to Nori.

"Thank you." Nori said smiling. He pulled the cards out of the box and shuffled them. "Alright so here's the deal. You pick a card and if I find it then I change in your bedroom. If I can't find it you change in your bedroom."

"What if I'm already dressed for swimming?" Bofur said with a smirk.

"Hmm...are you?"

"...deal."

Nori chuckled and held the cards out to Bofur and looked away. He stared at the cards for a few minutes before picking one. He looked at it and smiled, he pulled a red hearted ace. Nori pulled the deck in half and motioned for Bofur to put it back, Bofur did. He then shuffled the deck again and handed it to Bofur.

"I'll turn my back and you shuffle them."

Bofur shuffled them and tapped Nori on the shoulder. Nori turned and took the cards. He looked at them for a few moments before pulling a card out.

"Is this your card?" Nori asked.

Bofur's eyes widened as Nori showed him a red hearted ace. "How did ye do that?"

"A magician never shares his secrets. Now that killed about three minutes. Shall we change then go to the pool?"

Bofur chuckled and nodded his head. "My bedrooms right there."

"Oh I was kidding. I'll change in your living room. If you don't care?"

Bofur blushed and shook his head. "I'll go change in me room. Tell me when yer done."

Nori nodded and watched Bofur walk to his room. When the door closed he smirked and pulled his shirt off and put it with the rest of his clothing. He walked back to the counter and took a drink of his beer. He waited a few minutes before knocking on Bofur's door.

"Yes?"

"I'm done! Let's go swim!"

"Just a minute!" Bofur said pulling his shirt on and walking to the door he opened it and gasped. Nori was leaning against his door with no shirt on. Bofur couldn't help the blush that spread across his face. Nori had a well developed six pack and light colored hair all over his chest.

"...get wet?" Nori asked.

"I'm sorry what?" Bofur asked blushing.

"I said ready to go get wet?"

"Ohhh yes. Yes. Let's get wet!" Nori laughed and Bofur's blush darkened. "I mean go swim!"

Nori shook his head and followed Bofur as he grabbed two towels and walked to the other side of his apartment. He opened a door and motioned for Nori to go out it. Once they were outside Bofur started walking to the pool that sat on the other side of the apartment complex, Nori followed with a smile. After a few minutes of walking Bofur stopped at a gate and pulled out a key and unlocked it, once it was unlocked the two walked in and found a chair to set their things on.

"This is a nifty pool." Nori said with a smile. "Why are we the only two here?"

"Aye. Because no one ever uses it."

"How come?"

"Because no one around likes swimming apparently. Besides most of the people that live here go away during the summer time so around this time it's usually quiet."

Nori nodded his head and looked at the pool. He walked over to the edge and saw that the shallowest part was three feet and the deepest was eight. He smirked and turned back to see Bofur taking his shirt off. He really couldn't be blamed for staring wide eyed. Bofur had what could be a six pack and dark black hair all over his chest. Nori had to turn his body so he'd stop gawking at the shirtless man. He looked at the pool and hoped it was cold.

"So I'm shocked to learn ye actually like to swim." Bofur said walking up to the other man.

"Why?"

"Ye seem like the type that if yer hair gets wet you'll kill someone."

Nori laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well...the thing is...you have to kinda force me in or I'm not gonna do it because I am kinda that person."

Bofur laughed and turned slightly and got an idea. "Soooo what do ya mean?"

"Well I mean usually...wait..." Nori started and turned to see Bofur's evil smile. "Don't you-"

Bofur smiled and stepped in front of the taller man and and pushed him. Nori waved his arms and fell back into the pool. Bofur started to laugh as he saw the man glare at him.

"Ye said I had to do that."

"Well I wasn't lying." Nori said with a chuckle. "Hop in babe."

Bofur froze and looked at Nori with wide eyes, Nori froze as well.

"Bofur I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"It's fine." Bofur said with a chuckle sitting down.

Nori swam over to the edge and put his arms on it and looked up at Bofur. "Are you sure? I don't want to freak you out."

Bofur smiled and leaned down so his and Nori's lips were a few inches apart. "It's fine babe."

Nori smirked and moved closer but met air as Bofur decided at that minute to slip the rest of the way into the pool.

"You're a tease." Nori said with a laugh.

"Aye. That I am. But honestly I don't mind ye given me a pet name."

"It's only our third date." Nori said moving on his back to float.

"True. So how bout a nickname instead?"

"I'm gonna call you Bof then. Because it's cute like you." Nori said looking at Bofur and winking.

Bofur blushed and went under the water to get his hair wet. When he came up he was face to face with Nori.

"So when do I get that kiss?"

"I told ye. In a few dates. But if you're only in this to kiss me or do other things I really would rather end it now. I'm not one fer one night stands, I prefer long healthy relationships. Ye know full of talking and snuggling and supporting each other and falling in love."

"You know that actually sounds really nice. I'm looking forward to doing all that with you." Nori said with a smile. "And I'm not really in this for the sex anyway."

"What are ye in this for then?" Bofur asked tilting his head.

"Falling in love with you." Nori blurted out without thinking.

Bofur's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks burn with a bright blush. Nori mentally kicked himself and blushed as well.

"I mean-"

"You want to fall in love with me?" Bofur asked raising an eyebrow.

Nori looked away for a moment then looked back at Bofur and smiled. "Yes."

"Why? Ye don't even know me."

"Well I'd really like to get to know you. Why do you think I've asked you out on three dates in the last week?"

Bofur blushed and looked away. After a few moments he turned toward Nori and placed his hands on the other man's shoulders and pulled him down so he could kiss him. He stopped when he felt a hand on his mouth.

"Please don't."

"I thought ye wanted a kiss?"

"I do, but, I want one when you want to give me one. Not when you feel like you have to. I don't want to take advantage of you."

Bofur smiled and pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Nori said with a smile. "So what are you in this for?"

"The same as you I guess. To get to know you, see where it leads, fall in love...maybe more."

Nori smiled and splashed Bofur. The other man fake gasped and splashed him back. The two did this for awhile then decided to have a race. They swam from the shallow end to the deep and back. Bofur sighed when he saw Nori sitting on the steps smirking at him. Bofur laughed and sat next to Nori. They chatted for a little bit then decided to go back to Bofur's to watch movies and eat. They got out of the pool dried off a little bit then walked back to Bofur's.

"Hey Bofur mind if I jump in your shower?"

"Go ahead. Just go through my bedroom it's the first door to the left. What do you want to eat and watch?"

"Hmm surprise me." Nori said grabbing his clothing and walking towards Bofur's room.

Bofur smiled and walked to the kitchen to get things out to make food. He sighed and looked around his kitchen. He looked at the food he pulled out and thought for a few minutes. He jumped slightly when he heard the shower turn on then turned towards the fridge and groaned. He walked over to his phone and picked it up from the counter and dialed a number.

"Bombur what's a good meal to make on a third date?"

"Order a pizza brother."

"I can cook ye know!"

"Just order a pizza! I've got ta go. Me daughter is throwing up."

"Lots of help ye were." Bofur mumbled. He walked over to a drawer and found a pizza menu and dialed the number.

"Hey Bofur what's up?"

"What?"

"It's Gimli! I recognized the number, sorry I had to."

Bofur rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hello Gilmli."

"So let me guess the usual?"

"Haha...do I really get it that much?"

"Haha Bofur you're funny. Anyway I'll get right on it!"

"Wait Gimli do half normal..."

"Oh my god you're on a date aren't you? What's his name? Do I know him? What is he like?"

"Gimli shut up and just do it."

"Okay okay fiiiiine. But I'm tellin me mom!"

"Goodbye Gimli!" Bofur hung up before the young man could respond.

He jumped when he heard a voice.

"Hey Bof can I borrow a shirt?"

"What?" Bofur asked turning around, he really wished he hadn't. Nori was standing in front of him with no shirt on and holding a towel around his hips. Bofur tried really hard not to notice the small water droplets that were falling down his chest, over his stomach, and landing on the towel. He also tried really hard not to notice how soft his hair looked just barely resting on his shoulders when it had no hair gel in it and wasn't pulled back.

"Can I borrow a shirt? I kinda stupidly put mine on then got in the shower." Nori said running his hand through his hair.

"Uh y-yes. Let me just grab ye one." Bofur said walking to his room, Nori following close behind. Bofur walked to his dresser and leaned down to open a drawer. He grabbed a shirt then stood and turned but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well hello Bofur fancy seein you here." Nori said as Bofur turned and ran into him.

"I'm sorry Nori. I didn't know ye were behind me." Bofur said stepping back and holding the shirt out.

Nori smiled and ran one hand through his hair and used the other to grab the shirt. Bofur's face turned bright red when Nori's towel fell down. Nori smirked and laughed slightly. "Bofur I do have boxers on."

Bofur looked down and blushed harder. "I didn' mean to look."

Nori laughed and pulled the shirt on over his head. When he pulled through he gasped slightly at how close Bofur was. The other man was standing a few inches away and brought his hands up and placed them on Nori's chest, Nori smiled slightly and tilted his head.

"Bofur?" Nori questioned as Bofur moved his head closer to Nori's.

"Hm?" Bofur hummed as he moved so his lips were inches from Nori's.

"What are you doing?" Nori asked leaning down slightly.

"What do you think?" Bofur asked leaning closer.

Nori smirked and pulled back slightly. "Are you sure? I don't want you to fe-"

Nori was cut off by Bofur pulling him down and kissing him lightly. Nori wrapped his arms around Bofur's waist and pulled him closer as Bofur wrapped his arms around Nori's neck. Nori deepened the kiss and ran his tongue across Bofur's lips asking for entrance, Bofur granted it by opening his mouth and tilting his head up more. Nori slipped his tongue in Bofur's mouth and explored it. He smiled slightly when he heard a moan escape Bofur's mouth. Bofur pulled his arms down and pulled Nori's shirt up and ran his hands over the other mans abs, Nori let out a low moan. Nori broke the kiss and moved his hands to hold Bofur's face and he smirked. Bofur opened his eyes and stared at Nori and smiled.

"Well how was tha' fer a first kiss?" Bofur asked out of breath.

Nori smiled and placed a light kiss on Bofur's nose then leaned his forehead on Bofur's. "Best I've ever had."

Bofur smiled and moved his head to Nori's shoulder and hugged the other man. Nori smiled and hugged him back. The two jumped when they heard a knock on the door. Bofur sighed and pulled away from the embrace and walked to his door as Nori finished getting dressed.

"Hey Bo-wow. Did I come at a bad time?" Gimli asked with a giant smile on his face after he saw how red Bofur's face was.

"No Gloin spawn. Here's your money now go away." Bofur said with a smile.

"I'm definitely tellin me mom now!" Gimli yelled as Bofur closed the door.

Bofur smiled and shook his head.

"I'm guessing you know him?"

"Aye. He's my friends kid. We went ta high school together." Bofur said setting the pizza on the counter. "I hope ye like pepperoni."

"I love pepperoni. Have you ever had pepperoni with pineapple, black olives, and mushrooms?"

Bofur flinched. "What?"

"I swear it's better than it sounds."

Bofur smiled as he opened the pizza box. "I know."

Nori's eyes went wide when he saw half the pizza was just pepperoni and the other half was pepperoni with pineapple, black olives, and mushrooms.

"You're a man after my heart Bofur." Nori said with a smile.

"Aye, I am." Bofur said giving Nori a small kiss then walking into the kitchen and grabbing two plates. "Beer?"

"Sure."

Bofur grabbed two beers then handed one to Nori. The two grabbed some pizza then moved to the couch.

"What movie do ye want to watch?" Bofur asked.

"Hmmmm...uhhhhhh...hmmmmm...you pick."

"Jurassic Park okay?"

"First one?"

"Aye."

"Yeeeeeeees!"

Bofur chuckled and put the movie in then moved back to the couch. When he sat down Nori pulled Bofur closer to himself so he was leaning on him.

"Don' ye think we may be moving too fast?" Bofur said raising an eyebrow. "I think moving too fast can ruin relationships."

"Do you want me to move?" Nori asked concerned. "I can if you wish. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No. I just mean...uh."

"Bofur I don't want to have sex with you." Nori said. "Well I do but, no, not that way. Fuck. I mean I don't want to until waaaaaaay later. Like six months or more. I'm going to shut up now."

Bofur laughed and leaned closer to Nori so he could rest his head on his shoulder.

"Bofur?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Nori we're on a date." Bofur said looking up at the other man with a raised eyebrow.

"No I mean will you go out with me? Like be my boyfriend?"

"What?" Bofur asked sitting up.

"Will you-er-do you...um...I don't know how to actually ask this."

Bofur chuckled then leaned closer to Nori and kissed the man. "I'd love to, but perhaps after a few more dates?"

"As long as a I know you'll say yes I'll go on a million with you...and even after you say yes." Nori said smiling. "That was so corny and I'm gonna shut up."

"I like corny." Bofur said snuggling up to Nori again and taking a bit out of his pizza.

"Good. Because I wanna do what you like." Nori said wrapping an arm around Bofur.

The two smiled, ate, and watched the movie in silence. When they were done Nori moved the plates and empty bottles to the kitchen. When he came back and sat down Bofur moved his legs into Nori's lap and put his head on the mans shoulder, Nori smiled and rubbed Bofur's back. When the movie was over Bofur put another one in, the two watched movies until it was very late.

Halfway through the movie Bofur put in Nori heard snoring and looked down to see Bofur asleep, he smiled and moved slightly so he could get comfier.

"Night Bofur." Nori mumbled and kissed Bofur's head before leaning his head back and closing his eyes to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Haha yeeeeea. I maaaaaaaaaay put the next one up later...maybe...I need to triple check it first...


	5. Chapter 5

First off thank you for all the lovely reviews! Your'e all so sweet! 3!

Welp um here is this chapter...I'm so sorry in advance. I'm not god at writing this stuff...and it's probably bad and I'm sorry...sorry for any and all mistakes!

Warnings: Hints of drug use and alcohol abuse, sexual stuff (no for little children), hmmm ummmm language as well.

Pairings: Nori/Bofur and Thorin/Bilbo

"Speech"

-Thought-

/Texting/

_Song_

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

A few months had passed and the two spent as much time together as they could, and when they weren't together they were either texting, on the phone, or thinking about each other. After a few more dates the two decided to just refer to one another as their boyfriend, because that's what they both wanted and it just made it easier than saying 'he's the guy I'm going on dates with'. On their five month anniversary (Bofur insisted they do something because Nori said he'd never had a relationship last this long before, Nori just rolled his eyes and agreed) they decided to invite their family over so they could all meet.

"Bofur are you sure this is a good idea?" Nori asked setting a plate down on his table.

"It's a very good idea. Stop yer worrying." Bofur said wrapping his arms around Nori's chest.

"I hope you're right. Mm but what if Bifur and Bombur hate me?"

"And what if Dori and Ori hate me?"

"Dori's not letting Ori come. He wants to meet you before he lets Ori meet you." Nori said pulling glasses down.

"Oh. I was lookin forward to meetin him. I even carved 'im something." Bofur said with a sigh pulling a little figure out of his pocket.

"Ah that's so sweet. What is it?" Nori asked leaning next to Bofur.

"It's a quill in an ink bottle. I remember ye saying he loves ta write and draw."

"He'll love it." Nori said pulling Bofur into a kiss.

"Uh-hm." A voice said from the living room.

The two jumped away from each other to see Dori standing in the living room with his hands on his hips. Nori frowned and Bofur smiled.

"So you were Bofur." Dori said holding his hand out. "Nice to officially meet you."

Bofur smiled and shook Dori's hand. "Nice ta meet you as well."

**Knock. Knock. **

"Must be your brother and cousin." Nori said walking to his door.

Dori raised an eyebrow and looked at Bofur. "You two decided to have us all meet?"

"Um. Yes? Is tha' a problem?" Bofur asked worried.

"No. Just shocking is all."

"What is?"

"Well that Nori has even lasted in a relationship this long. Usually it's one night stands or a month, maybe, then nothing more. I've never approved of anyone he's dated." Dori said picking up an apple.

"Maybe because ye did'n approve of em?" Bofur asked placing a plate on the table.

"I didn't approve of them because they were drunks, drug addicts, and just plain brainless idiots that shouldn't of been with my brother in the first place. Most had been to jail too. So you'll have to excuse me if I'm surprised that he has been dating someone for five months and wanted to meet his family." Dori said placing the apple down. He looked up and saw Bofur's crestfallen face and cringed slightly. "But you're different, I can tell. You seem very sweet and like an honest person. I can see why he loves you."

"W-what?" Bofur asked dropping a plate.

"Oh use a towel or something to pick that up." Dori said walking over to help Bofur. "I'm guessing what shocked you is when I said Nori loved you?"

"He said he loves me?"

"He hasn't told you?"

"Haven't told him what?" Nori asked walking in the kitchen. "Oi. Bofur. Did you drop a plate? Oh you silly clutz."

Bofur and Dori stood up and threw the plate pieces away. Dori walked over to Bifur and Bombur and shook their hands.

"Hm." Bifur grunted moving his hand towards Dori and Nori and then the floor.

"What?" Dori asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ori's not here. He's at a friends house tonight, Dori wants to meet you all before he lets Ori." Nori said walking up and extending a hand to Bifur.

Bifur nodded his head and shook his hand, Bombur did the same when Nori offered his hand. They all, minus Bifur, stared at Nori with a confused look.

"How did ye know that's what my cousin meant?" Bombur asked.

"He pointed at me, Dori and then the floor. What else could he have meant?" Nori asked walking into the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready. Who wants what to drink? Let me rephrase that Dori your tea is there, what would you two like?"

"Milk please." Bombur said walking to the counter.

"Here you go. I already poured two cups, I knew what they wanted." Bofur said, still shocked.

Nori raised an eyebrow then turned to help Bofur finish making the dinner. They made lemon chicken with brussels sprouts as a side. Bofur was stirring the chicken when Nori placed his hands on his hips and kissed his neck.

"Look like they're getting along."

"Aye." Bofur murmured.

"Bof what's wrong?" Nori asked pulling away and turning the man towards him.

"It's something yer brother said." Bofur said turning back towards the food. "It's just silly. Nothing bad."

Nori frowned then glared daggers at his brother. After a few minutes Bofur declared dinner was ready and everyone moved to the table to eat. Nori sat between Bifur and Bombur while Bofur sat next to Dori. They wanted to be close to the others family member(s) so they could get to know them better.

Dori talked mostly about Ori to Bofur, he wanted to see if Bofur would get annoyed by all the talk of Ori. To his surprise Bofur never did, he would ask questions, nod his head, and smile. When he finally moved on to a different subject he found that Bofur was an honest, sweet, caring person, with no shady background to worry about. Dori wouldn't admit it but he truly did like the man.

Nori mostly talked to Bombur but tried his hardest to talk to Bifur. He answered every question honestly, even the one that made everyone quiet and listen: why he went to jail for theft. Nori swallowed his milk cleared his throat and explained that when his parents died they left Dori and himself with Ori. They didn't have a lot of money between the two of them and were struggling to get the things Ori needed. So one day when Nori was at the store he stole some diapers and food for Ori, unfortunately he had gotten caught and, stupidly in his opinion, thrown in jail and set on bail and Dori came to bail him out. He also explained that that was how he knew Thorin. Bombur nodded his head in understanding and Bifur grabbed his and Dori's hands and looked in their eyes with a sadness and understanding, he knew what is was like to suddenly have kids to take care of. The happiest thing that could happen but from the worst situation.

When they were done eating Nori got them all coffee and a piece of cake that Bofur got from his brother's bakery. They talked a little more about each other to the others family. Eventually Bifur, Bombur, and Dori left. Bifur was the only one to openly out loud admit that they were a perfect couple and he approved of Nori for his cousin. Bombur nodded his head and Dori smiled. After the hugs, and kisses from Bifur, the three left. Nori and Bofur moved to the kitchen to clean up.

"Alright what did Dori say?" Nori asked as he put the leftovers in the fridge. "And please tell me. I don't care how ridiculous you think it is, I want to know."

"Just that you've never had a relationship past a week and only dated druggies, drunks, and people that went to jail." Bofur said a little harsher than he meant to.

Nori sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Would you believe me if I said I was a troubled child?"

"Nori."

"I'm sorry. Yes I did date those guys. I don't know why. I just thought I needed that excitement in my life. It was always a rush. I mean I dated a guy once-well I didn't date him we were more fuck buddies but uh anyway he sold coke. Another guy I know shot up. You know? They were all drunks and went to jail, obviously. I had sex with all but two. It was just, I don't know, something other than boring."

Bofur put a plate down loudly and Nori flinched. "I'm so very sorry I can't be a drug addict or drunk and that I've never been to jail and I don't want to have sex with you!"

"Wha-? No, no, no, no. Bofur. No you don't understand."

"Understand what?" Bofur asked grabbing his coat from the couch. "That I'm not fun? I'm boring and plain. I don't give you the excitement you crave so much."

Nori's face molded into a look of horror as Bofur grabbed his car keys and turned to leave. He jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Bofur, Bofur tried to squirm away but failed. After a few moments he let his arms hang loosely and allowed the tears to slide down his face. He allowed himself to be turned and allowed the small kiss to come to his cheek.

"Bofur I didnt mean it like that. Those were all mistakes. You're the best decision I've ever made in my life. Everyday is more exciting than the last with you." Nori leaned his head against Bofur's. "Bofur you mean so much to me. And I don't care about the damn sex for the thousands time. I just want to hold you and listen to you talk and see you smile. I just want to be with you."

"Dori said you love me."

Nori rolled his eyes and growled. "He would tell you before I could."

Bofur's eyes widened and Nori smiled. He wiped away the tears that were still in Bofur's eyes and kissed him gently.

"I love you Bofur. I truly do."

Bofur smiled and put his head on Nori's shoulder. "I love ye too Nori."

The two hugged for awhile and after a few minutes moved to sit on the couch. Bofur sat in Nori's lap and had his head on his right shoulder. Nori held his hand and used the other to rub Bofur's back.

"I'm sorry I can only give ye books and carvings." Bofur mumbled after some time.

Nori chuckled and kissed the mans head. "Bof I never did the drugs. I'm not that stupid. I just thought it was exciting to see them. I realize now I was wrong. The worse thing I did was smoke cigarettes, which I stopped after Ori was born."

Bofur smiled and sat up so he could straddle Nori. He placed his hands on the couch behind Nori's head and leaned up so he was above Nori. Nori looked up and smiled, Bofur smiled back and leaned down to kiss him. Nori moved his hands up to hold Bofur's hips. Bofur moved down and wrapped his hands around Nori's neck and opened his mouth to allow access. Nori slipped his tongue in Bofur's mouth and explored it for a moment before pulling away and kissing Bofur's neck. He let out a small sigh as he felt Nori nip and kiss his neck. He moved his head so Nori had better access and moaned slightly when he felt Nori bite his ear. Nori smiled and moved back to kissing Bofur's lips. After a few moments Bofur pulled away and smiled.

"Close yer eyes and do not peek."

Nori smiled and did as he was told, even the no peeking part. He heard Bofur moving around for a few minutes before he felt the other man slide into his lap again. He opened his eyes and gasped slightly. Bofur was straddling him with nothing other than his silly hat, that Nori loved, and boxers on. He studied the other man's body for a few moments and noticed Bofur still had an outline of a six pack and noticed his strong looking legs, he tried his hardest to push back how amazing they'd look wrapped around him. He really wished the cold pool was near again because his pants were becoming a little too tight. He allowed Bofur to take his shirt off and moaned when he felt lips on his neck and skillful hands undo his pant buttons. He let out a gasp as he felt Bofur's hand wrap around his erection and slowly move up and down.

Bofur smirked at Nori's face as he slowly stroked the other man. He looked down to see how hard he had made him and smirked, Nori was a little longer and wider than himself. He licked his lips and looked back at Nori. He had his head thrown back, which exposed his neck. Bofur leaned forward and licked Nori's neck as he sped up his strokes a little bit.

"Booooofuuuuur." Nori moaned as he felt Bofur kiss down his chest.

Bofur smirked and slowly moved down towards Nori's cock. He wrapped his hand around the base and slowly licked the tip. He smiled when Nori threw his head back moaned and arched his back up.

Nori tried hard to form words but was finding it harder which each passing moment. He grabbed onto the couch cushions and let out a loud moan when he felt Bofur lick his tip. He opened his eyes quickly when he felt a familiar mouth wrap around his tip then slowly move down until he was completely in the other mans mouth. He pushed Bofur's hat away and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him up and away from his cock. Bofur gave him a confused and worried look.

"Please...stop..." Nori panted.

"I'm sorry. I thought ye would like it." Bofur mumbled pulling back farther.

"On the contrary I loved it." Nori said putting himself away and re-buttoning his pants.

"Then why make me stop?"

"Because, my love, I don't want our first time to be after we spent a night with our families." Nori said pulling Bofur into his lap. "And more importantly I don't want it to be after we had a little spat."

"I feel so foolish. I'm so sorry Nori." Bofur said wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Nori grabbed his arms and pulled them away from his stomach and kissed his chest, right above his heart. "Bofur you're so beautiful and tempting and you have no idea how hard it is to resist just throwing you down and fucking you right here and now but I want our first time to be very special."

Bofur smiled and leaned his head against Nori's shoulder. "Aye."

"Would you like me to rub you then suck you for a few minutes so it's fair?" Nori asked kissing Bofur's neck.

"Sure." Bofur said jokingly. A moment later he found himself on his back and Nori's hand pumping his erection slowly. A few moments later he felt a very skillful mouth wrap around him and let out a whimper when it was gone. Nori smiled and crawled up his body and laid on top of the other man.

"Night love." Nori whispered laying his head on Bofur's chest.

Bofur chuckled and kissed Nori's head. "No don't mind me I'll just calm down with your hard on poking me in tha thigh and fall asleep."

Nori chuckled and readjusted them so his chest was to Bofur's back, he wrapped an arm around Bofur's hips. If his hand slipped into Bofur's boxers and slowly stroked Bofur and if Bofur undid Nori's pants and slowly stroked him then no but but them would know.

XXXXXXXX

Hahahhahahahahha I'm so sorry...next chapter I don't know but at some point it will be up!


	6. Chapter 6

Soooooooooo this chapter is going to be a little weird. It was actually the first one I wrote, this was supposed to be a one chapter fic. I tried changing it so it fit the story A LOT better. It's also where the name came from...hehe...you'll see!

Sorry for any/all grammar/spelling mistakes. I've gone over this at least 100 times making sure it fit in with the rest so there (hopefully) are few if any.

Warnings: Implied sexual stuff, cussing, Ori being so cute your heart will actually melt, Ori being protective, Dori being Dori, Nori being sweet and funny...are those even warnings?

Pairings: Nori/Bofur and Bilbo/Thorin

Thank you for all lovely reviews!

I own nothing in this!

"Speech"

-Thought-

/Texting/

_Song_

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

"Ah Dori seriously?! I had plans tonight?" Nori yelled into his phone annoyed. "No I can't just cancel it's our six months! DORI YOU'VE KNOW ABOUT THIS FOR TWO WEEKS!"

"Nooooori?" Ori said walking into the kitchen. "When is Dori coming to pick me up tonight?"

"Hold on Dori." Nori said putting his hand to the phone and looking down at Ori. "What's up Or?"

"I said is Dori comin to get me?" Ori asked again.

"No he's not. What? Dori I swear I'm going to-geez fine. You fuckin owe me! He doesn't know what it means. Bye Dori." Nori said slamming his phone down.

"Nori?" Ori said quietly looking at his brother.

Nori sighed and leaned down so he was eye level with Ori. "Listen Dori isn't gonna pick you up till late and I had plans tonight and I can't really cancel them soooooo would you care if Bofur came over and hung out?"

Ori stared for a moment before a smile spread across his face. "Only if he doesn't mind watching Disney!"

Nori sighed and gritted his teeth. "I'm sure he won't. Let me call 'im and ask if he's okay with this change of plans."

Nori picked his phone back up and pressed a few buttons and held the phone up to his face.

"Oh Bilbo what should I wear?" Bofur asked throwing all his things from his closet. "Somethin real nice or somethin kinda nice?"

"Bofur I do believe you're overthinking this. Just wear something that's you." Bilbo said sitting on Bofur's bed watching the other man.

"I'm jus' so nervous is all! I mean I really like him." Bofur said plopping down on his bed next to Bilbo.

Bilbo chuckled and poked his friend in the side. "I can tell Bof."

Bofur smiled and sat up. "What'd ye wear on yer six month anniversary?"

"It's your six month anniversary with him?"

"Aye." Bofur said turning towards his bedroom door. "Why do you ask Thorin?"

"Have you two kissed yet?"

"Thorin!"

"It's fine lad! Yes we have, many times. Why?"

"Just wonderin." Thorin said. "Bofur this is really good cereal. Bilbo we need to buy this cereal."

"What is it?"

"Lucky Charms."

"Isn't an elf on the box?"

"No! I'd never eat something with an elf on it! It's a leprechaun." Thorin said turning and leaving the room.

"I swear in another life an elf did something to him and he's hated them since." Bilbo mumbled looking at his friend. "I mean if elves and such existed."

Bofur smiled. "Aye, and perhaps we were dwarves and ye were a hobbit!"

Bilbo smacked his friend and rolled his eyes, Bofur laughed and rolled off his bed. He jumped up suddenly when he heard his phone ring. He looked around for a minute before finally finding it.

"Go for Bofur."

"Heeeeeey Bofur! Just the guy I was lookin for!"

"Hehe. Hey Nori what's up?" Bofur asked looking at Bilbo worriedly.

"It's gonna be fine." Bilbo mouthed.

"I've got a question to ask you. About tonight." Nori said.

"Yea? What about it?" Bofur asked scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Um well I don't know how to ask this..." Nori started.

"Nori if ye wanna cancel just say so." Bofur blurted out.

"What?! No, no! I don't it's just, uh, Dori couldn't watch Ori tonight because he has to work later than he thought and well I need to watch Or and well I was wonderin if maybe you'd want to come over and hang out. What? Oh right sorry Ori. If you'd like to come over and watch Disney movies, instead of what we had planned."

A giant smile spread across Bofur's face. "I'd love to Nori. What time?"

"How's eight-what? Ori no. I'm not-Ori no I'm...fine. Would seven thirty work for you?"

"Aye it does. I'll see ye then."

"See ya then."

Bofur hung up the phone and jumped up and down.

"He wants me to meet Ori!"

"Bofur that's serious." Bilbo said standing. "It's one thing to meet the older one but to meet the younger."

"Especially when he's what three you said?" Thorin asked walking in the room.

"Ori is six. Nori is twenty-eight and Dori is thirty-eight." Bofur said pulling out a pair of jeans and a decent t-shirt.

Bilbo and Thorin looked at each other and then sighed.

/Hey I'm here./

/You sure you wanna do this?/

/Pffft. I wouldn't of come if I didn't Nori./

/THEN HURRY UP!/

Bofur smiled and put his phone away and walked to Nori's apartment's door and knocked.

"Just a minute please!" Nori yelled as he heard a knock on the door. Nori walked to the door and opened it. He stared at the man before him for a minute before he realized he needed to let him in. He moved his hand in a 'come in' gesture. Bofur smiled and walked in, Nori offered to take his coat and hat and Bofur smiled and started to remove them. He smirked as he realized the black shirt the man had on was one he'd left at Bofur's after their third date. Swimming was a great idea.

"What?" Bofur asked noticing the stare he was getting.

"Hm? Oh nothing uh Ori come here please?" Nori said blushing slightly at being caught.

"Do I have ta?" Ori called from somewhere in the back of the apartment.

"Remember what we talked about? And yes." Nori said with a sigh. "Kids man."

Bofur smiled at Nori then at Ori as he walked out.

"You mean when you got on your knees and begged me to behave so I wouldn't embarrass you in front of Bufer?"

Bofur chuckled at the face Nori made. Nori's face turned from a smirk to a look of terror as his brother said Bofur's name.

"Ori it's Bofur. Not Bufer." Nori slightly growled out.

Ori shrugged his shoulders, greeted the man, and skipped off.

"Bofur I'm so sorry. I don't know where he got Bufer fro-"

Bofur held up a hand and smiled. "It's alright Nori."

Nori smiled and walked towards the kitchen and Bofur followed. Bofur smirked as he watched Nori walk.

"Sooooo what do you want to drink?" Nori asked pulling Bofur from his thoughts.

"Anything is fine." Bofur smiled.

"Cool. Cool. Beer?" Nori asked walking towards the fridge.

"Yer gonna drink while you watch yer lil brother?" Bofur asked eyebrow raised.

"We're watching Disney movies. I need a buzz to sit through those." Nori said offering a beer to Bofur.

Bofur smiled and shook his head. "If you've got coke I'll take one. I like Disney movies."

Nori raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Alright, fine, no buzz for either of us then."

"Nori can I have a beer?"

"Su- what? No! Ori get of the counter! How'd you get up there anyway?" Nori said turning.

"I'm on the footstool Nori." Ori giggled as his brother put his hands on his hips.

"Oh you are? Hmmm I thought you were on the counter."

"Nori is silly." Ori said turning towards Bofur. "He always is thinking I'm standing on the counter, when I'm not. Dori says that's bad!"

Bofur chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Ah! Nori when's dinner Mister Boffer is hungry looking?"

Once again Nori's face turned to a look of horror at the name. "Ori it's Bofur. Bo-fur. And it's almost done. Go wash up in the bathroom."

Ori smiled then jumped off the stool and walked to the bathroom.

"I don't know why he keeps doing that I swear." Nori said bending down and taking two cans of coke from the fridge.

Bofur smiled and walked over to the other man and wrapped his arms around him as he stood up.

"Ah geez Bofur if I knew you wanted to do stuff like this I would of forced Dori to come home." Nori smirked.

"Do stuff like what? I just want my drink Nori. I don't know what you're implying!" Bofur said grabbing a coke then walking back to the wall he was leaning on before. Nori smirked and shook his head.

"So what's fer dinner?" Bofur asked.

"Well uh..." Nori started blushing. "Hot dogs, macaroni and cheese, peas, and watermelon..."

Bofur smiled at Nori's embarrassed look. "Mmm yummy."

Nori gave the other man a grateful smile. "Ori hurry up! Dinner is done."

"I can't live like this Nori! One minute you're telling me to wash my hands then you're telling me dinner is ready! I'm only one person!" Ori said throwing his hands up as he walked in the kitchen.

Bofur chuckled and finally got a good look at the boy. He was, obviously short. He stood just above Bofur's knees. He had a lighter color of hair than Nori that was just to his shoulders. His eyes were a light shade of brown. He had light freckles that went from one cheek to the other. He was really cute looking Bofur thought to himself.

"Bofur, Ori sit down and I'll bring the food." Nori said pointing towards the table.

Ori smiled and grabbed Bofur's hand and pulled him to the table. The two sat down across from each other and waited for Nori to bring everything over.

"Are ye sure you don't need help Nori? I'd feel horrible fer lettin you do all the work."

"You're an invited guest. Besides I feel bad since we couldn't go out like we planned. So no you can't help."

Bofur turned towards Ori and noticed the hurt look on Ori's face.

"What Nori doesn't know is I'd rather do this then what we were supposed to do." Bofur winked at Ori.

Ori smiled. "What were you supposed to do Mister Bofur?"

Bofur's eyes widened slightly. "Go see a rather scary looking movie, then go to dinner."

Ori smiled. "I just do that to annoy Nori. He doesn't like me getting your name wrong. He thinks you'll think he brings other men home. Well other men that aren't his friends. Well you're his friend but you're different."

Bofur smiled. "What makes me different that I'm not considered his friend lad?"

Ori put a finger to his lips and thought for a moment. "Okay he thinks that you'll think he brings other men that aren't you that are different here. Which he doesn't. He use to but ever since he met you he hasn't. He says he really likes you and wants this to last because he liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you. I mean he even calls you his boyfriend and I heard him telling Dori that he loves you. He's NEVER done that before. Better?"

Bofur raised an eyebrow.

Ori sighed and walked across the table and held Bofur's face in his tiny hands and looked the man in the eyes. "Nori really really really REALLY likes you! He gets nervous whenever someone mentions your name and is scared of you thinking he'd go on dates with other men because he doesn't want you thinking that because he likes you and that's why he told me to behave. I've convinced other guys he's dated that he was dating two at once because I didn't like them. I like you though. You're nice and smile. Oh! But I only do the name thing to you because I still like to annoy Nori."

"Ori what are you doing on the table? Get off and leave Bofur alone." Nori said walking in with two plates in hand.

Ori walked back to his chair and sat down. Nori shook his head and mumbled an apology and set the plates down and went back to get his.

"Ewww peas!" Ori scrunched up his nose. "I don't eat green food."

"Ah lad yer missin out. Peas are amazing!" Bofur said shoving a spoonful of peas in his mouth.

Ori's eyes widened and he grabbed his spoon and copied Bofur. "I love peas too!"

Nori chuckled as he sat down, he put a glass of milk in front of Ori. Ori thanked him then watched Bofur. He copied Bofur as he ate, when Bofur took a bite of something so did Ori. Nori and Bofur laughed when they saw Ori rub mustard from his hot dog on his face because some got on Bofur's face. The three finished eating and Ori rushed to the living room to put the movie in while Bofur and Nori cleaned up.

"Which movie are we watching?" Bofur asked putting the plates in the sink.

"My guess is The Little Mermaid." Nori said turning the water on. "Thanks for gettin him to eat. Usually it's hard. He doesn't like eating in front of strangers. I think I may keep you after all."

Bofur smiled and shoved Nori slightly.

"Ori want popcorn and a soda?"

"Dori says-"

"Okay I'll make some."

Ori rolled his eyes and sat on the couch waiting for the other two to come and sit down. Nori shoved Bofur in the living room while he got the popcorn and drinks. Bofur rolled his eyes and walked to the couch.

"Bofur sit next to me!" Ori said patting the spot next to him, Bofur smiled and sat down. "Nori were starting the movie! Nori hates this movie. That's why I make him watch it."

"Which is it lad?"

"Little Mermaid. It's my favorite. I hope one day when I'm older I'll marry someone like Prince Eric."

"Is Ariel yer favorite princess?" Bofur asked smiling at Ori.

"Yes! I love her! She's so pretty and has amazing hair. I wish my hair was that pretty red color." Ori said looking at his feet.

Bofur frowned slightly. "Well I think she should wish she had yer hair color. It's much prettier."

Ori smiled and leaned on Bofur as the movie started. Nori came in a few minutes later and sat on the other side of Ori. Ori took the popcorn and soda from his brother and ate and drank it. Nori put his arm on the back of the couch and wrapped his hand around Bofur's braid and pulled, Bofur glared at the smiling Nori.

"Who's your favorite princess Bofur?" Ori asked.

"Hmmmmm probably Jasmine. I watch Aladdin all the time with ma nieces."

"She's my second favorite!" Ori squeaked happy. "How bout you Nori?"

"The new blonde that goes 'Fuck it all! Fuck it alllllll!'" Nori said taking a sip of his drink.

Bofur smacked the back of his head. "Elsa. It's let it go."

"Oh no shark!" Ori yelled suddenly burying his head in Bofur's side.

Bofur looked at Nori worried but was reassured by Nori's smile. They watched the movie in silence until the popcorn was gone.

"Noooooooooooori I want moooooooooore!" Ori whined putting his head in his brothers lap.

Nori ran his fingers through Ori's hair for a moment then mumbled and got up to get more. "And chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce and sprinkles!"

"I'll take some of that if it's no problem." Bofur said smiling.

"Oh Bofur you'll love it! Nori puts it together perfect!" Ori said.

Bofur smiled. "I believe you."

"Oi. Lazy toymaker get in here and help this time." Nori said.

"I'll be back lad." Bofur said standing and walking into the kitchen.

"You get bowls I'll get the ice cream." Nori said walking to the fridge. Bofur nodded and pulled down three bowls.

"Yaaaaaay! My favorite song!" Ori yelled moving closer to the TV.

_Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words_

Bofur chuckled. "Ah yes Kiss The Girl. Speaking of that guess what Thorin asked me."

"Hmmm if we'd kissed yet?" Nori asked scooping the ice cream into the bowls.

"How'd you know?" Bofur asked confused.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

"Lucky guess. Plus Thorin text me right before you came over." Nori said looking up at Bofur and smiling as he finished pouring the chocolate sauce and sprinkles over the ice cream.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"Oh." Bofur mumbled leaning against the counter.

"I told him it really wasn't his business what we did. Plus we agreed to take it slow...and well ha yea." Nori said smiling at Bofur then looking away blushing.

_Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

Nori got out three cups and poured milk into them. He walked over to Bofur and put the cups behind him and looked at the other man.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

Nori smiled and placed his hands on the counter pinning Bofur there. He leaned his head down so his and Bofur's foreheads touched.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Bofur grabbed Nori's shirt and pushed his head forward so his mouth was just an inch from Nori's and closed his eyes.

_You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Nori moved one hand to Bofur's hip and the other to his chin to pull him the rest of the way into the kiss.

"Nori is the ice cream done yet?" Ori's voice startled the two and they jumped away from each other.

"Y-yes Ori. Coming." Nori said catching his breath again.

Bofur grabbed the glasses and Nori grabbed the bowls and they walked into the living room and sat down. They avoided looking at Ori in fear he'd ask why their faces were so red, Ori didn't pay attention anyway. He was too busy eating the ice cream and drinking the milk, luckily for Nori he'd forgotten about the promise of more popcorn.

About half way through the movie Ori had put his head in Bofur's lap and his legs in Nori's lap. He quickly fell asleep as Bofur ran his fingers through his hair. Neither moved to change the movie in fear of waking Ori. When the movie ended the two sat quietly and watched Ori sleep. They were pulled from their starting when they heard the jingle of keys. Ori woke up and jumped from the couch.

"Dooooori!" He said running and jumping at the man that walked through the door.

"Shit." Nori mumbled getting up as well.

Bofur watched Nori walk over to his brother and stared.

"Bofur come here." Nori said a little annoyed waving him over.

Bofur stood and walked over to the three brothers. He heard Dori mumble something about Nori canceling his plans.

"I never said I did." Nori spat as Bofur came to a stop across from Dori.

Dori was just slightly shorter than Bofur, but Bofur felt very small when Dori stared at him.

"Hello Mister Dori." He said holding his hand out. "Nice ta see ya again."

Dori stared at Bofur's hand for a moment before finally taking it. "Same to you. Nori what did I tell you? I told you I'd tell you when I thought it would be a good time for them to meet."

Nori rolled his eyes. "Really not even going to be nice enough to scold me when he's not here? It's been six months now!"

"Dori don't yell at Nori! He's different. He's nice, and smiles, and talks to me, and watched The Little Mermaid with me, and didn't care that I sat between him and Nori! He even has nieces!" Ori said defending Bofur.

Dori raised his eyebrow. "Right. Well. Good. Come on Ori lets get you food then go home."

Dori walked towards the kitchen and Ori sighed. "But I ate all my diner and popcorn and all my ice cream."

Dori stopped in his tracks.

"Fuck..." Nori sighed smacking his face.

"You what?" Dori asked turning and leaning down.

Ori put his hands behind his back and stood on his tiptoes and looked anywhere but at Dori.

"He ate all his food because Bofur did." Nori said. "Even his peas."

"Did you really Ori?" Dori asked shocked.

Ori nodded his head. "Can we go now? I'm tired!"

Dori nodded and grabbed Ori's hand and walked to the door. "Thank you Mister Bofur."

Bofur smiled and nodded his head.

"See you later Bofur!" Ori said waving. Bofur waved bye as the two brothers left. When the door was shut and locked he looked at Nori. He gulped slightly when he saw how dark Nori's eyes were and the mischievous smile on his face.

"Nori?" Bofur asked backing up slightly and stopping when he ran into the wall.

"There you see him standing there across the way." Nori whispered walking towards Bofur. "He don't got a lot to say, there's something about him, and you don't know why but you're dying yea you wanna kiss the guy."

Nori walked closer and ran his hands up and down Bofur's sides and finally stopped and rested them on his hips. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Bofur's.

"Now's your moment, pinning him against your wall. Boy, you better do it soon. No time will be better. He doesn't say a word and he won't say a word until I kiss him." Nori said moving one hand to Bofur's chin to pull his lips up towards his.

"You gotta kiss the guy." He said moving his lips closer the Bofur's and noticing Bofur closing his eyes and grabbing his shirt. "Go on and kiss the guy."

Nori gently placed his lips on Bofur's. When Bofur didn't pull away he wrapped his arms around Bofur's waist and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Bofur wrapped his hands around the back of Nori's neck and pulled him closer. Bofur moaned quietly when he felt Nori's tongue press against his lips asking for entry. He opened his mouth slightly and let Nori explore his mouth. The two broke away after a few minutes panting and trying to catch their breaths. Nori smiled and Bofur returned it. He grabbed the back of Nori's neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Nori smirked and put one hand against the wall and wrapped his other arm around to squeeze Bofur's ass and pull him closer. Bofur let out a squeak followed by a low moan. Nori grinded his hips against Bofur's and smirked when he heard Bofur's moans grow louder.

"Well well mermaid I guess you got your voice back." Nori said smirking as he pulled back from the kiss.

Bofur smiled and pushed his hips against Nori causing the taller man to let out a low moan as well. "Yer one ta talk."

Nori smirked again and grabbed onto Bofur's shirt. "You know this is my shirt right?"

"It is? I'm sorry I didn't know. Do you want it back?"

"I do actually." Nori purred kissing Bofur's neck and pulling the shirt up and over Bofur's head. He took a step back for a moment and stared at the shirtless blushing man. Bofur still had his amazing looking chest and a trail of hair that ran from his belly to an area Nori really wanted to become better acquainted to. He dropped the shirt and pulled his off and stepped forward grabbing Bofur's face in the process and pulling him into another kiss.

When Nori pulled his shirt off Bofur had only a moment to see the well formed six pack Nori had and the hair that was all over the mans chest, he really liked seeing him with no shirt on. He felt himself pulled into another kiss and felt something hard hit his thigh. He let out a moan as Nori readjusted so he could grind his hardness into Bofur's crotch.

"Is that a banana or are you just happy to see me?"

"You know damn well bananas aren't big enough to compare me to." Nori said kissing his way down Bofur's body and stopping just above his crotch.

Bofur frowned slightly as Nori began to undo his pants. Nori looked up and smiled but stopped suddenly jumping up when he saw Bofur's frown.

"What's wrong Bof?" Nori asked holding Bofur's arms.

Bofur looked away and let out a sigh. "N-nothing..."

Nori frowned and took a step back. "Bofur I want this to work out please don't lie to me. If you're uncomfortable with doing something or don't want to do something please tell me. I don't want us to lie to each other and keep things from one another."

Bofur looked at his feet then at Nori. "It's just...um it's just I don't want to go this far tonight. I mean we spent most of it with yer little brother."

Nori smiled and hugged Bofur. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I was worried ye would be mad at me fer stopping us."

Nori pulled back and pulled Bofur's chin up so he could look into his eyes. "Bofur I'd be mad if you didn't tell me. Besides I stopped you the first time." He kissed Bofur's forehead pulled back and put his shirt back on.

Bofur smiled and wrapped his arms around Nori's chest and hugged him. Nori smiled and kissed his head.

"Let me get you a new shirt. One that smells more like me." Nori said with a wink walking to his room. Bofur smiled and moved toward the couch again. Nori soon came out and handed him a shirt, Bofur smiled his thanks and pulled it on.

"Sooooo you wanna watch another movie?" Nori asked almost begging sounding.

"Sure. What movie?"

"Jurassic Park?" Nori asked moving toward the DVD player.

"Oh yes please." Bofur said as he sat down.

"First one okay?" Nori asked.

"Of course Nori."

Nori put the movie in and sat on the couch. A few minutes after the movie started Bofur was in Nori's lap, his head resting on his shoulder. Twenty minutes in and Bofur was straddling Nori as the two kissed. Thirty minutes in they had no shirts on again. Forty minutes in they were laying down, Nori's arm wrapped around Bofur's waist protectively. When the movie was over Nori got up and put the second one in. When he got back to the couch Bofur rolled over and pressed their chests together and moved his hand up to rub circles on Nori's face. Nori rubbed Bofur's back and kissed the other man softly. The two eventually fell asleep in each others arms smiling and thinking this was the best way they could of spent their six months.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...next one is sad...


	7. Chapter 7

**Can I just say that the reviews I get make my day 10000000 times better? You guys are soooo sweet! I feel so bad for this chapter...I'm sorry in advance...Sorry for any and all mistakes...their maybe a few because I quickly checked over it before posting it.**

**Warnings: Violence, reference to death, sexual content, sad stuff, fighting, I guess I just enjoy Nori in pain, ugh I'm sorry**

Relationships: Nori/Bofur and Bilbo/Thorin

I don't own anything!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7**

"So you and Bofur have been dating for six months?" Ori asked jumping on his brother's bed.

Nori groaned and rolled over and put his arm over his face. Bofur chuckled and looked up at Ori. Ori was wearing acorn footies and sitting on one of Nori's and Bofur's legs.

"Actually lad it's been a little over seven." Bofur said sitting up and pulling Ori into his lap. "So Ori a lil birdie told me tha' ye are gonna start school this week."

Ori looked down at his hands and nodded his head. "Dori says I need to go to school with other kids because I'm seven now. He wants me to start even though the years almost over."

Bofur smiled and lifted Ori's chin so he could look in his eyes. "Listen Ori you're gonna be just fine. You're a nice young lad and very smart."

Ori smiled and wrapped his arms around Bofur's neck and buried his face in his hair, Bofur chuckled and laid back down and rubbed Ori's back. Nori leaned up on his arm and smiled, Bofur was laying on his back with his eyes closed and had Ori laying on him with his head on his left shoulder. Ori was sucking his thumb and had clearly fallen back to sleep while Bofur rubbed his back.

Nori smiled and leaned over to kiss Ori's head and then Bofur's nose. He got out of bed and pulled pajama pants on and went to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee then sat at his counter and read the newspaper. He looked up when he heard the door opened and sighed.

-Here comes a fight.- Nori thought to himself as he put his coffee down.

Dori came walking into the house with a few bags of groceries and set them down in the kitchen. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at Nori, Nori smiled in return.

"Ori still in bed?" Dori asked walking to Ori's room.

"-sigh- He's sleeping on Bofur in my room." Nori said standing ready to hear the nagging.

Dori walked into Nori's room and stopped. He saw Bofur on his side, with a shirt on, facing the door with one hand on the back of Ori's head and the other over Ori's side reaching towards where Nori would of been laying. He let a small smile grace his lips then turned to walk back to the kitchen.

"Do you have any chamomile tea? I'd like to have a cup while I wait for Ori to get up."

Nori raised an eyebrow and pointed to a drawer in the kitchen. He watched Dori walk into the kitchen and pull the tea out. He took a drink of his coffee and studied his brother for a few moments, he finally placed his cup down and sighed.

"Why aren't you yelling about Bofur sleeping with Ori? Better why aren't you yelling about Bofur being here with Ori?"

"Honestly Nori all you think I do is yell at you." Dori said turning towards his brother. "I happen to very much like Bofur and wish him to stay in your life. Ori also very much likes Bofur. You should've heard him the other day, hehe, he was going on about how you and him would get married."

Nori spit his coffee out and started to choke. "Wh-what?"

"What?" Dori asked raising an eyebrow.

"He was talking about Bofur and I getting married?"

"Yes. What's so wrong with that idea?"

"We've been dating seven months!" Nori said throwing his hands up.

"True. It would be better to wait longer." Dori said nodding his head. "You seem a little...disgusted...by the idea of marrying Bofur. Is everything alright between you two?"

Nori sighed rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands. "I don't know Dori...everything is perfect."

"What's so wrong with that?" Dori asked confused.

"Because every time something perfect happens in my life someone or something comes along and fucks it up!"

"Nori you're being ridiculous."

"Am I? Look at what happens to Mom and Dad! Two years after Ori's born, two years after you finally got your flower store, and two years after I finally came out they were killed." Nori said slamming a fist on the counter. "And guess the fuck what Dori!"

Dori rolled his eyes and put his tea down. "What Nori?"

"The four year anniversary of when Mom and Dad died is the same fucking day as the one year anniversary of Bofur and I's first date!"

Dori froze as he went to pick his tea back up. "You asked him out on the date of Mom and Dad's death anniversary?"

"Yes. I didn't think he'd say yes plus I didn't want to be alone that day. I couldn't. I didn't think I'd fall in love with him and make it this far." Nori sighed placing his head in his hands. "I feel like something bad is going to happen that day."

"Nori you'll be fine." Dori said walking around the counter and placing a hand on his brothers back. "How about we all go to dinner that day? You, Ori, Bofur, and I. I'm sure Bofur wouldn't mind."

Nori smiled and looked up at his brother and nodded. Nori and Dori sat down to drink their coffee and tea with one another in silence.

-In the room during all this-

Bofur slowly woke up to the sound of voices. He sighed and pulled his arms closer to his chest. He jumped up when he didn't feel Ori in them anymore and looked around frantically. He calmed when he saw Ori sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ori lad? Are ye alright?" Bofur asked wrapping an arm around Ori's stomach and pulling him closer.

"They're talking about you and Nori gettin married." Ori said crawling into Bofur's lap. "Are you two gonna get married?"

"Well perhaps one day, but not anytime soon." Bofur said with a small smile. He moved back so he could lean against the headboard while Ori sat between his legs. Bofur ran his hands through Ori's hair as they listened to Dori and Nori talking.

"That's what Nori said." Ori whispered.

Bofur smiled slightly. The two sat in silence and they listened to the two men. Ori flinched when he heard his brother start to yell. He turned and buried his face into Bofur's chest, Bofur patted his head then rubbed his back.

"Shhh laddie yer alright. Yer brothers are jus' bein dumb." Bofur whispered placing a small kiss on Ori's head. "I'm sure they'll stop soon."

After a few minutes neither of them could hear Dori or Nori. Bofur sighed and looked down to find Ori wide awake, he smiled and Ori weakly returned it. Ori sat up on his knees and grabbed a handful of Bofur's hair and started to braid it. Bofur smiled and kissed Ori's nose and started to hum a random tune. After a few minutes Ori was looking around for a hair tie, Bofur laughed and held his wrist up. Ori smiled, showing his white teeth, and pulled the thing off Bofur's wrist and tied it at the end of Bofur's braid.

"How's it look lad?" Bofur asked with a smile.

"Well I think it looks amazing." Ori said sitting back on his feet.

Bofur nodded his head and leaned forward and kissed Ori's forehead. The two turned when they heard the door open and smiled.

"Hey look who's finally up!" Nori said walking to the bed and sitting down.

"Hi Dori."

"Hello Ori. Hello Bofur."

Bofur smiled and nodded his head as Dori sat on the end of the bed. The two looked at each other then looked back at Bofur and Ori. Ori laid his head on Bofur's thigh and stretched his feet out towards Dori. Bofur smiled and patted his head while Dori rubbed his leg.

"So we've got something we want to ask you." Dori said looking up at Bofur.

"Yes?" Bofur questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well okay you know how our one year anniversary for our first date is this Monday?" Nori asked poking Ori in the side.

"Lads I heard the two of ye talkin and I'd love to go to dinner with ye three. Actually, only if Ori wants me to."

Dori and Nori smiled and sighed a breath of relief while Ori jumped up and looked at Bofur with wide eyes. "Of course I want you to come!"

The three laughed as Ori looked around and pouted.

"Nori hurry up or you'll make us late!" Dori yelled standing in his doorway.

"How are we going to be late when we have reservations?" Nori asked pulling his jacket on and walking out the door.

"We could be, you don't know how they work reservations there." Dori said locking his door then walking to his car.

Nori rolled his eyes and got in the driver side door. "So Bofur picked Ori up from school and is meeting us there right?"

"Nori how many times do I have to tell you yes?" Dori asked pulling out of his driveway.

Nori rolled his eyes again and reached for his phone but stopped when Dori suddenly hit his brakes.

"What the hell?"

"Did you not see the ambulance and cop car drive by?" Dori asked slightly annoyed. "Hope who ever needs it is alright."

"I'm sure they will be. Now will you hurry up? I wanna hear how Ori's first day of school was!"

Dori rolled his eyes and drove to the restaurant. Once they got there nori pulled his phone out to text Bofur they'd made it. The two walked in and looked around.

"They must not be here yet." Dori mumbled.

"Do you have a reservation?" The stewardess asked.

"Yes. Ri for four." Dori said with a smile.

"Ah yes. Here you are. You're the first two to get here. Right this way please."

Dori looked at Nori with a questioning look and Nori shrugged. They walked to their table and sat down. Nori pulled his phone out again and saw he had no new messages, he sighed and text Bofur again. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, only talking when the waitress asked for their drinks. Once they got their drinks Dori sighed and glared at Nori.

"Where are they?"

"How the hell should I know? You're the one that planned this with Bofur not me."

"We agreed that Bofur would pick him up from school, help him with any homework he had, then they'd meet us here." Dori said taking a drink of his tea. "So where are they?"

"I'll try calling him." Nori said taking his phone out and dialing Bofur's number. After a few rings it went to voice mail. "He didn't answer."

"You don't think he wou-"

"Dori shut the fuck up. I've been seeing him for a year and dating him for almost a year. He's been with Ori plenty of times without you or me." Nori said slamming his glass down. "He'll have a legit reason for why he's so late. Oh look my phones ringing I bet it's him!"

Nori picked his phone up and answered it. "Hey babe whe-"

"I'm not yer babe. This Nori?"

"Dwalin?" Nori asked confused pulling the phone from his face to see who called him. "Why do you have Thorin's phone?"

"Ye need to get to the hospital immediately."

"What? Why?"

"It's Bofur and Ori. Somethin happe-"

"Dori we need to go to the hospital NOW." Nori said standing and throwing twenty dollars on the table.

"Why? What happened? What's going on?"

Nori was halfway to the door when Dori caught up with him and grabbed him. "What's going on? Why are we go-"

"Something's happened to Ori and Bofur."

Dori froze then ran to the car with Nori close behind. Once they got to the hospital, after running a few stop signs, they ran into the emergency room.

"Bofur Broadbeam and Ori Ri where are they?!" Nori yelled running up to the front desk.

"Wh-"

"BOFUR BROADBEAM AND ORI RI!"

"Nori calm down!"

"I fucking won't. Don't tell me-where the fuck are they?!" Nori yelled turning towards Thorin.

"Bofur is in surgery and Ori is in a room."

"Surgery?!" Dori and Nori yelled in unison.

"Wh-what happened?!" Dori asked holding Nori up.

"We're not exactly sure but we're guessing Bofur was driving and got into an accident-"

"No fucking duh!"

"There's more!" Thorin yelled. "Bofur and Ori were shot and-"

"What?!"

"AND we're guessing Ori called the police."

"ORI WAS SHOT?!" Dori screamed grabbing his face.

"The bullet just skimmed his left arm. His elbows are messed up and his tailbone is fractured and two of his ribs are cracked. He also has a black eye but other than that he's fine." Thorin said as calmly as he could.

Dori nodded his head holding tears back. "A-hmh-and what about Bofur?"

Thorin cringed slightly and shook his head. "Bofur is a lot worse. We found his car and the drivers side was totaled. He had a shot wound in his right cheek and a black eye. He also had a few shots in his right side and left leg. When we got there he was holding Ori to his chest. It took me and Dwalin to pull them apart. Bofur was refusing to let Ori out of his sight, even when he got here. It was really hard to get Bofur away from Ori."

Nori fell on his butt and put his head between his legs. Dori patted his head and sighed. "Why weren't we called?"

"We called all the numbers Ori had down if something happened to him."

"Where are they?"

"I told you Bofur is in surgery and Ori is in his room."

"Take me to him now." Dori growled.

Thorin flinched and started walking down the hall, Dori and Nori hot on his heels. Thorin stopped in front of a room and pointed in. Dori and Nori quickly walked in and froze in place, Ori was sitting up in a bed with tears in his eyes. His right eye was almost swollen shut and was bruising badly, his left arm was in a sling and he seemed to be gripping his side in pain.

Nori took a step forward then fell to the floor, Ori jumped and looked up. When he saw Dori helping Nori up new tears started to fall down his face.

"Dwri. Nwri." He tried saying.

"Shhhh little man." Nori said cupping his brothers face. "We're here. Everything will be fine."

"Ori..." Dori said grabbing his good hand.

"Ori? Lad? Can you tell me what happened?" Dwalin asked stepping into the room suddenly.

Ori looked at his brothers and both nodded. "Bofrs cer crsh nta nuther en ten ee ot out nd ent-"

"Ori stop please. Rest now. We'll talk later." Dwalin said with a sigh. "Are you two alright?"

"How's Bofur?" Nori asked.

Ori's eyes started to water and his breathing became heavy. Dori quickly started to rub his head and Ori calmed down.

"Nori come here!" Thorin hissed.

Nori looked at Ori and Dori, Dori nodded. Nori kissed Ori's ear then got up and followed Thorin and Dwalin into the hallway.

"Wh-"

"Do not mention Bofur's name to him. He'll slip into a panic attack and the doctor said that his ribs can't take another one. If he starts the conversation about him then be very careful with the subject." Thorin explained calmly.

"Another one?!"

"When he got stitched up and an okay we asked him what happened and he shook his head. We asked if he knew where Bofur and him were and he started to panic." Dwalin continued.

Nori leaned against a wall and sighed. He looked down and ran his hands through his hair, he felt the tears in his eyes and let them fall. "Is he gonna make it Thorin?"

Thorin flinched. "I've seen a lot weaker people with a lot worse injuries make it."

"That's what you're supposed to say." Nori coughed out. "I want the truth."

"He'll make it Nori." Thorin said patting his friends shoulder. "You should've heard him before he went in. He was mumbling about Bilbo and I's wedding, his nieces pageant, his brother and cousin, helping your brother convince you two to let him get a dog, and you. Most people that plan on giving up don't talk like that."

Nori sighed and stood up straight and gave Thorin a weak smile. "Where's Bofur?"

"In surgery Nori."

"How many times are you going to ask that?" Dori called from the room.

"It's natural Mister Ri. He's in shock." Dwalin said stepping back into the room.

"Can I see him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're not a doctor. You can't go into the room." Thorin said patting Nori's shoulder. "You can wait in the waiting room with Bilbo, Bofur, and Bombur if you'd like."

"I can't leave Ori." Nori said grabbing his chest.

Thorin nodded his head and patted Nori's shoulder and turned to leave. Nori stepped back into Ori's room and moved a chair next to his bed.

"Whrs Bofr?" Ori asked very hoarsely.

"Getting fixed." Nori said as calm as he could.

"Fixed?"

"Yes."

"Ee roken?"

"In a way."

"M fault?"

"No Ori it's not and don't you dare think that." Nori said grabbing Ori's hand. "You did nothing wrong. This has nothing to do with you."

"Yu shld go em."

"Ori I'm not leaving your side." Nori said firmly.

Ori coughed then pointed at Dori then himself, he then pointed at Nori then the door.

"Ori..."

"Go." Ori said as firm as he could. "Eeds oo ore."

Nori looked up at Dori and Dori nodded his head. He leaned over kissed Ori's head then got up to leave. He walked down the hallway until he was near the front desk, Dwalin was talking to some other officers and nodded to him and pointed down the hallway behind him. Nori gave him a weak smile and walked down the hallway, his hand on the wall so he wouldn't fall on his face. After what felt like hours of walking he stumbled and fell on his face when his hand reached into a room. He looked up and saw Bifur rushing to his side to help him up.

"Ye alright lad?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Nori looked up and saw a man standing above him, he was about the same height as Dori, maybe a few years older than him, and had a white beard with matching white hair. His eyes shined bright with worry and what Nori guessed was hope.

"I-I'm fine." Nori choked out. "I-is he...?"

"We haven't heard anything yet. I'm Balin by the way, Dwalin's older brother."

Nori nodded his head and walked into the room, he looked around at everyone. He saw Bifur walking over to stand next to a sitting Bombur. Next to Boumbur was a woman that looked a little shorter than Bombur with dark brown hair and bright green eyes, he assumed it was Bombur's wife. Next to the lady were three kids, two girls and one boy. The boy looked like the oldest and had dark brown hair and bright green eyes like his mother. The girls, he couldn't figure out who was older, one had red hair and blue eyes and the other had brown hair and green eyes. Nori smiled at the three and sat across from them.

"How long has he been in surgery?"

"No idea. When we got 'ere they told us ta come to this room and wait." Bombur mumbled. "How's yer lil brother?"

"Great. Can't really talk well though, and he's in a lot of pain, but other than that he's great." Nori said with a small smile. "Did any of you hear what happened?"

"They got into a car crash then were shot at." Bombur answered.

"Does an-"

"Mister Broadbeam?" A man asked walking into the room.

Bifur and Bombur both stood instantly and stepped forward.

"How is he?" Bombur asked grabbing Bifur's hand.

"May I speak to you two in the hall?"

"O-of course."

The three walked into the hall and Nori followed. The doctor raised an eyebrow but Bombur shook it off and mumbled it's his boyfriend. The doctor nodded then looked at his clipboard.

"You're...?"

"Brother." "Cousin." "Boyfriend."

"Right. He's out of surgery and doing very well." The doctor said looking back at the three men. "He's in a room resting now. I have to say he's a very brave man saving that child and making it through surgery."

"There was a chance he wouldn't?" Nori asked placing his hand over his mouth.

"There's always a slight chance that something can happen, but his injuries were rather minor. He's going to need to stay here for a few days before leaving. He won't be able to live on his own, he'll be too sore and incapable of moving. We're giving him some medications he'll need to take for a month. After the month he'll need to come back in and we'll check up on him to see if he's okay."

The three looked at each other and then the doctor and nodded.

"Who'll he be staying with then?"

"Nori." Bifur grunted out.

Bombur and Nori's eyes widened and they looked at Bifur in shock. Bifur glared and nodded his head. The doctor looked down and wrote something then looked back up at Nori.

"I'll need to ask you a few questions and explain to you how to properly take care of him." The doctor said.

"Brain okay?" Bifur asked.

"I'm sor-"

"Brain." Bifur said pointing at his scar. "Okay?"

"Oh oh. Yes yes. He didn't have any injuries that could lead to brain problems. Now, Mister Nori if you'd follow me so I can explain everything to you please."

Nori nodded and followed the doctor down the hall. They came to a room and walked in and sat at a desk. Nori looked around and saw that the doctors name was Oin. He tried searching his brain but couldn't remember why it sounded familiar. He shook it off and looked around the office before being pulled back into reality.

"Have you taken care of someone before?"

"My little brother."

"Works for me." Oin said writing on his clipboard. "I'll just need you to sign some papers then I'll let you go."

"Can I see Bofur?"

"I'll check to see if he's awake yet and if he wants visitors." Oin said standing up.

Nori nodded and looked down at the paper he was handed. He sighed and started answering the questions, after a few minutes Oin came back and gave him a small smile.

"He's awake and wouldn't mind visitors." Oin said then his smile dropped slightly.

"But?" Nori asked putting the clipboard down.

"He'd like ta see his family then you."

Nori frowned and nodded his head. "When his family is done seeing him and if he still wants me to visit I'll be with Ori."

Oin nodded then let Nori leave before walking into his office. After a few minutes he left to gather Bifur, Bombur and his family up to lead them to Bofur's room. When they got to his door Bifur rushed in and Bombur very slowly walked in.

"Brotha?" Bombur asked.

Bofur was looking out the window and slowly turned his head to smile at his family. His family flinched at how he looked. His left eye was black and swollen, his right cheek was stitched up, his lip had dried blood on it where a cut was, and he had his arm wrapped around his right side.

"Oh come now you've seen me worse brotha." Bofur said with a small smile. "Come give me a hug!"

Bombur and Bifur rushed over and wrapped their arms, carefully, around Bofur. Bofur smiled and patted Bifur's back and Bombur's head.

"Billy, Nelly, Shelly come 'ere!" Bombur said pulling back and looking at his kids.

The three kids slowly walked up to their uncle and smiled. Bofur reached down and rustled his nephew's hair and whipped the tears from his niece's eyes. The three children smiled and started asking a million questions about what happened. Bofur smiled and laughed and answered most of the questions, he didn't want to scare the kids. After a few minutes their mother told them to hush and let their uncle rest, they pouted but listened. Bifur and Bombur talked with him for an hour before they decided they needed to head home. They gave Bofur hugs and kisses then left.

"Ah I see your family has left. Would you like me ta fetch Mister Ri?" Oin asked walking into the room.

"Sure Oin...or should I say Doctor Oin?" Bofur laughed laying his head back against a pillow.

Oin nodded his head then left the room, mumbling about how he should of said no to being his friends doctor. Bofur closed his eyes and hummed to himself until Nori got there. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt a hand rest on his cheek. He looked up and saw Nori inches from his face and Dori behind him, he gave them a small smile that turned into a frown. He pulled away from the hand and looked back out the window. After a few minutes he turned back towards Nori and Dori with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sor-"

"Save it Bofur." Dork said putting a hand up.

Bofur flinched and looked down at his hands tears falling from his eyes.

"Bofur no, I didn't mean it like that!" Dori said rushing to Bofur's side. "I mean you don't need to apologize. We should thank you if anything."

"Thank me?" Bofur asked looking up at Dori. "Fer what?"

"Saving our brother!" Nori said throwing his arms up.

"If it weren't for me he'd never of needed savin'." Bofur said looking down.

"Bofur we heard what happened, well sorta." Nori said pulling Bofur's face towards his.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Dori asked turning towards the door. "Mister Thorin and Mister Dwalin need to know."

Bofur looked at the two men in the doorway and gave them a smile smile, he took a deep breath and started to explain what happened. "Aye. Well let's see...I picked Ori up from school, like we planned, and we went ta get some ice cream. After that we went back ta my apartment and we worked on his homework together. When he was done we decided to watch some movies until it was time for dinner." Bofur paused then looked out the window then back at the four men. "About a half hour before dinner we got ready and left and as I was driving down Main Street a car started followin' me. Well I thought they were, so I panicked and tried loosin 'em so I went down Fort Street. The car wasn't behind me anymore so I calmed down and stopped at the red light and then turned when it was green and a car came flying at us."

"What happened then?" Thorin asked.

"Well it was pretty obvious the car wasn' gonna stop so I turned as fast as I could away from tha car so it'd hit my side n' not Ori's." Bofur said looking down. "Tha car hit the front of mine and sent us backwards. Ori and I hit our heads off the dashboard, the driver drove off."

"Who shot you two?" Dwalin asked crossing his arms.

"I'm gettin' there. Well after he drove off the car was smoking and I got worried. I looked over at Ori and his eyes was turning black. I unbuckled his seatbelt and told him to get out. He did and so did I. I raced round the car, picked him up, and ran to the sidewalk and put 'em down. I leaned down to make sure he was okay and pulled my phone out to call ya two but stopped when Ori screamed and started to cry."

"What happened? Why?" Dori asked jumping forward a little.

"A man came up behind me and pointed a gun at me head. He put it next to my cheek and I grabbed Ori's arm to pull him away but the man shot and skimmed my cheek and poor Ori's arm. He pushed me out of tha way then pushed Ori to the ground roughly." Bofur said with tears in his eyes. "Ori tried getting up but the man kicked him twice and held his gun up like he was gonna shot Ori. I jumped up and pushed his arm away, that's when he shot my leg. I fell after that and the man turned and shot me twice in the side then ran off. I crawled over to Ori and pulled him to my chest to try and calm him down and protect him incase someone else appeared. Ori pulled me phone out and called Thorin"

"Can you tell me what he looked like?" Thorin asked after a few minutes.

"Taller than me, Nori's height maybe, white, dark hair an' eyes. Wearing all black..." Bofur paused. "That's all I really saw anyway. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Bofur. You were trying to protect Ori. No one will blame you for not seeing the man." Thorin said patting his friends leg.

Dwalin mumbled walking out the room. "I'll call in an' tell 'em what Bofur said."

Thorin nodded his head and waved his goodbye to the men then left.

"I'm going to go see if Ori woke up." Dori said squeezing Bofur's leg then leaving.

Nori waited until his brother closed the door before he finally spoke.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Not exactly what he meant to say.

"W-what?" Bofur choked out.

"Why would you go down Fort Street?"

"Because I wanted to loose tha car...I left as soon as I knew it wasn' followin' us."

Nori sighed and sat on the chair next to the bed. He put his face in his hands and started to cry. Bofur flinched and reached over and rubbed his shoulder.

"God Bofur I thought I lost you two when I got the call." Nori sobbed.

"You'll never lose us Nori. I promise."

"My parents said the sa-"

"We're not yer parents. His yer brother and I'm yer boyfriend." Bofur said firmly. "You won't lose us."

Nori bit his bottom lip then stood up and leaned over Bofur, he put his forehead on Bofur's and smiled.

"I love ye Nori. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too Bofur."

Nori leaned down and kissed Bofur gently then sat back down. The two sat in silence staring at each other for a while before Nori broke the silence again.

"You're living with me for a month."

"I know. Bombur told me."

"Excited?"

"Ye know it love."

Nori smiled and let out a small laugh. He jumped slightly when he heard the door open and turned to see Oin walk in.

"Bofur needs to sleep." Oin said apologetically.

Nori sighed and kissed Bofur's head and promised he'd be back in the morning, Bofur smiled and nodded. When Nori and Oin left the room he laid his head back and fell asleep instantly.

Nori walked to his little brother's room and paused in the doorway. Ori was sleeping with his head in Dori's lap, Dori looked up and gave a weak smile as Nori walked into the room. He sat in a chair and watched Ori's side rise and fall as he slept.

"I thought I'd lost them." Nori whispered running his hand through Ori's hair.

"So did I for a moment." Dori whispered watching Ori. "But then I remembered Ori is a strong lad and Bofur wouldn't abandon the ones that love and need him."

"You really like him Dori?" Nori asked pulling his hand back and looking up at his brother.

Dori smiled and moved Ori's hair behind his ear. "He seems to be growing on me...and Ori cares for him deeply."

Nori smiled and went back to playing with Ori's hair. Dori smacked his hand after a few minutes because Ori shifted like he was waking up. Once Ori stopped moving the two decided to stay silent. Oin came in a few minutes after Ori stopped moving to tell the brothers they were welcome to stay the night, never really thinking they planned on leaving anyway.

Dori eventually laid his head back to get some much needed sleep. Nori leaned down in the chair, he put his elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. He stared at a wall for awhile completely lost in thought.

"I'm gonna do it." Nori said after an hour or so.

"Do what?" Dori asked lifting his head up and looking at his brother.

"Ask him to marry me."

"What?" Dori asked confused. "Nori you two haven't even been together a whole year. How do you know yo-"

"Dori I love him." Nori said looking in his older brother's eyes. "I know I've said that before but I mean it, truly, this time."

Dori raised an eyebrow at his brother and Nori sighed and leaned back in the chair with his face in his hands.

"Dori I know what you're going to say but you're wrong. I've never felt like this before. With anyone. I feel...I don't even know how to describe it!" Nori said looking back at his brother. "I feel so alive, and in a different way than what you're thinking! I mean I laugh and smile when I see him or think about him. It's not like any of my other relationships where I just wanted to have sex then leave, hell we haven't even had sex yet!" Nori paused and looked at the wall, his eyes widened suddenly. "I don't want to have sex with him..."

"As impressed, and rather proud, as I am with that, Nori, sex is part of a relationship. Unless it's not what you want, which is perfectly respectable, some people don't like it, and that's okay. If you don't like it don't don't do, and don't let someone make you do anything your uncomfy with. Ever." Dori paused and shook his head. "Anyway I know you Nori. You like sex."

"I know, I know, I know! I don't mean I don't want to have sex with him-because I do and I'm pretty sure he wants to with me-I mean I don't want our first time to be sex."

"Nori I think you need to get some sleep. It's been a long stressful day and you're not making any sense at all." Dori said reaching over and brushing a loose strand of hair out of Nori's face.

Nori batted Dori's hand away and turned and looked in his brothers eyes. "I. Don't. Want. Sex. With. Him."

Dori just shook his head. "Nori get some sleep."

"Do I have to actually say it? Do I really need to? Because I will." Nori said throwing his hands up.

"What are yo-"

"I want our first time to be loving and caring not sex."

"You mean...you want to make love with him?"

"Ew Dori shut up...it sounds so weird when you say it..." Nori said leaning back in his chair.

Dori rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I guess he really is important if you want to think of that as love making over sex."

"Shut. Up. It's so wrong when you say it."

Dori huffed and looked back down at the sleeping Ori.

"But yes I want to make love to him...hmm...I like how that sounds. I want to make love with Bofur." Nori hummed with a small smile on his face.

Dori rolled his eyes and put a hand over Ori's ear. "When are you going to ask him then?"

"After Thorin and Bilbo's wedding." Nori said looking back at Ori. "I mean they've already postponed it this long I'm sure with Bofur's injury it'll be pushed back longer...so it'll be perhaps a year or so...you know...to be real sure..."

"Can I be your best man?" Ori asked sitting up suddenly.

"Hey look who's up-did you hear that whole conversation?"

"Yes I did Dori." Ori said with a smile. "So what's make love?"

"Well uh...its when two people who love each other very much...um...hug in a way that is...nice?" Dori explained.

"Oh." Ori said shaking his head. "So we can make love?"

"W-what?" Nori stammered.

"The three of us. We can make love right? Because we love each other." Ori said turning to look at Dori. "Can we?"

"No. No. No. No." Dori and Nori said in unison.

"Why not? Don't we love each other?"

"It's a different kind of love kid."

"Different kind of love?"

"You'll understand more when you're older but yes. I love you in a brother way and I love Bofur in a special hug way." Nori said patting Ori's head.

"But I love Bofur like a brother but like hugging him. What's that?"

"Incest." Nori said with a laugh.

"What?" Ori asked tilting his head.

"Nori!" Dori said sternly. "Nothing. That's brotherly love."

"Well if they get married he'll be our brother." Ori said cheerily. "Can I special hug him then?"

"No, you can never special hug anyone ever Ori." Nori said with a laugh.

"Why not?" Ori pouted.

"Because I'm an overprotective big brother."

Ori stared at Nori then Dori, Dori was nodding his head in agreement. Ori pouted and curled up against Dori's stomach. Dori glared at Nori then sighed, the two laughed for a minute.

"G'night Dori." Nori said leaning back in the chair.

"Pleasant dreams Nori." Dori said doing the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked some things up and skimmed articles about people getting shot and well this is the best I could do...I'm no doctor...but hey it's fiction...haha...bad humor...I ended it happy at least! Next update maybe awhile because it does no want to be written...I think Nori is mad I keep trying to ruin his life...


	8. Chapter 8

Heeeeeeeey! Sorry it took such long time to update this! I feel horrible! I'm in my last month of school and it's rather crazy. Also there are probably a lot or grammar mistakes because I quickly finished this (it did not want to be written), quickly read through it, and uploaded it. Really sorry about that!

Warnings: Violence, language, implied sex.

Pairings: Nori/Bofur and Thorin/Bilbo

Thank you for all the lovey reviews as always

I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

After a week in the hospital Oin finally cleared Bofur and allowed him to leave. The week prior to Bofur leaving Nori, Dori, Bombur, and Bifur cleaned Nori's apartment for when Bofur was released. Oin, Nori figuring out it was Bofur's friend, came by to help explain how to take care of Bofur and what to expect from him. Bifur and Dori caught on quickly while Bombur and Nori needed to take notes.

When Bofur first got to Nori's he was cheery at all the attention he got. Nori had to, which Bofur found ridiculous, help him walk anywhere he went. He also had to help him in and out of bed, and in the shower, which Nori enjoyed way too much. After a week Bofur became slightly annoyed, but still appreciative, with everyone coming to see him and asking if he was okay.

One weekend when Bilbo came over three times in a day Bofur found himself responding sarcastically to everything he was asked. Bilbo got upset and the two got into an argument and Bilbo left, slamming the door. Thorin and Nori tried getting the two to talk but both were being very stubborn. After a few days the two gave up and told each man they needed to grow up. Bilbo and Bofur made the next week hell for the two.

Bilbo refused to look at any and all things relating to the wedding because he was furious with what Thorin said. Bofur refused to let Nori help him walk because he was annoyed. At the end of the week the two felt bad for how they acted and apologized to each other over lunch. They apologized to their boyfriends as well, but continued to annoy them.

At the end of the month they went back to the hospital for Bofur's appointment. Nori was annoyed to find out he was doing better and could do almost all tasks by himself. He was happy to learn Bofur still needed to stay with him. He was ever more excited when they learned Bofur should be all better by their one year. Nori decided to celebrate this good news with breakfast in bed.

"Waaaaaaaake uuuuuuup!" Nori said jumping on his bed.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." Bofur groaned rolling over onto his side.

"Oh no you don't! Doctor said no sleeping on your side Bof."

Nori jumped off the bed and ran around to Bofur's side and, gently, pushed him on his back. Bofur groaned and sat up to lean against the headboard. He glared at Nori for a moment before an evil smile spread on his face, Nori raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. Bofur reached up and pulled Nori towards his face, so they're foreheads were touching. Nori absentmindedly put his hand between Bofur's legs to balance himself.

"When I'm all well and better...well...Nori."

"What?" Nori asked questioningly.

"Oh Nori." Bofur said leaning his head back against the headboard.

"What?"

"Noooooori!"

"What?! Are you okay? Are you in pain? Did one of your stitches come out when you moved or sat up? Oh de-"

"Nori look where yer hand is."

Nori looked down and saw his hand between Bofur's legs. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink when he looked back at Bofur. "You were..."

"Hinting at what's going to happen when I'm better." Bofur said with a smirk.

Nori dropped his head into Bofur's lap and Bofur laughed. Nori stood back up and pulled Bofur's hair then kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. Bofur chuckled then slid back down into it he bed and pulled the covers over his head. He groaned when he felt something placed on his stomach and the covers pulled back.

"Why do ye torture me so?" Bofur asked sitting back up.

"Hey careful I put a lot of time into making those eggs and toast for you!"

"Oh I'm so sure ye did. I bet it was real hard cracking the eggs into a skillet. Then puttin' the toast into tha toaster and then buttering it."

"Are you making another sexual innuendo?"

"How do ye even...how?"

"Eggs in skillet could be like ha know...and toast in the toaster then buttering it?"

"Just stop and get me juice."

"Are yo-"

"Orange juice please!"

"Okay so I'm guessing your not implying sex so I'll actually go get real juice."

"What did ye think I meant by 'get me juice'?" Bofur asked looking at Nori worriedly.

"You don't want to know." Nori said leaving the room.

Bofur stared at the wall for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. After a moment he looked up and gasped.

"Nori that would taste terrible with eggs!"

"Careful Bofur that's how babies are made."

"Nori stop."

Nori laughed walking back into the room and handed Bofur a glass of juice, Bofur smiled and took it. Nori laid on the bed next to Bofur and watched the other man eat. After a few minutes he closed his eyes and a small smile came to his lips as he thought of the events of the past few weeks.

Bofur was released from the hospital and moved into Nori's house. Ori was much, much, better. He could walk and talk without flinching and stuttering. The only problem Ori really had was whenever he saw Bofur he would get teary eyed and hug the man and wouldn't let go. Nori smiled glad that Ori wasn't mad at Bofur.

"So when's Dori coming over?" Bofur asked dropping a piece of toast on Nori's face.

"Later. Noon...ass." Nori said sitting up and throwing the toast at Bofur.

Bofur chuckled and Nori took the plate back to the kitchen. When he walked back in the room he sighed and smacked his forehead. Bofur rolled over, so he was on his and Nori's side of the bed, and went back to sleep. Nori rolled his eyes and walked to his closet to pull out clothing then walked to his bathroom and started the shower. After a few minutes and rolled his eyes and stepped in.

"Fiiiiiiine. Don't come join me...lazy." Nori mumbled.

When Nori was done with his shower he got out and dried off. He paused for a moment when he heard noise from the kitchen but shook it off thinking it was Bofur or Ori. He pulled his boxers and sweatpants on then put a lazy braid in his hair and walked into his bedroom and froze. Standing in front of his bed staring at a sleeping Bofur was a man taller than him. He had jeans and a tight shirt on and a leather jacket, his hair was short and black. His arms were crossed but when he dropped them Nori saw the familiar tattoo of a snake on his right arm, from elbow to wrist. Nori felt a shiver run down his back and he gulped.

"W-what are you doing here?" Nori gulped.

The man turned and smirked at Nori. "So how long have you been nailing him? A week?"

"Viper get out." Nori hissed walking towards the man. "Now."

"That's not a very nice way to greet an old friend." Viper said with an amused smile. "Wanna tag team on 'im?"

"If you touch him I'll rip your arm off and beat you with it." Nori growled stepping in front of the slightly taller man.

"Geez Nori calm down. Who is he?"

"My boyfriend, not that it's any of your business."

"Haha. Boyfriend. Oh my-what have you been dating for a week now?" Viper said laughing.

"Eight months." Nori said sternly.

"Oh geez Nori, I heard all the rumors and I hoped they weren't true. You really have gone soft and straight."

"Exactly. I'm out of that life. Now get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops and send you back to jail." Nori hissed pushing the man back. "How'd you even get in?"

"Picked the lock. Sad to know you're out. Not shocked it happened though." Viper said walking towards the bedroom door. "Too bad too, I mean if you were still in I'd tell you who attacked your bro-"

Nori jumped forward and pushed Viper against the wall. He held one arm against it and had a knife pressed to the man's throat.

"Tell me who it was."

"Nori?" Bofur asked sitting up. "What's going on? Who is he? Nori why- WHY DO YOU HAVE A KNIFE TO THAT MAN'S THROAT?"

"Bofur relax. He's an old friend that was just about to tell me something important."

"Didn't know your boyfriend was skilled with a knife?" Viper asked looking at Bofur. "What else haven't you told him?"

"Answer the question or I'll paint my walls with your blood."

"Nori stop!" Bofur said jumping up and running towards the two.

Bofur grabbed Nori's arm and pulled it back from Viper's neck. Viper smirked and punched Nori in the stomach then turned and ran.

"Wanna find out? You know where to come!" Viper yelled as he slammed the front door.

Nori dropped the knife and stood, holding his stomach, and turned toward Bofur. Bofur was staring at him sternly, but worriedly. Nori growled and grabbed Bofur by the arms and pushed him against the wall and towered above him. Bofur gulped and tried to get away but couldn't.

"Why did you do that?" Nori growled.

"Y-you had a knife to his throat, Nori, and were threatening to kill him." Bofur stuttered out scared.

"He was going to tell me who attacked you and Ori!" Nori yelled, grip tightening.

"N-Nori please let go, y-yer hurting me." Bofur gulped trying to hold tears back.

Nori growled and pushed Bofur back against the wall then walked to the bathroom. Bofur gulped, slid down the wall and pulled his legs up to bury his face in his knees. He let out quiet sobs and rubbed his legs, when he heard the water to the sink turn on he got up and left the room. He quickly walked towards Ori's room, worried the young boy was hurt. He pushed the door open and looked around. When he didn't see Ori he started to panic.

"O-Ori?"

"Bofur!" Ori jumped out of his closet and ran to the man and hugged his legs.

"Why were ye in the closet lad?"

Ori looked up at Bofur, tears on his face, and frowned. "I heard the door and figured it was Dori. So I jumped out of bed and ran to greet him, but when I got to the living room I saw Viper and panicked."

"You knew that man?" Bofur asked raising an eyebrow.

"He was one of Nori's old friends. Dori said if he ever came over when I was here to lock my door and hide in the closet until he left. I was too scared to lock my door." Ori said reaching his arms up.

Bofur frowned and picked the little boy up and held him close. Ori started crying again and Bofur patted his back. He walked over to Ori's bed and sat down. After a few minutes he looked up and looked at Bofur.

"Did Nori hurt you?" Ori whispered.

"What? No." Bofur said.

"I heard yelling and Viper leaving so I thought that was it. So I went to your guys bedroom but when I got there Nori had you against the wall and you were crying."

"Oh no, no no, no! Nori was just-he was um-he was just making sure I was okay because I was scared." Bofur lied smiling, hoping Ori believed him.

"I saw the knife." Ori whispered.

Bofur frowned. "He pulled it out to scare Viper. He wasn't going to hurt anyone."

Ori tilted his head to the side, clearly not believing him, but didn't ask anything more. Instead he buried his head into Bofur's neck and started crying hard, his body was shaking. Bofur rocked back and forth, patted his head and rubbed his back trying to calm him down. After a few minutes Ori stopped shaking and just sniffled and let out quiet sobs. Bofur sighed and kissed his forehead then stood back up. Ori wrapped his arms around Bofur and pulled his face back to look the man in the face. Bofur smiled and started to hum and sway back and forth, Ori smiled and started to laugh.

Bofur turned towards the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw Nori leaning against the door. His eyes were red and swollen, he looked like he had been crying. Ori stopped laughing and turned to look at what caught Bofur's attention. When he saw Nori he gasped and buried his face in Bofur's neck and let out sobs again. Bofur hushed him and rubbed his back. Nori frowned and walked towards the two then stopped. He recognized the look Bofur had on his face, he'd recognize it anywhere. It was the same look Dori gave him when he first started hanging around guys like Viper. The look of disappointment and betrayal.

"Bofur...I'm..." Nori tried coming up with something, anything, to say. "I've nothing to say other than I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of acted how I did. I was just furious and there's no excuse for what I did. If you want to end things with me then I understand. You don't deserve to be treated that way."

Bofur stared at the other man for a moment then looked at Ori. At some point during Nori's little speech Ori pulled back and watched his brother. Currently Ori was looking at Bofur with wide eyes. Bofur sighed, kissed Ori's forehead, then put Ori on the ground and walked over to Nori. He stared for a moment before sighing again and wrapping his arms around the other man in a tight hug.

"I'm not gonna break up with ya." Bofur whispered. "But please don't ever do that again...it was...terrifying."

Nori smiled and nodded, tears in his eyes. "O-of course I won't. I swear!"

"And at some point I would like to hear how ye know how to use knives. And whatever else that man meant...and who he even was and why he was here and how he got in. Ori was downright terrified Nori."

Nori, crying now, picked Ori up hugged him then hugged him and Bofur. "When I was younger my dad taught me how to use them. I've told you everything he meant. He's an old friend, I use that term loosely. I'm guessing he was here because he'd just got out of jail and wanted to see if I'd really stopped associating with the wrong people. He can pick locks."

Bofur stared at the man for a moment before shaking his head. "Why was he in jail?"

"He stole cars." Ori said.

"How's he know where ye live?"

"I've lived here forever."

Bofur gave him a confused look.

"Dori, Ori, and I moved in here after our parents died. Dori moved into a house a few years ago. I stayed here, even after I stopped hanging with those type of guys."

"Nori that's dangerous! What if one of those men are after you?"

Nori opened his mouth to reply but stopped. He thought back to what Viper had said _not shocked it happened though. _What did that mean?

"Nori?"

"Wh-"

"Are ye even listening?"

"I've been meaning to move out. I've looked at apartments online to find somewhere new to move." Nori said, noticing Bofur was holding Ori now. He really did space out.

"When we're ye planning on tellin' me this?" Bofur asked one hand on his hip other holding Ori, angry pout on his face.

"Um...well the thing is...I was...um..."

"Nori?"

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to move in with me." Nori whispered looking down at the floor blushing.

"Ye what?"

"Would you want to move in with me?" Nori asked looking up. "Permanently."

Bofur's mouth opened but before he replied Nori jumped forward and grabbed his shoulders.

"Not here. In our own place."

Bofur looked at Nori then Ori. Ori had his cheek on his shoulder, next to Nori's hand, and arms around his neck. Bofur smiled and looked back at Nori.

"I'd love ta live with ya Nori."

Nori's face lit up and he pulled Bofur into a tight hug.

"Hey!" Ori squeaked. "Mine!"

Nori looked at his brother and laughed. Ori had his arms wrapped around Bofur's neck and his chin on Bofur's shoulder. Nori looked at Bofur and smiled.

"Is he now?" Nori asked hands on his hips.

"Yes. He's mine!"

"But I've known him longer."

"So?"

"So he's mine."

"No!" Ori whined pulling Bofur's shirt. "He's miiiiine."

"How about we share him?"

Ori looked at Bofur's face then Nori. He hummed for a minute and tapped his chin. He sighed dramatically before he replied. "I guess that's okay. We can share him."

Nori and Bofur laughed and Ori gave them a pouty face. When they calmed down they walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. Ori sat on the stool and watched the two with a smile. Nori made pancakes and when he finished them he took out strawberries and whip cream and made a smiley face on Ori's pancake, Ori smiled and hugged Bofur.

"Where's my smiley face pancake?" Nori asked fake pouting sitting next to Ori.

"You don't get one. You let snake man in!" Ori said eating a strawberry.

"I didn't let him in, he broke in!"

"Either way he got in. He scared us and you were a...meanie face...so no special pancakes for you." Bofur said sitting on the other side of Ori.

Nori sighed and started eating his pancakes. They asked Ori if he was excited for school and got to hear a long speech about how he didn't like how slow they moved. Bofur chuckled and Nori shook his head. When they were done eating Nori picked the plates up and moved them to the kitchen. When they heard the door jingle they froze.

"Take Ori to his room and lock the door." Nori growled.

Bofur did as he was told and picked Ori up and ran to his room, locking the door. Ori pointed at the closet and the two hid in it.

Nori picked a bat up and walked to the door. He raised it above his head and froze when he saw Dori walking in. Dori froze and dropped his keys.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I thought you were someone else!"

"Who?" Dori asked confused.

"Viper."

Dori's face dropped. "He's out of jail then?"

"Yes." Nori sat throwing the bat on the couch. "Bofur and Ori are in Ori's room hiding."

Dori sighed grateful Bofur was here, he didn't want to think about what would've happened if he wasn't. He grabbed the door handle and tried turning it. At first he was confused then remembered the rule he made Ori follow if Nori's 'friends' came around. He knocked on the door twice. He heard someone gasp and then what sounded like crying, he started to panic when no one opened the door.

"Ori?" Dori yelled. "Bofur? It's Dori!"

He heard moving then the door flew open. Bofur was standing in front of him holding Ori close to himself. Ori turned and held his arms out towards Dori. Dori took him and pulled him close patting his head. The two walked out into the living room and saw Nori pacing back a forth.

"Nori this has gone too far. You-"

"Bofur and I are moving in together." Nori said walking towards them. "Not here."

"Where then?"

"I've been looking for places but can't find anywhere close to his bookstore and my job."

"Ye could move into my house." Bofur said.

"Really? You wouldn't care?"

"Nori the whole point is to move in together..."

"Right. Um then we'll if it's okay with you then yes!"

Bofur smiled and nodded his head. Nori pulled Bofur into a tight hug and kissed him.

"Are you sure you can handle living together? You haven't even been dating a whole year..."

"Technically we've been dating a year." Nori said matter of factly.

"And I've been living here for a more than a month."

Dori gave them both a stern look then looked down at Ori. He was looking at the two with wide eyes and a bright smile. He obviously was okay with this information.

"I suggest calling some friends to help you move all your stuff." Dori said with a sigh.

Nori and Bofur, even though Nori wouldn't admit it, both squealed and jumped on Dori and hugged him, Dori shook his head and accepted the hug.

"You really are gonna let this happen?" Nori asked pulling back slightly and looking his brother in the eyes.

Dori smiled and shook his head. "Of course I am Nori. Why wouldn't I?"

"Last time I talked about moving in with some-"

"He was a bad person Nori. Look where he is now! In jail for murder!"

Bofur's eyes widened. "You almost moved in with a murderer?"

"He was my best friend in high school. At the time I didn't know he was capable of that."

"Makes me wonder what's wrong with you Bofur." Dori mumbled pulling out of the hug, putting Ori down, and walking to the kitchen.

"Dori!" Nori yelled.

"What? You don't date or are friends with people that don't have demons." Dori said flatly.

"I do though Dori." Bofur said with a smile.

Nori and Dori turned and stared at Bofur with worried expressions.

Bofur sighed. "My parents died when I was twelve and my cousin, that was our guardian after that, got into a terrible accident seven years later."

"Ohhhhh." The older brothers said in unison.

Bofur rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh Bofur I didn't mean-"

"It's fine Dori!"

"Well then that's settled." Nori said leaning against his counter.

"What is?" Bofur, Dori, and Ori asked.

"Bofur has demons and we're moving in together!"

"Ye really need to pay more attention to what ye say..." Bofur mumbled as he was pulled into another hug.

"Nori rolled his eyes and kissed Bofur. Dori sighed, picked Ori back up, and went to sit on the couch so he didn't have to watch the two.

XXXXXXXXXX

Again really sorry I took so long updating. I'll try and ave the next chapter up this weekend and MAYBE another one because I haven't updated for a while and I feel horrible!


	9. Chapter 9

Hiiiiiiiiiii! Long time no update. I'm really sorry. School has been hounding me with work (end of the year crap). Summer is in two weeks and I plan on writing everyday. I know where I want to go with this but I haven't had a lot of time to type it up. Don't worry I'm not leaving it unfinished!Sorry for any and a mistakes!

Warnings: Nothing really. Kinda sad, in a way.

Pairings: Nori/Bofur and Bilbo/Thorin

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

"Come on Thorin put your back into it!" Bilbo yelled.

"I stand corrected, Nori, Bilbo is the one that needs to watch what he says."

Nori rolled his eyes and closed his car door. He turned to watch Thorin carrying a box to Bofur's car and laughed as Bilbo followed behind.

"Although Bilbo is doing more work than you."

"I'm still in healing!"

"You're being a baby!" Bilbo shouted walking up to the pair. "You also need to help me plan my wedding!"

"I was shot!"

"So? That doesn't excuse you from helping me plan my wedding!"

Bofur chuckled and patted Bilbo on his shoulder. "Aye, I suppose yer right."

Bilbo puffed his chest up and nodded his head before running over to annoy Thorin more. Nori laughed and wrapped an arm around Bofur and pulled him closer. The two hugged for a moment before Nori pulled away and walked back into his apartment, well his use to be apartment.

He looked around and sighed. He was having a hard time leaving the apartment, especially since it was where Ori spent a majority of his life. He walked over to his kitchen counter and sighed. The"Ori get off the counter joke" had started here when Dori put Ori on the counter for a moment, even though he says not to do that. He walked to Ori's room and laughed, before Dori and Ori moved out that was his room. He walked to the closet and smiled at the stain in the carpet. Ori and him hid in his closet once when Ori was littler, they were playing hide and go seek with Dori. When Dori opened the door Ori screamed and spilled his grape juice, really he shouldn't of had it in there to begin with but he got away with anything with Nori around.

"He's only seven ya know. You'll have plenty of time to make new memories, and stain our closet floor." Bofur said hugging Nori.

"It's our closet now?"

"Aye. Jus' like it's our apartment."

"You sure you're okay with that other bedroom being Ori's when he comes to visit?" Nori asked turning around.

"Of course. Why would ya even ask?"

"To be sure."

"Nori it's OUR home now. Meaning you can make decisions about it too."

"Well I'm still going to ask you before I do."

"As will I ask you before I do."

"It's your-"

"OUR!" Bofur said slapping Nori on the back of the head lightly. "Moron"

Nori laughed and wrapped Bofur into a hug. Bofur pulled back and placed a quick kiss on his cheek then walked back into the living room.

"Anything else we need to get?" Bilbo asked walking up behind Bofur.

"No. We got everything." Nori said walking up next to them.

"Well then let's go." Bilbo said skipping out the door.

Bofur shook his head and Nori laughed. The two grabbed hands and walked to the door. Nori shut the light off and turned to look one last time at the now empty apartment. He took a deep breath, smiled and shut the door. Bofur smiled and wiped a tear away from Nori's face.

"It's gonna be fine." Bofur said kissing Nori's cheek as they walked to his car.

Nori nodded his head and got in. The two drove to their new home in silence. When they got there Bilbo was walking out the door with an annoyed expression.

"Oh what's his problem?" Nori mumbled getting out of the car.

"Guess we're about to find out." Bofur mumbled back.

"Bilbo what's wrong?" They asked in unison.

"Well we walked in the apartment, because you know I still have my key, and well I'm met with some old guy asking me questions. Demanding to know why I'm there and how I got in." Bilbo explained. "Well naturally I was confused and asked the same questions. He accused me of breaking in. If Thorin hadn't come in I think he may of attacked me! He knew Thorin...although I don't know how. I've never seen him a day in my life!"

"Dori has a key?"

"Gave 'im one last week."

"You're going to regret that."

"I'm not. I rather like your brother."

"He's your brother?" Bilbo asked, annoyance going away.

"Yup. Good ole Dori is the eldest Ri." Nori said standing on his tiptoes.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and Bofur chuckled. The three walked in the apartment after a minute to find Dori and Thorin having a conversation. They greeted them then went back to it.

"And I'm saying we're not making a mistake. We love each other Dori." Thorin said, arms crossed.

"Dori stay out of their personal lives!" Nori yelled.

"All I said was how's the wedding planning going!" Dori said confused.

Dori and Nori got into an argument while the others watched. After a few minutes Thorin started to laugh and they all turned towards him.

"He really did only ask that. I just said that sentence for the hell of it." Thorin said behind his hand.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Nori and Dori asked. Flinching when they realized they sounded the same.

"To show Bofur what he's getting himself into." Thorin said seriously.

The two brothers looked from Thorin to Bilbo to each other. They blushed and moved away. Nori wrapped an arm around Bofur and Dori sat on a stool.

"Well." Bilbo said clicking his tongue." This'll be an adventure for you two."

Nori and Bofur just nodded their heads.

"I do believe we should go. Give them some privacy." Dori said standing and hugging them.

Bilbo and Thorin did the same and soon it was just the two of them.

"I'll order Chinese while you put the movie in?" Bofur asked.

"It's like you read my mind." Nori said with a smile walking towards the TV.

After the Chinese arrived they settled down on the couch and watched movies the rest of the day, enjoying their first day in their home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's so short. Next one will be longer I swear!


	10. Chapter 10

Heeeeey guys! Long time! (Sorry about that) I'm going to try and work on this more! I know where I'm going and have it all planed out, I just need to type it now! As always sorry for any/all mistakes! Hope you enjoy! (And as always thank you for the lovely reviews!)

Warnings: Drug and alcohol use lots of cussing

Pairings: Nori/Bofur and Bilbo/Thorin (hint at another one but it's not really ever going to show up again, but I thought I'd give a little warning)

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bilbo is in our kitchen." Nori mumbled wrapping his arm even tighter around Bofur's waist.

"And yer point is?" Bofur asked turning so he was facing Nori.

"Let me rephrase it: why is Bilbo in our kitchen?" Nori asked opening his eyes.

"Well I did promise him I'd help him with his wedding..." Bofur said with a small smile sitting up. "Wanna help us?"

"I'd rather...do...no." Nori said turning over to face the wall.

Bofur laughed stood and got dressed. He kissed Nori, said goodbye and walked into the kitchen.

Bilbo was sitting on a stool kicking his feet back and forth. When he saw Bofur he smiled and jumped off the chair. He walked over to Bofur and hugged the man. When he pulled back he smiled all his teeth at Bofur.

Bofur raised his eyebrow and then shook his head. He walked over to his coffee machine and snorted when he saw a warm pot already made.

"I made one WAITING for you and Nori to,

hm, get done fu-"

"We've never had sex Bilbo." Bofur said slightly annoyed.

Bilbo stared at him for a moment. "You mean to tell me you've been dating for almost a year and you've never once had sex?"

Bofur nodded.

"Have you two done ANYTHING other than kiss?"

"We sucked each other off and kinda humped each other once." Nori said walking out and wrapping an arm around the now red faced Bofur.

"Well...I don't think I could...how?"

"Because love isn't sex Bilbo. Love is laying in a bed, naked or not, and just talking to each other. No kissing, touching, or anything sexual. Love is being connected at the mind and soul not the body." Nori said kissing Bofur's shoulder then grabbing a bottle of water and walking back to the room.

Bofur and Bilbo looked at each other then at the door. Bilbo grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl and put it next to Bofur's face. Bofur gave him a confused looked.

"Your face is redder than this apple."

Bofur rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat and walked towards the door, forgetting about the coffee, Bilbo followed closely behind him. Bofur opened the door and watched Bilbo walk out then turned to look at his and Nori's bedroom. A small smile came to his lips as he realized he was truly in love with Nori.

The drive to the wedding shop was a short one, it was only a few blocks away. Bofur sighed when they walked in the shop, he hated suits. He only wore them if he absolutely had to.

Bilbo was bouncing up and down as they walked to the front desk. When they, finally, got there they were met with a smiling lady. She walked around the counter to greet them and led them towards all the suites. Bofur looked around and was shocked to see Thorin and Dwalin there.

"How'd Bilbo talk ye two into coming?" Bofur asked walking up to Dwalin.

"Grooms and their best men had ta come. Trust me I don't wanna be here." Dwalin grumbled.

Bofur smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Aye. Same here."

After the four talked for a few minutes a different lady and man walked out and greeted them. Bofur wasn't paying much attention but he soon learned that they were the owners of that shop, the man's name was Elrond and the lady was his daughter Arwen.

Bofur sighed and decided he needed to suck it up. They tried on, what felt like, a hundred suits before Bilbo decided he "absolutely, positively, for sure, yes" loved one. It took a total of five hours and Bofur couldn't even complain because Thorin and Dwalin were and Bilbo needed someone on his side.

Bofur did have to admit, he liked the suits Bilbo and Thorin were going to wear. Bilbo's had comfy black pants a light blue button up with a red vest and black coat. Thorin's was the same only tre light blue and red were reversed, apparently those were their colors. Bofur thought he was going to throw up at his and Dwalin's suits. His was a solid red color, shirt, vest, and coat, Dwalin's was light blue. He just nodded his head, it was Bilbo, and Thorin's, special day so they could make them wear what they want, even if it looked ridiculous.

As they were walking out Bofur froze. A man was standing by Bilbo's car, his was still getting repaired, and he made Bofur nervous. The man had a black sweatshirt on and was lighting a cigarette, he looked up and grinned at Bofur.

Bofur gulped and wrapped an arm around his side. The man kicked off the pole he'd been leaning on and started like he was going to walk towards Bofur. He stopped when Dwalin walked up to him and started to talk. Bofur looked back towards the man and saw him walking down the street, he let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in.

"Ya alrigh' there Bof?" Thorin asked walking up to Bofur.

"That...that man..." Bofur mumbled looking back down the street. "I think that was him."

"Think it was who?" Bilbo asked.

"The man that shot you and Ori?" Dwalin asked.

Bofur nodded his head and Thorin looked down the street. He looked at Dwalin and nodded.

"You two wait here." Thorin murmured.

Thorin and Dwalin turned away and started walking towards the man. They smirked when they smelled the air behind him, he made their job easy. They walked up on either side of him and slowed his pace.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Thorin asked.

"I'd say someone doing something illegal." Dwalin answered.

"Illegal?" The man asked stopping and looking at the two.

"That cigarette sure doesn't smell like tobacco." Dwalin said with a evil smirk.

"He would know, he could smoke a pack a day if he wanted to." Thorin said wrapping his arm around the man.

"Well damn. I can't do that!" The man said leaning into Thorin. "But come on pals. Why you gotta bust a guy? Tell ya what! I'll make you a deal!"

Thorin flinched, this guy was wasted. "What sorta deal?"

"I won't tell Nori he's fucking his boyfriend and you don't tell on me to the ole coppers. Deal? The names Ricky by the way." The man, Ricky, said stepping away from Thorin.

The two looked at each other and then at Ricky. What was he talking about?

"Ohhhh yes, I know who Bofur Broadbeam is. He's datin' Nori, how could I not? Never would've thought that guy would be dumb enough to cheat on Nori." Ricky said with a laugh.

"What makes you think he's cheatin' on Nori?" Dwalin asked, that wasn't the most important question he should of asked, but he cared about Bofur and wanted to know why his name was being slurred.

"I saw you two huggin' before you left. I'm not stupid, you two were too comfortable. Plus I've got inside sources tellin' me stuff." Ricky said with a grin. "Besides we have a deal right? You no tell on me, I no tell on you."

"Answer one more question." Thorin grunted.

"Sure. What?"

"How do you know Nori Ri?" Dwalin asked.

"Nori? How do I know Nori? Well let's see...because I'm friends with Viper! Because I've met the guy! Because I hit his boyfriends car-shit I mean-"

"You were the one that hit his car?" Thorin asked.

"No-um-listen I know people! You don't wanna mess with me!" Ricky said backing up. "I can have what happened to Bofur and Ori happen to you two!"

"Chum, listen, we're not gonna do anything!" Dwalin said with a smile.

"Really?" Ricky asked.

"Yes. Well other than arrest you." Thorin said pulling handcuffs out as Dwalin pulled his badge.

The man sighed and turned. Thorin told him his rights as he placed the cuffs on his wrists.

"Hey! Wait! You can't arrest me or use any of what I said! I didn't know you were cops!" Ricky said with a smile.

"You're being arrested for possession of illegal drugs and being drunk in public." Thorin said flatly.

"Oh, well, okay." Ricky said with a smile. "As long as it's legal."

"You go, I'll stay with this idiot." Dwalin said as he got off the phone with the office. "There's a car a few minutes from here. He's gonna pick him and and take him in and question him."

Thorin nodded and waved a goodbye to his friend. Dwalin nodded and Ricky tried to wave but remembered he was in handcuffs so instead he yelled 'waving bye'.

"Did you arrest that man?" Bilbo asked looking up at Thorin.

"Yes. He's really...stupid. Moron told us a lot. You may want to have a talk with Nori. Apparently people are spreading rumors that you and Dwalin are a thing." Thorin said looking at Bofur and noticing the annoyed look on his face.

"That's not really a conversation I want to have with Nori." Bofur sighed. "Who was he?"

"The guy that hit your car." Thorin said flatly. "I think there is a lot more to this than just that. He said he knows Nori and some guy named Viper-"

"What was his name?" Bofur asked suddenly.

"Vi-"

"No! His!" Bofur said pointing at the man Dwalin was shoving in the police car.

"Ricky. Didn't get a last name. Why?" Thorin asked raising an eyebrow.

Bofur shook his head said goodbye and ran off towards his apartment. Bilbo and Thorin exchanged worried looks.

"I'll call him later." Bilbo mumbled as he walked to their car.

Thorin nodded and got in.

Bofur was out of breath as he burst through the apartment door. He looked over at the counter and saw Nori putting his phone down and turning towards him. Bofur couldn't read his face but knew he was mad.

"Who was th-"

"So how long did you and Dwalin date? Or should I ask how long the two of you have been fucking around behind my back?" Nori asked coolly leaning back in the chair.

Bofur stared at him for a moment completely confused. "What?"

"Well?"

"Nori I'm not sleeping with Dwalin." Bofur said taking his coat off and walking towards the other man. "I'd never cheat on you. I love you."

"You're not denying the first part."

Bofur sighed. "Okay, yes, me an' Dwalin were sorta a thing. A long time ago."

"And you didn't think of telling me this why?" Nori asked.

"Because it didn't mean anything! It didn't even last long enough to be considered anything." Bofur said.

"I think fucking a guy counts as something you tell the person you're dating." Nori said standing and walking towards the couch.

"Why do you want me to fuck Dwalin?" Bofur yelled at Nori's back.

Nori stopped and turned to look at Bofur. "I don't want you to, I just would of liked to know you two were a thing at some point. Sorry."

"Nori no, I'm sorry. I should've told you, I should've told you a long time ago." Bofur said stepping towards him.

"What'd you do today?" Nori asked suddenly.

"Suit shopping with Bilbo, Thorin, and Dwalin. You knew that."

"I didn't know Dwalin and Thorin were there. Hm, must of just slipped your mind." Nori said walking into the kitchen.

"Bilbo was here this morning. You saw him, you talked to him. You really think-"

"I don't really know what to think right now Bofur."

Bofur stared at Nori as he pulled a beer from the fridge and open it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to calm himself.

"I. Wasn't. Fucking. Dwalin. I've. Never. Had. Sex. With. Him." Bofur said through clenched teeth.

"Okay. I believe you. You've never had sex with Dwalin."

"I'm not cheatin' on you Nori. Why would you think that?"

Nori took a drink of his beer and looked at Bofur for a minute. He turned and leaned against the counter before responding.

"Because I still can't believe an amazing guy like you would want to be with an idiot screw up like me." Nori said looking away from Bofur.

Bofur stared at him for a moment before moving and wrapping his arms around Nori. He kissed his chin and then neck. Nori hummed and wrapped his arms around Bofur tightly.

"The guy on the phone was Victor. Old friend of mine, he's a good guy. He knew me back when we all hung with Viper and well...yea. He was talking to Viper the other day and said he heard my new boyfriend was cheating on me with some bald headed guy with a name like falling."

Bofur chuckled. "I'd never cheat on you. I love you too much."

Nori smiled and kissed Bofur's cheek. "I'd never cheat on you either. But why would that become a thing suddenly?"

"I don't know. Dwalin gave me CPR after I'd been shot...oh my..."

"What?" Nori asked.

"The man that hit my car he knows Viper and you." Bofur said looking up at Nori.

"You know who hit your car? Who?" Nori asked shocked and a little pissed.

"His name was Ricky."

"Ricky? That idiot is still alive? I would of figured Joe would of killed him a long time ago." Nori said running a hand up Bofur's side. "Well he's dead now."

"Who's Joe?"

"Kinda like a gang leader but not...he's this guy I use to hang around a lot. He sells drugs, prostitutes, has idiots that carry out his 'orders'."

"Nori were you in a gang?" Bofur asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I wasn't. I just hung with them. I never did anything they did. I told you I'm not that stupid- wait! Ricky hit your car and then someone saw Dwalin give you CPR and now it's going around you and him- oh fuck." Nori said backing up and putting his hands on his head. "Oh fuck!"

"What is it?" Bofur asked.

"Viper said if I was still in he'd tell me and if I wanna know who shot you I know where to go."

"Why would-"

Bofur was cut off from his question as Nori's phone started to ring. Nori walked over and looked at the phone, unknown number. He gulped and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Nori Ri?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"I'd say old friend, but I'm not your friend."

"Who are you then?" Nori asked with a slight growl. He put the phone down and put it on speaker, Bofur walked over to listen.

"Let's just say old enemies. Listen I told you then and I'll tell you now. You're not getting away with this. I always have my revenge, and I always win."

With that the man hung up. Bofur scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at Nori. Nori gulped and paled.

"Nori?"

"Oh...my...Mahal." Nori whispered.

"Nori?"

Nori gulped and sat down. "I know who he is."

Bofur looked at him confused and raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Because I've only ever been told that by one person."

"Who?!" Bofur asked.

Nori turned and looked at him with tears in his eyes. "The man that killed my parents."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laughs evilly.


	11. Chapter 11

Sooooo your all gonna hate me...this chapter is a nice and friendly one before well...everything goes down hill. I wanted to fill in some plot holes I've made and try to develop the characters more for what comes later. Hehehehe. Sorry for any and all mistakes!

Warnings: Slight violence and hints towards sex

Pairings: Bofur/Nori and Bilbo/Thorin

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

-The next day after their third date-

Nori woke with a strange heaviness on his chest, he looked down and was slightly confused to see someone laying on his chest. He blinked a few times before he realized who it was and where he was. A small smile graced his lips as he moved his arms around Bofur.

"Morning." Bofur mumbled looking up and the now slightly startled Nori.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Nori said pulling his hands back.

Bofur smiled and rested his chin on Nori's chest. "Ye didn't wake me. I've been awake fer awhile now."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Yer cute looking when you sleep, plus I kept you up late." Bofur said with a small smile.

"Oh, I see. I'm only cute when I'm sleeping?" Nori asked with a hint of a laugh to his voice.

Bofur smiled and leaned closer to Nori's face. "Yer always cute looking."

"You've only ever seen me, what, five times?"

"And this would be six. Yer cute every time."

Nori moved his arm behind his head and laughed. "Well you've been cute every time I've seen you too."

Bofur smiled and pushed himself up so he was hovering over Nori, Nori gave his a confused look. Bofur smiled and leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Nori's lips, Nori smiled and wrapped his hands around Bofur's neck.

After a moment Bofur pulled back and rolled off the couch. Nori quickly sat up and looked down to see if he was okay, Bofur just smiled and stood up.

"Wanna go to breakfast?" Nori asked following close behind Bofur.

Bofur looked at the clock on his stove and frowned. "'M afraid I can't. I've gotta go ta work. Maybe next time?"

Nori smiled at the thought of Bofur wanting to do something together again. "Works for me."

Bofur smiled and watched Nori grab his jacket and walk to the door. He opened it and turned to give Bofur a hug. He was shocked when Bofur leaned up on his tiptoes and kiss him lightly on the lips. He smiled and wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him closer. After a moment he pulled away said goodbye and left.

Bofur leaned against the door and put his fingers to his lips and smiled. He could get use to that.

-The date they decided they should date-

Bofur and Nori had lost count of the number of dates they'd gone on. They thought it was thirty, but that wasn't counting the times they'd spent the night at one another's house. So maybe fifty? They didn't know, and they really didn't care.

It was around five months when they decided officially labeling themselves as a couple would be a good idea. They both liked each other and were very comfortable with one another. They also were getting tired of explaining that no they weren't dating they we're just going on dates. No they weren't just having sex, they never had sex, they actually cared about one another deeper than that.

They found themselves walking down the street one night, hand in hand, looking for a place to eat. The movie they'd seen got out and they were hungry. They stopped when they saw a taco cart, they looked at each other and smiled. They quickly walked over and looked at the menu.

"What are ye gonna get?" Bofur asked leaning against Nori.

"I don't know, how bout you?"

"Hmmmmm. How about we order fer each other?" Bofur asked looking up at Nori.

Nori smiled and nodded his head. "Let's do it. You can go first."

Bofur smiled, let go of Nori's hand, and walked up to the window. "Two chicken tacos with onion and cilantro please."

"Anything to drink?"

"Yes, um, coke." Bofur said pulling his money out. "Oh! And one churro!"

"Coming right up."

Bofur handed the man the money and stepped back. Nori walked up to the window and pushed Bofur slightly so he wouldn't hear what he ordered.

"Two beef tacos with onion and green peppers."

"Anything to drink?"

"Yea give me a coke please. Oh! And a churro please."

The man nodded his head took the money and placed the order. Nori turned back to Bofur and smiled. The two chatted until the man called them over and handed them their orders. They took them and walked to a table and sat down. They switched food and looked to see the damage.

Bofur smiled and chuckled when he saw the green peppers, he loved green peppers. He grabbed his drink and was happy to find it was his favorite soda. He smiled when he found the churro, he wasn't letting Nori go anytime soon. Possibly ever.

Nori laughed when he saw the tacos. He couldn't believe Bofur remembered he liked them. He was happy to find the churro and his favorite soda. He definitely wasn't letting Bofur go anytime soon. Possibly ever.

"So, how'd I do?" Bofur asked.

"Absolutely perfect. Me?"

"Well ye are." Bofur said with a laugh. "Aye, ye did perfectly."

Nori smiled and leaned across the table to place a chaste kiss. Bofur smiled when he pulled back and took a bite out of his taco. They talked about any and everything for a few minutes until Nori hit his napkin off the table. He leaned down to pick it up and jumped slightly and looked up when he heard Bofur gasp.

"Nori! We're not even dating!" Bofur said with a laugh.

"Wha-? Oh! Bofur!" Nori said sitting flat again. "I'm not asking you to marry me."

"Well I'd hope not, yer not even my boyfriend."

"What if I was?"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend. What if I was your boyfriend?"

Bofur stared at him for a moment and bit his lip. "I'd like that."

Nori smiled. "So would I. So what do you say?"

"About what?.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Nori asked holding his hand out towards Bofur b

Bofur smiled and grabbed Nori's hand. "Only if you'll be mine"

The two smiled and leaned across the table and kissed. When they pulled back they wore matching smiles. The kiss was the best they'd had so far.

-Nori learns Bofur pushes people away when he's upset-

Bofur had been biting his lip all day watching Nori while he worked. Nori looked up from his vacuuming and watched Bofur for a moment.

"You okay?" Nori asked plopping down beside Bofur.

Bofur but his lip again and looked away. "Yes."

Nori raised an eyebrow and wrapped and arm around Bofur's shoulders. Bofur flinched and moved away and pulled his knees up to his stomach. Nori raised an eyebrow and scooted closer.

"Babe?" Nori asked resting a hand on Bofur's arm.

"Please don't call me that." Bofur mumbled trying to get farther away from Nori.

Nori flinched and pulled back and watched Bofur for a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't like when I called yo-"

"No I do...it's just...not now." Bofur said looking at the floor.

"Why not?" Nori asked gently. He was confused and worried about Bofur.

Bofur ignored him.

"Bofur?" Nori whispered looking at the other man but making sure he kept a distance between them. "Are you upset?"

Bofur shrugged and buried his face in his knees. Nori gulped and looked around. Bofur was ovbiously upset and wasn't going to talk to Nori, and that worried him. Did he do something wrong? Why was he acting like he was scared of Nori? He cursed himself for being stupid and messing something up, he just wished he knew what he messed up.

Nori sighed and leaned back on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. What happened in the last few hours that could have brought this on? They woke up on the couch and cuddled for a little bit. Nori made them breakfast, they watched some tv, and Nori said he needed to clean up his apartment and Bofur nodded his bead. BOOM! That was it! Bofur must feel ignored because he'd been so busy cleaning.

"Bofur is this because I didn't talk to you much after I started to clean?"

Bofur shook his head.

Great, what else could it have been? They'd done this before. Hung out the day before, stayed that night at one another's houses, woke up ate breakfast and watched the other clean. They'd done it many time the exact same-but wait, it wasn't the exact same. Their families had come over yesterday. Could that be it? No, Bofur seemed fine. What else? Nori scratched his head deep in thought when it hit him.

"Oh shit." He mumbled and flinched when he saw Bofur look up at him, he had tears on his cheeks. "Bofur I am so sorry about last night. I didn't mean to do that. I just thought since you wanted to have sex before you'd want to do that and I didn't think and I'm so so-"

"What?" Bofur asked looking up at Nori.

"Last night. I said I didn't want to have sex and then we laid down and I ru-"

Bofur put his feet on the ground and looked at Nori amazed. "Nori, no! That's not why I'm upset! I could careless about the fact that we didn't have sex!"

"Then wants wrong?"

Bofur pulled his legs back up and buried his face into his knees again.

Nori frowned and leaned back. "Take as long as you need. I'll be right here when you want to tell me."

He felt Nori's hand start to rub his back and flinched. He felt Nori pull his hand away quickly and mumble a sorry. Bofur but his lip and let tears run down his hated himself so much for this, he wished he could just turn and look at Nori and explain everything, but he couldn't. When he got upset about something he shut down and closed everyone off. He didn't know why, he guessed it had something to do with his parents death.

He swallowed and let out a shaky breath. He knew he could trust Nori, but it didn't make it any easier. He sat curled up waiting for Nori to finally lash out and demand to know what his problem was, but Nori never did. Instead he sat quietly next to Bofur either watching his or staring at the ceiling. He never pulled his phone out or turned the tv on, he just sat and waited for Bofur to calm down and tell him what was wrong.

About an hour passed before Nori moved. Bofur heard him stand and walk towards the back and close a door. He bit his lip as a new wave of tears fell from his eyes. Nori left. He got tired of waiting for Bofur and left. Bofur could understand, he'd leave too if he were Nori. It just hurt a lot that Norj would get up and leave like that. He started to whimper and couldn't help the noises that escaped his mouth. He fell over onto the couch and pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed into them.

After a few minutes he heard a toliet flush and a sink running. He looked up to see Nori walking back into the living room drying his hands in his jeans. Nori froze in place when he saw Bofur on his side and heard a whimper come from him. He ran over to him and sat on the floor near Bofur and shushed him.

"Shhhh. You're okay. I'm here." Nori said rubbing Bofur's arm and stopping suddey when he remembered Bofur didn't want to be touched. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave. I just had to go to the bathroom. I'm so sorry, I should of told you. I didn't mean to upset you more. I'm so sorry Bofur."

Bofur but his lip and sat up suddenly. Nori looked up at him, he was really worried about Bofur now. He opened his mouth to ask if he wanted him to go but was cut off by Bofur surging forward and tackling him back to the floor in a tight hug.

"I'm so s-sorry Nori! I was upset be-because I thought I wasn't enough for ye! I th-thought you didn't want to be near me anymore after last night because I'm n-no good! I mean you fell as-asleep right after and I th-thought it's because I bore y-ye!" Bofur sobbed, his face in Nori's neck. "And wh-when you got up I thought you'd fi-finally given up on me. I didn't mean to panic you! I ju-just-I'm sorry! I shut down and close people off!"

"Shhhh, Bofur, no, not at all. I fell asleep because you wore me out. I'd never been rubbed off like that before, it was amazing! And you're good enough, better than that! You're perfect to me!" Nori said rubbing Bofur's back. "Babe, you're fine. I understand. I was like that when I was younger. You're perfectly fine."

Bofur but his lip and sat up and looked down at Nori. Nori smiled and reached up and wiped his tears away.

"Bofur just know that if you ever do this again I'm going to sit right next to you until you calm down and tell me what's wrong. Just know I will probably have to use the bathroom at some point."

"And if I don't calm down and tell you?" Bofur asked looking down at Nori.

"I'll sit until you've calm down enough to go back to how you normally are." Nori said rubbing Bofur's arms. "No, I mean I- oh god I meant until-"

Bofur chuckled and leaned down. "It's fine babe. I know what you mean and I have to warn you that sometimes it takes a lot longer."

"Well then I guess I better get some pillows and make sure we're comfortable." Nori said with a small smile.

Bofur smiled and rested his forehead on Nori's. "Yer the best babe."

Nori smiled and placed a small kiss on Bofur's lips. "So are you babe."

Bofur and Nori both called off work and stayed curled up on Nori's couch watching tv.

-Nori and Bofur learn something interesting about each other -

"Ooooor ye could just be quiet." Bofur said annoyed looking down into his beer.

He knew going out was a bad idea. Nori was already drunk and wasn't very happy the way it was. He understood why he was upset, he'd be upset if his brother went away for the week too. He just didn't understand why they had to drink then come to a bar to drink more. Of course Nori had to get into a fight too. That just made the night even better.

"No, no." Nori slurred his words out. "I wanna kn-know why THIS asshole thinks it's okay to flirt with oth-other guys boyfriends!"

It didn't help that the guy Nori decided to get into a fight with was a total asshole too.

"How else is he gonna find someone better?" The smug asshole asked smirking as he took a sip from his bottle.

Nori growled and Bofur sighed turning towards the guy. "Listen, unless ye want a broken nose I suggest leavin' us alone."

"Ah come on hot stuff." The guy slurred wrapping an arm around Bofur's shoulders. "How's about you ditch this loser and come see what a real man can give you."

"Seeing how I've never been with a man before I wouldn't know what being with a real man is like. Although if I had to guess, yer certainly not a real man and I know he is." Bofur said simply taking a sip from his beer.

"What's tha' supposed to mean?"

"It means yer not a real man and I'm not interested. Now shove off and leave me alone!" Bofur said slamming his beer down and pushing the man away, hoping he'd get the hint.

The guy raised and eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a fist in his face. He stumbled back and when he caught himself he looked up to see Nori standin in front of Bofur.

"You heard h-him. Shove off."

"Do you know who you're messing with?" The guy asked stepping forward.

Nori smirked and stood up straight. Bofur frowned, he knew what that smirk meant. "A pansy ass little bitch?"

The guy roared and jumped forward with his fist up. Nori moved out of the way and kneed the guy in the gut. When he regained himself yet again and looked up at a smirking Nori.

"I'll whip that smug look off yer face you little rat!"

He jumped at Nori again, this time hitting Nori in the eye. Nori stumbled back slightly and when he liked up he saw the guy getting ready to deliver another blow. He frowned and moved slightly to avoid it and punched the guy hard in the jaw.

When the guy went to punch Nori again he was stopped by a pair of hands grabbing his shoulders. Nori smiled slightly until he felt a pair of hands grab him too.

"Alrigh' that's enough from you two!" A man yelled. "You two leave. Now."

Nori raised an eyebrow. "Us? Why? He started it!"

"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it! An unless you want to end up in jail I suggest leaving!"

Nori growled like he was going to say something but stopped when he saw Bofur stand in front of him.

"We'll gladly be going." Bofur said turning and grabbing Nori. "I've already paid, let's go."

Nori let himself be dragged from the bar and followed close behind. Nori wrapped an arm around Bofur's waist and pulled him closer to him, growling at anyone that came near them. Once they were a block away Bofur stopped and looked at Nori.

"What the hell Nori?!"

"What?" Nori asked a lot more sober.

"Why did ye do that?"

Nori frowned and looked away.

"Well?"

"I have...um..." Nori started to blush heavily.

"Have?" Bofur asked crossing his arms.

Nori rolled his eyes and sighed. "I have major jealousy issues. I'm sorry, it's just when he put his arm around you I lost it. I thought for a minute you were going to-"

"Nori shut up, don't even say it. It's never going to happen." Bofur said pulling Nori into a hug. "I love you, and I'm never leavin you."

Nori smiled and hugged Bofur a little tighter. When he pulled back he looked at Bofur and tilted his head. "What'd you mean when you said you've never been with a man before?

Now I was Bofur's turn to blush and look away. He but his lip before looking back up at Nori. "I'm...kinda a virgin..."

"Your what?"

"Kind of a virgin." Bofur said, blush deepening.

"How can you 'kinda' be a virgin?" Nori asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've had sex with a girl before...in high school...just never a man." Bofur mumbled. "So while I've put it in someone else I've never had one put in me before...so I'm kinda a virgin...right? I don't know."

Nori laughed and hugged Bofur again. "You idiot, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know...I fist want to freak you out. Because I've been with a girl before...and not a guy."

"Bofur I didn't care. Her fucking loss! I know you love me and I hope you know I I've you."

Bofur smiled and nodded his head. Nori smiled back and placed a kiss on Bofur's forehead.

"Come on, let's go back to my apartment and watch crappy movies all night." Nori said grabbing Bofur's hand and dragging him down the sidewalk.

Bofur smiled and let it happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now for the drama!


	12. Chapter 12

I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I started college and have a lot of work! But fear not! I will finish this! Sorry for any/mistakes

pairings: Nori/Bofur and Thorin/Bilbo

warnings: Smut is found here

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

"Are you sure it was him?" Dwalin asked.

"I'd know the voice of the guy that killed my parents Dwalin. It has haunted my dreams for years." Nori said placing his head in his hands.

"How's this even possible?" Bofur asked putting his hands on Nori's shoulders. "I thought he was in jail?"

"He is-er-was." Dwalin said rubbing his head. "I don' understand how this is possible."

"Well maybe he called you from jail?" Bofur suggested.

"Prisoners aren't allowed to jus' call people Bofur." Dwalin said leaning against the counter.

Nori glared at Dwalin. He wasn't doing it out of anger for the call, he was doing it because he didn't like the other man much anymore. He knew the farthest Dwalin and Bofur went while they were 'a thing' was making out in Dwalin's car when he was taking Bofur home from a date. They didn't even go on that many, Bofur said at least five in a period of two months. They realized one day it wasn't going anywhere and decided to just be friends.

"A friend could of slipped him the phone." Bofur suggested.

"Maybe. I'm going to go to the station and see if that idiot Ricky knows anything." Dwalin mumbled pushing away from the counter. "Anything happens be sure to call me."

Bofur nodded his head and turned towards Nori, he was still glaring at the taller man. Bofur shook his head and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Nori got up a few minutes after Dwalin left and walked behind Bofur and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Bofur sighed and felt a small smile spread across his lips. He laughed slightly when he felt Nori poking the back of his neck with his nose.

"How...Bofur what are we gonna do?" Nori asked.

"We're gonna celebrate our one year in two weeks and not worry. Thorin and Dwalin will handle this." Bofur said.

Nori nodded his head and turned to go to the living room. He gasped slightly when he was spun around and felt a solid kiss to his lips. When Nori pulled away Bofur frowned slightly.

"Nori? What's wrong?" Bofur asked placing a hand on his cheek.

"Nothing."

"Nori."

"I..."

"You?"

Nori pushed Bofur away slightly and looked at him. "Do you still like Dwalin?"

Bofur looked at him confused for a moment before shaking his head. "No Nori I don't like Dwalin."

"Even as a friend?"

"Of course I like him as a friend, but nothing more."

"You should be with him...you'd be happy and be safe at le-"

Nori looked up shocked when he felt a light slap on his cheek. Bofur was glaring at him and moved his hands to his hips.

"Nori I am perfectly safe and happy with you." Bofur wrapped his arms around Nori's waist. "I love you Nori. When are ya gonna realize I love you?"

"When you realize I don't deserve you." Nori said kissing Bofur lightly.

Bofur rolled his eyes. "Nori I'm never gonna realize that because it's not true."

Nori rested his head on Bofur's shoulder and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of standing like that Bofur pulled back and smiled.

"What's that look for?" Nori asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do believe something is far overdue." Bofur replied pulling Nori's belt from his jeans.

Nori raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Bofur pushed his lips against Nori's. In response Nori wrapped his arms around Bofur and pulled the man towards him more. Bofur pulled back from the kiss and smirked before unwrapping Nori's arms from him and walking towards their bedroom, Nori smiled and followed as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. When Nori walked through the door he was undoing his pants and jumped when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare ya?"

"Me? Scared? Never!"

Nori said turning to face the shorter man. He noticed Bofur had put his hair down and smiled, he loved when the other man did that.

"Oh, aye?" Bofur asked as he stepped closer to Nori and wrapped his arms around his hips.

"Oh aye." Nori mumbled leaning down to kiss Bofur's cheek.

Bofur smiled and turned his head to return the favor but instead let out a yelp as he was slammed into the wall behind him. He looked up at Nori for an explanation and froze, Nori was staring down at him and had a look in his eyes Bofur had never seen before. It looked possessive and dominant and it sent shivers down Bofur's spine.

"Nori?"

"Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. I want to make this good for you Bofur. I want you to moan so loud our neighbors hear it. I want you to feel so good that you lose your voice from screaming."

Bofur felt another shiver run down his spine. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. He waited for Nori to keep true to his promise and looked up after a minute to see why he wasn't doing anything. He frowned when he saw Nori just staring at him.

"Well?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't ya gonna do all those things ye just said?"

Nori smiled and let out a chuckle. "Of course I am, but I want you to tell me what to do so I can."

"Nori, I've had sex one time, and it wasn't even very good. I just laid there and waited for it to be over." Bofur said leaning his head against the wall. "I don't know what I want you to do. The only thing I know I want is you to be the one doing it."

Nori smiled and kissed Bofur gently. "Alright. Lean your head back, close your eyes and enjoy this."

Bofur did as told and smiled when he felt Nori's hands run down his side and settle on his hips. Nori leaned forward and gently kissed Bofur's lips then slowly kissed his way to Bofur's throat. Bofur moved his head so Nori could have better access to his throat. He chuckled when he felt Nori tug his shirt up, Nori pulled away for a moment so he could pull Bofur's shirt off. Once the shirt was off he went right back to sucking and licking Bofur's neck.

Nori moved his hands from Bofur's hips to his chest to run his fingers over Bofur's nipples. He smiled against Bofur's neck when he let out a loud moan and bucked his hips forward.

"Bofur, baby, we haven't even started." Nori purred in Bofur's ear.

Bofur whined at the loss of contact when Nori pulled away. Nori just smiled and grabbed his hand so he could pull him towards their bed. When Bofur realized what he was doing he all but ran to the bed and only stopped when he felt Nori grab his wrist and pull him back.

"Bofur, my little lamb, what's the rush?" Nori purred wrapping his arms around Bofur's waist. "Don't you know you gotta take your time? In order to truly enjoy the passion and love."

"Nori, my big fox, I've waited a year to have sex with you, with many times where it almost happened. I don't thi-"

"Bofur, I don't want to have sex with you." Nori said dropping his arms and looking the man in the eyes.

Bofur raised an eyebrow at him and tilted his head. "Then what are we doin'?"

Nori smiled and cupped Bofur's cheeks in his hands and leaned his forehead against the other man's. "I want our first time together to be love making not sex. Sex isn't passionate or loving it's just two people trying to please themselves."

"Isn't that what it's about?"

"No." Nori said taking a step back to look Bofur in the eyes. "That's what sex is about. That's what you do when you don't love the person. Bofur, I love you, more than you understand. I want our first time be about us giving each other pleasure. I don't want to just fuck you and be done. I want to slowly work into it, find every spot that makes you melt, crawl into the bed and kiss you as I prepare you, hold you as I slowly enter you so that you have comfort. I want you to decide the pace so you don't get hurt and you feel nothing but pleasure. I wan-"

"Nori, please, please stop talking." Bofur said covering Nori's mouth with his hand. When he saw the raised eyebrow and slightly hurt look in his lover's eyes he jumped and quickly explained. "Yer making my knees weak. I never thought ye would ever wanna be that intimate with me."

Nori pulled Bofur's hand away from his mouth and kissed the back of it before replying. "Of course I do Bofur. I want nothing more than to be with you the rest of my life."

"Good, because that's what I want too." Bofur said wrapping his arms around Nori's neck. "I jus' hope I can pleasure you as well as you can me."

"Bofur just staring at you like this gives me a hard on. I can't tell you the number of times I've laid in my old bed and jerked off to pictures I have of you on my phone." Nori said kissing Bofur's cheek. "Remember when we went swimming on our third date?"

Bofur chuckled. He loved how one minute Nori was Romeo and the next he was a preteen. "Yes I remember."

"Well I had such a hard on looking at you that I p-"

"I knew it!" Bofur yelled jumping back and pointing. "I knew ya did!"

"Yes Bofur, congratulations, you give me hard ons."

"Ye mean like this one?" Bofur asked as he reached down and grabbed Nori's dick.

"Yes, like that one." Nori gasped.

"Well Nori, it just so happens, I want ye to make sweet passionate love to me." Bofur whispered in Nori's ear. "Make love with me? Please?"

Nori smiled and pushed Bofur until the man fell into the bed. "Of course."

He leaned down and placed light kisses on Bofur's stomach as he undid Bofur's jeans. Nori pulled them slightly and tapped Bofur's thighs so he'd lift off the bed for a moment. Once Nori had his pants off he started working on his boxers.

Bofur took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. Nori had never seen him completely naked before. He kept his eyes closed as he felt his boxers slowly slide down his legs and off. He kept them closed until he felt Nori's tongue lick the top of his hardening cock. He looked down to see Nori slowly licking him up and down. He gulped and bucked his hips up, he let out a whine when he felt hands hold him down.

"Slowly love." Nori said licking up Bofur's body. "Don't want to rush too fast."

Bofur smiled and reached down to try and pull Nori's pants down as well. After a few failed attempts he laid back and pouted at Nori. Nori laughed and rolled off the bed so he could stand and take his pants off. He smirked at the blush that spread across Bofur's face once his pants hit the floor. Bofur knew how big Nori was, he'd seen his package before, but when he thought about it being in him, he couldn't help the shudder that ran up his spine.

Nori slowly got back on the bed and laid down next to Bofur. Bofur turned to face the man but was stopped once again in his movement.

"Stay on your back." Nori said as he reached in a drawer next to the bed. "So I can prepare you."

"How'd you know...?"

"I've searched your room when you've been at work a few times." Nori said taking out the vial and pouring some of the oil on his hands. "By the way I'm curios about that picture of me in the nightstand. Care to explain?"

Bofur's already bright red face turned redder. "You have yer phone I have my-ohhhh!" Bofur moaned as Nori started to rub his hand between his thighs.

"This may hurt a li-"

"Nori you've seen my dildo." Bofur interrupted. "I can handle your-oh Mahal!"

Bofur's head fell back against the pillows as Nori moved his hand between Bofur's cheeks. Bofur moaned even louder when Nori started to rub him there. He moved his hips up and down to try and get Nori to do what he really wanted. Nori smiled and slipped one finger in him, Bofur grinded his hips down to try and get the finger deeper in him.

"Now now love, calm yourself. You'll get what you want soon enough." Nori whispered in Bofur's ear.

Bofur nodded his head as he tried to calm himself down. He bit his lip when we felt another finger slid in him and his eyes closed when he felt Nori straddle his hips. He opened them again when he felt Nori placing small kisses on his chest and neck.

"How does it feel?" Nori asked worried when he saw Bofur's eyes slide close again.

"Amaaaaaazing Nooooori!" Bofur moaned leaning up slightly to place a quick kiss to Nori's mouth and placing his hands on his shoulders.

Bofur threw his head back while Nori smiled and leaned down to bite Bofur's neck. Bofur let out a loud moan and moved his hands from Nori's shoulders and down his chest, Nori moaned at the feeling of the warm hands on his chest. He let out a louder moan when he felt Bofur's hand wrap around his cock.

Bofur smiled and pulled lightly. His smile grew bigger when Nori put his head on his shoulder and bit.

"Oi! That hurt." Bofur moaned out.

"Don't moan then." Nori whispered in Bofur's ear then kissed it.

Bofur moaned again and pulled harder on the appendage in his hand. Nori let out a grunt and started to move his fingers faster.

"Nori that feels so good." Bofur gasped out.

Nori smiled and gently kissed the mark left behind where he'd bit Bofur. He bit his lip when Bofur's hand sped up and let out a low moan.

"N-need you Nor-Nori...ple-please." Bofur begged rising his hips slightly to try and create more friction.

Nori smiled as he removed his fingers and chuckled at Bofur's whine. "Relax love, I'm getting there."

Bofur closed his eyes and waited for the pain he knew was sure to come, he gasped when he felt Nori slowly enter him. Nori started lightly kissing Bofur's collarbone to try and relax him.

"I'm sorry if it hurts love." Nori whispered.

"It's fi-fine." Bofur moaned. "Just pl-please keep goooooing!"

Nori nodded and pushed himself deeper in as he felt Bofur adjust around him. He moaned as Bofur wrapped his legs around his hips and pulled him forward and deeper in.

Bofur kissed Nori's neck then bit it lightly. "Move. Now. Please"

Nori smiled and grabbed Bofur's hips and started to move at a faster pace. Bofur threw his head back and let out a loud gasp as Nori moved in and out of him.

"Mahal, Bofur, you're so tight." Nori moaned as he moved at a faster pace.

Bofur moaned and pulled Nori's face down so he could kiss him. Nori kissed his cheek then buried his head in his shoulder.

"Fa-faster pl-please."

Nori nodded his head and moved his hips faster. Bofur wrapped his arms around Nori's back and dug his nails in his back, Nori let out a loud moan as Bofur scratched his back.

"No-Nori I-I'm so clo-"

"Then close your eyes and enjoy it my love."

Bofur did as he was told and let Nori do as he promised. A few more thrusts and Bofur was screaming Nori's name. Nori continued to pump in and out until Bofur calmed down and went to pull out but was stopped.

"You didn't finish my love." Bofur panted. "Please. Find your pleasure in me."

Nori smiled and started to rock his hips forward again. He tried to not go too fast, he didn't want to cause Bofur any harm. After a few thrusts he went to pull out but was stopped once more by Bofur.

"Bo-"

" I don't mind."

Nori bit his lip and thrust forward once more and screamed Bofur's name. Bofur let out a slight whimper when Nori thrusted a few more times and stopped. He let out another whimper when he felt Nori pull out of him and lay next to him.

"That...was...amazing Nori." Bofur said rolling onto his side and snuggling up to Nori.

"Aye, that it was." Nori said panting. He looked down at Bofur and smiled. "I love you my dearest."

"I love you too my fox."

"Why am I your fox then?" Nori asked with a laugh.

"You called me a lamb so yer a fox." Bofur said smiling at Nori. "Because yer a handsome fellow, yer clever, smart, cunning, but also very caring and loving."

"I didn't realize foxes were like that." Nori said raising an eyebrow.

"Shush. It's been a long day and I'm tired."

"That it has love. Get some sleep." Nori said kissing Bofur's forehead.

Bofur smiled and snuggled closer to Nori and kissed his neck. After a few hours Bofur was snoring lightly and Nori was staring at the ceiling. He moved his arm so he could wrap it around Bofur and quickly closed his eyes when he saw Bofur look up at him.

"Nori? I knew yer still awake. What's wrong?"

Nori sighed and opened his eyes. "Should we of waited for our one ye-"

"Nori."

"You see right through me love." Nori said with a laugh. "Bofur you mean the world to me and I could never lose you."

"Aye, I feel the same Nori."

"No Bofur I mean it." Nori said sitting up. " I couldn't lose you, I'd go crazy. You make me feel like such a better person and I...I love you Bofur."

Bofur felt tears in the corner of his eyes and laughed when Nori wiped them away. "I love you too Nori. You make me feel alive and accepted and so much more. And I promise you'll never lose me." Bofur leaned his head on Nori's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Nori's chest. "Ever."

Nori smiled and opened his mouth and tried shutting it but couldn't stop himself. "Will you marry me?"

Bofur froze and slowly looked up at Nori. Nori gulped and silently kicked himself in his head. Bofur started to pull back and Nori closed his eyes. He shouldn't of said that. Why did he say that? He just ruined everything. Bofur was going to laugh in his face or leave. No one would wa-

"Nori I'd love nothin' more than to marry ya." Bofur said moving to straddle Nori's lap. "Yes. A million times yes!"

Nori looked up shocked and smiled at Bofur. Before he could say something he was being pushed down to the bed with kisses peppered all over his face. Nori smiled and gladly returned the kisses.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring." Nori said between kisses.

"Oh I don't mind." Bofur mumbled sitting up. "As long as I have ya, I'm happy."

"I'm getting you that ring. I really am." Nori promised pulling Bofur back down. "But for now, let us sleep love."

Bofur smiled and snuggled himself into Nori more. This day turned out good, better than good, it turned out perfect.

Maybe everything was going to get better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahhhhh how cute, too bad it gets sad from here. Wahahahaha! (This is also my second time writing a sex scene so sorry if it's bad!)


	13. Chapter 13

All I have to say is sorrrrrrrry! Please don't hate me. As I usually say sorry for all/any mistakes!

paitings: Nori/Bofur and Thorin/Bilbo

Warnings: Lots of cussing, blood, 'I'm sorry don't hate me' stuff

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Ahhhhh...it's bloody 1:30 in the morning." Nori sighed. "Who's calling at this time?!"

"It's Dwalin." Bofur sighed. "Hello?"

Nori sat up and watched Bofur's face, his beautiful beautiful face. He kissed his shoulder and watched Bofur listen to whatever it was Dwalin was telling him. He frowned when he saw Bofur's face fall.

"What do ya mean escaped?"

"What?" Nori asked. "Who escaped?"

BANG! BANG!

"Who the...?"

"NORI! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!"

"Who's tha' then?" Bofur asked turning towards Nori.

Nori frowned. "It sounds like Eric."

"Old friend?"

"He's a cop. So I know him through Thorin."

"What was tha' Dwalin?" Bofur asked holding his finger up.

Nori kissed Bofur's cheek and got out of bed. He quickly pulled his boxers and pants on and walked to the door

"Wha' do ya mean don' trust Eric?" Bofur asked getting out of bed and doing the same. "Eric who-"

"FUCK!"

Bofur jumped when he heard Nori yell. He started walking towards the bedroom door but stopped when he heard the front door slam.

"Bofur?!" Dwalin yelled through the phone. "What's going on?!"

"I don- Nori what's going on?"

"We need to get out of here. NOW!"

"Why? What happened? Are-are ye bleeding?!" Bofur shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed for Nori.

"No time to explain! We need to leave now. Come on!" Nori said grabbing Bofur's hand and pulling him towards the back door.

Bofur followed but stopped in front of the front door. He opened his mouth to say something but was pulled back and pushed toward the back door.

BANG! BANG!

"I'm coming for ya Nori!"

"Nori, did tha' man just shoot our door?!" Bofur asked as he was dragged out of their apartment and towards the pool.

"Yes!" Nori said turning to look at Bofur. "How do we get out of here?"

"No-"

Nori grabbed Bofur's shoulder and stared at him. "The way out! Where is it!"

Bofur gulped and felt tears start to run down his cheek. He started to sob and fell to his knees.

"Dammit Bofur, please don't do this now!" Nori said leaning down. "We need to get out of here!"

Bofur looked up at Nori and let out another sob.

"Bofur, please, where's the way out?" Nori asked feeling tears starting to form in his eyes. "I can't let you die."

Bofur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then stood up and led Nori towards the way out. When they got to the gate Bofur sighed and started to sob again.

"What? What is it?" Nori whispered.

"Ye-ye need a key t-to open the gate!" Bofur whispered back between sobs.

"Sh-wait!" Nori said putting his hands in his pockets. "These are the pants I had on last night, the same pants I had my keys in."

Bofur smiled and stepped back so Nori could open the gate. Right as he put the key in he stopped and pushed Bofur against the wall.

"Wha-"

"Shh!"

Nori put his hand over Bofur's mouth and used the other to rub his arm. Bofur stared at him with wide tear filled eyes.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Eric said walking past the gate. "You and your little slut are gonna die Nori. If not now then later, so you might as well just give up now."

Nori gritted his teeth and pressed himself closer to Bofur. Usually he'd be wrestling the other man to the floor, he'd be beating his head into the ground. Nori didn't like guns. Too impersonal, he'd always say. He liked knives or using his fists, but he couldn't do that anymore. He had Ori. He had Bofur. The old Nori was gone, long gone. He didn't go to bars to get into fights anymore. He didn't smoke anymore. He rarely drank, well he drank a lot less than he use to. He got a real job, he paid his rent, and he's started to settle down with the love of his life. Well he would be if this asshole wasn't trying to kill them.

He leaned back slightly to see where the man had gone. He was standing fifteen feet away with his back to them. He was looking left, right, and forward, but never back. Nori smirked to himself, this guys never had to carry out a hit before. Too bad for him, Nori knew how to handle guys like him.

Nori took a deep breath in and let it out and placed his forehead against Bofur's. No. That was the old Nori. This is the new Nori. The one that comes home sober, the one that watches Ori and dreams about the day he and Bofur may have kids, the one that waited a year to make love to his boyfriend, the one that made love and didn't have sex, that one that proposed to Bofur. This Nori was new and better. This Nori was going to get them killed.

"Love, look at me." Nori whispered. He waited for Bofur to look up at him before continuing. "I need you to trust me okay?"

"I always trust you." Bofur whispered back.

Nori smiled and placed a quick kiss to Bofur's lips before stepping back. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the other man. Once he was behind him he raised his fist and punched the man in the back of the head.

Eric stumbled forward and caught himself. He turned to face Nori but was stopped by Nori grabbing his wrist and twisting it back. He let out a scream and dropped his gun. Nori pushed Eric back and reached down to pick the gun up. When Eric turned to punch Nori he froze when he saw the gun pointed at him.

"Who do you work for?"

"The po-"

"Don't give me that shit!" Nori yelled shoving the gun in Eric's eye. "Who. Do. You. Work. For?"

"Doesn't matter. You're dead either way." Eric said with an evil smile.

Nori grit his teeth and clicked the safety off. "You get one more chance to answer or I'll paint the sidewalk with your brains."

"Fuck off." Eric said.

"Fine. Have it your way."

"Nori! Ye can't kill him!"

Nori frowned and looked at Bofur. He noticed Eric step forward and punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Bofur, he tried to kil-"

"We'll go to the real police and they'll help. Nori you can't kill him. He's a cop! Bad or not ye'd get in serious trou-"

"Fine!" Nori yelled hitting Eric on the head with the gun. "There he's knocked out. Now let's go!"

Bofur gulped and let Nori pull him towards the gate. Once out they looked around and Bofur sighed.

"Ma car is still in tha shop."

"No problem. Come on."

Nori walked to the nearest car and pulled on the handle. When it didn't open he walked to the next and continued until a door opened. He quickly looked around and slid into the passenger seat and pulled the visor down. A pair of keys fell out and Nori smiled.

"Nori," Bofur started walking up behind him. "What are ye doin'?"

"Stealing the car." Nori mumbled. "Come on, get in."

"But-"

"Bofur get in the car please." Nori said looking up at Bofur. "It's the only way to get out of here. I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Just get in the car."

"Dwalin."

"What?"

"I want to go to Dwalin's house. He can help us." Bofur said looking at Nori.

Nori nodded his head and started the car. Bofur held in a sob as he slowly slid into the car. Once in the car Nori squeezed Bofur's thigh and looked in the back. He smiled when he saw a blanket and grabbed it to put on Bofur.

Halfway to Dwalin's house Bofur lost it and wrapped the blanket around himself and started to sob. Nori frowned and rubbed Bofur's leg to try and calm him down.

"Shhhh baby, we're almost there." Nori said. "We'll be safe there."

Bofur sniffed and let out another sob. "O-okay."

Nori smiled slightly and put both his hands on the steering wheel again. After a few minutes Bofur was asleep and Nori gritted his teeth.

"Dwalin." Nori hissed. "Of course it's Dwalin's house. Why wouldn't it be anyone else's?"

Nori pulled into Dwalin's driveway and shut the car off. He leaned his head back and sighed. Bofur sniffed and Nori jumped.

"Bofur, love, we're here." Nori said quietly rubbing Bofur's arm.

"Hu?"

"Where here. At Dwa-"

"Get out of the car dirtbag."

Nori turned quickly to see Dwalin pointing a shotgun at him. He put his hands up and slowly got out of the car, looking back at Bofur to make sure he was okay. Bofur was hiding under the cover crying.

"Dwalin, dude, it's me. Nori, you're friend!"

Dwalin lowered the gun and shook his head. "Sorry lad. I heard shouting and gunshots on the phone then nothin'."

"Bof-"

"NORI!"

Nori and Dwalin turned to see why Bofur screamed and saw the other running around the car. Nori put his arms up to hug Bofur but was shocked when he felt his arms pushed away. Bofur grabbed Nori's side and pressed his hand against it.

"Bofur?"

"Y-yer bleedin'." Bofur sobbed falling to his knees holding Nori's side.

Nori looked down and saw the blood, he sighed and grabbed Bofur's hands and pulled him up. Bofur wrapped his arms around Nori and buried his face in Nori's neck and cried.

"Can we come in?" Nori asked looking up at Dwalin.

"Of course." Dwalin said ushering them towards his house.

Nori grabbed Bofur's butt and pulled up, trying the get the man to wrap his legs around him. Bofur figured out what he was doing and jumped up to wrap his legs around Nori. Nori then followed Dwalin to the door and thanked the man before walking in. He'd been to the man's house a few times, so he knew his way around somewhat.

"Jus' go to the living room an' I'll be in there shortly." Dwalin said walking into a small room. "I'm callin' the station."

Nori nodded his head and walked towards the living room slowly. He noticed Bofur had fallen asleep again and smiled. He started to hum as he walked to the living room and looked at all the pictures Dwalin had. As much as he (now) hated the man he had to smile at the goofy smile he had in a picture of him and his older brother. He walked down the hallway and froze at a few pictures he saw.

There were five photos of Dwalin and Bofur. The first one was taken, Nori guessed, ten years before. It was the two of them standing on a beach with their arms around each other smiling at the person taking a picture. The second one was taken, Nori guessed, five years before and was of them sitting in a bar with their faces very close. The third one was taken no less than two years ago and was of Bofur sitting in Dwalin's lap, with his arms around Dwalin's neck, and his forehead on Dwalin's.

Nori was okay with those, he knew they had been friends for awhile, but what really got him was the last two photos. The fourth was taken in the last year and was of Dwalin standing with a smile on his face as Thorin and Bofur kissed his cheeks. The one that made him clench his fists and swallow hard was the last one, it was Bofur and Dwalin standing outside Bofur's shop. Dwalin had his arm around Bofur's waist and was smiling while Bofur had one arm around Dwalin and the other on Dwalin's chest. While Dwalin was smiling Bofur looked like he was laughing.

Nori stared at the photo for what felt like an eternity. He understood the two were good friends but didn't like how close they were. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and tried thinking of reasons for the last two photos. He didn't so much care about older ones but the two newer ones were the ones that got him. He guessed the one of Bofur and Thorin kissing him was his birthday, it'd make sense. The second one he couldn't figure out, he went over everything that happened to them in the last year in his head over and couldn't think of anything. What made him the most uncomfortable with it was the little boy that was sitting with his back to the camera in the shop window reading a book, it looked disturbingly like Ori. He gulped slightly and hoped it wasn't Ori.

"You okay Nori?" Dwalin asked.

Nori noticed he was holding two drinks in his hands and squinted his eyes. He was paranoid about everything right now.

"Yea...just looking at all your photos." Nori said smiling at Dwalin. "I love how close you and Bofur are in all of them."

Dwalin smiled and nodded his head towards the living room. "We've been friends fer a really long time."

"I can tell. Five years at least?"

"Ten actually." Dwalin said sitting down in his chair. "Tha one of us on the beach is the day we met."

"Oh-"

"Ye can sit down ya know." Dwalin said looking at Nori. "Bofur and ya are safe here."

Nori nodded his head and walked to the couch and sat down slowly. He smiled when he felt Bofur relax and wrap his arms tighter around his neck.

"So you two just met and took a picture?"

"Haha, yes. Thorin and I were on a vacation. We'd just joined the police force and we decided ta go to tha beach." Dwalin started. "Well when we got there we found a nice spot to throw towels down and relax. We cracked our beers and sat back to enjoy the ocean. Well dumbass there and his friend were playing volleyball near us and Bofur smacked the ball and Bilbo missed it. Well, lucky me, the ball hit me in the side of tha head."

Dwalin paused to take a drink before he continued. Nori laughed and rubbed Bofur's back at that. Dwalin thought he was laughing because it was funny, truth is, Nori was laughing because he liked the thought of Dwalin getting hit.

"Thorin fell over laughing an' I was holdin' the ball lookin' around to see whose it was. Well Bofur saw this and ran over to apologize. When he got to us, it was rather funny, he stood staring wide eyed at us and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath an' started apologizing really quick. Bilbo ran over to make sure we weren't gonna hurt 'im. After all the apologies were said and introductions made we asked the two of 'em if they wanted ta go to dinner with us. After they argued for a few minutes they agreed and we all got up ta go. Well Bofur was apologizing ta me again and Bilbo turned and yelled 'smile, so I can take a picture of you two.' So I wrapped my arm around Bofur and smiled and he did tha same." Dwalin finished the story with a small smile on his face.

"What an interesting way to meet a friend." Nori said with a small smile on his face, he knew Dwalin heard the emphasis on the word friend and smiled even more.

Dwalin smirked and nodded his head. "Oh aye. And what a great, friend, he is. Wanna know the story behind tha last photo you were starin' at?"

"Do tell Dwalin."

"It was about a month ago, Bilbo took it. I came to the bookstore to ask Bofur a question about a book and, actually you an' yer lil brother were there!" Dwalin said with a smile leaning forward. "Well he gave me tha book and Bilbo wanted a picture of the two best men an' asked if we'd go outside and take it, well we did. Bilbo was making faces and Bofur leaned over laughing and grabbed onto me shirt so he wouldn't fall over. Bilbo took the photo and gave one to me."

Nori hummed to himself and patted Bofur's back. He knew Dwalin was trying to get under his skin, but he wasn't going to let it happen. He already almost lost it once tonight and he wasn't going to actually lose it. He put his head on Bofur's shoulder and breathed in deeply, this always calmed him down. He looked back up and smiled at Dwalin.

"So what did the station say?"

"There sendin' a couple of cops to yer house and here." Dwalin said finishing his drink and setting it on the table. "Does yer side need bandaged?"

"No." Nori mumbled. "When I opened the door Eric stabbed at me, but I was too quick. I jumped back and he barely got me. I'm fine."

Dwalin nodded his head and leaned forward again. "Is he alright?"

"He's scared." Nori said simply. "But he'll be okay."

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"That'll be tha door." Dwalin said standing up. "I'll get it, you should wake Bofur."

"How do you know you can trust them?" Nori asked.

"Because Nori," Dwalin said turning towards him. "I don't surround myself with those I know will hurt me, and the ones I love, if I screw them over."

Nori gritted his teeth and looked forward. "Fuck you Dwalin."

Dwalin smirked and walked away. Nori felt his hand tighten on Bofur's shoulder and gritted his teeth. Dwalin did that on purpose, he knew he did. He wanted to prove Nori wasn't capable of taking care of and loving Bofur. He wanted to prove Nori couldn't handle himself after being attacked by-

"Nori, how is Bofur?"

Nori looked up and saw Thorin, Gloin, and Dwalin all staring at him. He felt his eye twitch and looked at Bofur's sleeping face. They were all judging him, he just knew it.

"He's sleeping."

"He needs to be waken up." Thorin said. "We need to question the both of yo-"

"I'll wake him up." Nori said flinching when Thorin got closer to him. "Bofur, love, wake up please."

"Hmmmmm..." Bofur mumbled pushing himself up. "Hmmmmm...why? I'm tired."

"Cops are here to ask us about what happened."

Nori felt Bofur flinch as he looked around to try and figure out where he was. He let Bofur squeeze his hands as he slowly calmed down and remembered everything. Bofur sighed and fell into the seat next to Nori and started to play with his hands, Nori held his hand out for Bofur to hold.

"First off let me sa-"

"Cut the shit Thorin. Jus' ask us the questions." Bofur said looking up.

Thorin's eyes widened and he nodded his head. "Right, hm, well can you tell us everything that happened?"

"We woke up from the phone ring-"

"He wants to know everything from the very beginning Bof." Nori muttered. "Starting when you got home yesterday from tuxedo shopping."

"Everythin'?" Bofur asked looking at Nori and blushing.

"Everything." Dwalin said stepping in front of the two next to Gloin and Thorin.

"Well when I got back from shopping Nori and I were tal-"

"Arguing." Nori said looking up at Dwalin.

"About?" Gloin asked.

"Noth-"

"Dwalin and Bofur's relationship." Nori said smiling at Thorin. "You know how jealous I can get."

"Nori, now is not tha time." Bofur mumbled. "Anyway we got into a disagreement and then Nori's phone rang. He an-"

"Hold on you skipped a part." Nori said looking at Bofur. "We made up then my phone rang. I answered it and it was the guy that killed my parents. Bofur called Dwalin and he came over to question us. Then left. I freaked out slightly, Bofur calmed me down then we went to our room and made love then went to sleep." Nori said with a small smile. "And then a few hours later woke up from your call, Dwalin, and then I got stabbed by Eric, slammed the door in his face and grabbed Bofur so we could run for it."

"We got out of the house and went around the back to leave the other way. When we got to the gate I-I lost it and started to cry. Nori held it together and took his key out to unlock the gate, but before we could get out Eric came around the corner with a gun an-" Bofur stopped and squeezed Nori's hand.

"I pushed Bofur against the wall and told him to be quiet. Then I jumped Eric, took his gun, and knocked him out. I left the gun on the ground and went back to unlock the gate. We stole the car we drove here in. We had no other way to leave." Nori finished.

"Well, you two had no other means of escape." Gloin mumbled writing something down. "You can't really help tha'."

"Yea, no duh-"

"Nori, would you stop fucking giving them attitude?" Bofur yelled. "They're trying to help us and all yer doin' is bein' rude!"

"No, Gloin and Thorin are trying to help us. Dwalin's just standing there enjoying this because I put your life in danger."

"What?" Bofur asked squinting his eyes. "Why would ye even think tha'?"

"Oh I don't know Bofur, maybe because he wants to date and fuck you!" Nori yelled raising his hands above his head then gesturing towards Bofur. "And maybe because I think you do too."

The entire room went silent at that. Gloin and Thorin stared at Dwalin to see if he'd reply to that. Dwalin's folded arms dropped and he stared wide eyed at the two. Nori glared and Bofur's eyes filled with tears.

"How many times do I have ta tell ye I love you and will never leave you?" Bofur asked with tears running down his face.

Thorin stepped forward to pat Bofur on the shoulder but Bofur shrugged him off. He stood and ran towards the door and slammed it shut. Thorin, Dwalin, and Gloin looked at each other then to Nori. They quickly spun around when he wasn't on the couch to see him running out the door as well.

"We need to get them back." Gloin said stepping forward. "Now."

Bofur crossed his arms and panted slightly as we walked down the street. He was tired, hurt, cold, and slightly hungry. He looked over his shoulder as he turned a corner and frowned. No one had come out of Dwalin's house after he took off, that or they did and he missed them. He sighed and walked around the corner, not really knowing where he was going. After a few minutes of walking he jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned to see Nori staring at him. He frowned and tried to shove him off but gave up after a minute.

"I'm sorry Bofur. So so sorry!" Nori cried falling to his knees. "I di-didn't mean it. Please, I'm so sorry. I j-just can't take the thought of you two together."

"We're never gonna be together." Bofur said with a blank expression.

"Well you were and you always seem to call him when you're in trouble." Nori sobbed looking back at Bofur. "I'm just so worried I'm going to lose you to him."

"Nori, I only went out with him because Bilbo made me. I never really liked him." Bofur said looking down at Nori. "I don' love him the way you think I do Nori. I never have and I never will."

"But you do love him."

"He's one of my oldest friends!" Bofur yelled. "Of course I do! Jus' not tha way I love you."

Nori smiled and stood back up. He wrapped his arms around Bofur and pulled him into a hug. He closed his eyes and buried his face into Bofur's neck and smiled. The two stayed like that until Nori felt Bofur tense and heard him trying to hold his sobs in. Nori pulled back to see what was wrong but stopped when he felt something press into his head.

"Times up Nori."

"Bolg." Nori growled turning slightly.

He frowned when he saw a tall man with scars all over his face holding a gun to his head. The man's dark brown hair matched the dark color of his eyes. He smiled when he saw Nori tense up.

"Yer lucky boss wants you alive." Bolg said pressing the gun in Nori's eye socket. "Or else I'd kill ya myself."

"Go fuck yourself you wor-"

Bolg flipped the gun around in his hand and hit Nori across the right side of his face; Nori yelped and fell to the ground.

"Nori!" Bofur yelled leaning down to see if he was okay.

"Ah, ah, ah," Bolg said stepping over Nori and grabbing Bofur's neck. "No interferences."

Bofur tried pulling Bolg's hand off his neck. He felt tears swell up in his eyes when his grip got tighter. Bolg leaned in closer and smiled at Bofur.

"Geez Nori, ya really know how to pick 'em don't you?" Bolg said looking down at Nori.

Nori growled and went to stand but fell back after Bolg kicked him in the stomach. He rolled over and got on his knees to push himself up but stopped when he heard Bofur's broken sob. He looked up to see the gun pointed back at his head.

"Boss jus' said alive." Bolg growled. "He didn't say how alive."

Nori growled and looked at Bofur; Bofur was gesturing with his hand for Nori to stay down. Nori growled, but did as he was told.

"This Nori is going to get us killed." He thought. "This Nori is going to get Bofur killed."

Bolg licked his lips and smiled at Bofur again. He loosened his hold on Bofur's neck and put his face right next to Bofur's ear.

"I think I'll have a taste of you myself."

Bofur whimpered when Bolg pulled away and licked his cheek. Bolg moved his hand down Bofur's side and wrapped it around him to grope him while he licked up Bofur's neck. Nori gritted his teeth and felt tears burning in his eyes, how could he let this happen?

Bofur closed his eyes and bit his lip when Bolg grinded his hips against his.

"Like that hm?" Bolg asked. "That's called a dick. Something yer boyfriend doesn't have."

"Aye, I could tell..." Bofur said with a little smile as he moved his hand down to cup Bolg's crotch. "...it's amazin'..." Bofur moved his mouth right next to Bolg's ear and took a deep breath.

Nori stared in complete confusion and gritted his teeth even harder.

"...how small ye are." Bofur finished grabbing the gun out of Bolg's hand and pointing it at Bolg. "And how stupid ye are."

Nori stared for a moment before shaking his head and jumping up. "Nice one babe."

"Nice my ass. You really think I came alone dipshits?" Bolg laughed.

Right as Bolg finished the sentence a black van pulled up next to them. Nori grabbed the gun from Bofur and stepped in front of him. Bofur grabbed Nori's shoulders and started to cry.

"That's right du-" Bolg started but was cut off when an arm reached out of the van and hit him over the head.

Bolg turned to see why he'd been slapped and Nori jumped into action. He turned the gun around and hit Bolg over the head with it. Bolg fell to the ground knocked out, much like Eric. Nori turned and grabbed Bofur's arm and pulled him towards the van.

"Good thing we got 'ere when we did I guess." Viper said.

"Nori-"

"Bofur please get in the van." Nori begged. "Please?"

Bofur gulped and nodded his head; Nori smiled and jumped in after Bofur. Once they were in Viper turned to a man and smiled.

"All right chump, time to go."

The man nodded and started the van. After a few minutes of driving Bofur turned towards Nori to make sure he was okay. He bit his lip when Nori finally moved his head to show him his right cheek. He had a cut near his eyebrow and the his eye and cheek were turning a blackish blue color. Bofur looked around to see if he could find something to hold against his eye.

"You're not gonna find anything in here other than crap." Viper said turning in his seat and smiling at Bofur. "We never had a proper chance to introduce ourselves. Hi, I'm Viper. I use to sleep with your boyfriend, occasionally, when we were still friends."

Bofur gaped at this and turned to look at Nori. "You...?"

"I told you I use to hang with stupid people, but I don't anymore. I'm out!" Nori said leaning forward and looking at Viper. "O-U-T, out."

"Jus' cuz you say that doesn't mean old enemies will care. You owe a lot of people a lot of favors." Viper said lighting a cigarette. "Wanna hit?"

"No. I quit a while ago." Nori said crossing his arms and leaning back.

"Geez Nori. Do you do anything fun anymore?" The man driving asked.

"I read a book in three days." Nori said with the smallest of smiles on his face.

Bofur smiled slightly and looked back at Viper. "I'm Bofur, Nori's fiancé."

Viper spit his cigarette out and started to cough while the man driving hit the brakes and turned around.

"You're his what?!"

"Fiancé dumbass." Nori growled. "Now drive the damn van."

The man turned around and started to drive again. Viper stared at Nori and Bofur with wide eyes. Nori rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Bofur's waist to pull him closer, Bofur gladly scooted closer.

The rest of the ride was silent and made Bofur uneasy. He kept looking at Nori to see if he looked nervous or scared, but every time he looked Nori had the same blank expression on his face. Bofur didn't know if he liked that worse or better.

When the van came to a stop Bofur held his breath. He didn't know where they were going and if they could trust the people or if they'd be safe. He looked up at Nori and was shocked to see a small frown on his face. He decided he liked the blank expression more.

"Joe's been wondering when you were gonna be back." The man that drove said.

"Larry, go get hit by a bus. We're only here because you drove us here." Nori growled at him.

"Now now Nori, that's no way to greet old friends."

Bofur stepped closer to Nori when two tall men stepped out of the house. The first looked a little like Dwalin, he was was tall and made of muscle. The second man was a little shorter and skinny; they both looked very unfriendly.

"Hey Joe what-" Nori was cut off when the muscled one punched him in the jaw. Bofur jumped and yelped when Nori fell on his back and moaned in pain.

"Okay...I deserved th-" Nori started to say as he stood but was pushed back when the man put his foot on his chest and pressed him down.

Bofur bit his lip and punched and pushed the man trying to push him off Nori. The man rolled his eyes and pushed Bofur back until he fell. Nori growled and tried getting up but stopped when the man pressed his foot harder into his chest.

Joe walked over and leaned down next to Nori's face. "Give me one good reason on why I shouldn't let Buddy here crush your ribs in."

"Because murder is wrong." Nori gasped out.

"Ahhhh same old Nori. Laughs in the face of death." Joe said with a small smile. "Let him go Buddy."

Buddy took his foot off Nori's chest and stepped back. Bofur jumped up and ran to Nori's side and helped him up.

"Good to see you too Buddy." Nori said with a weak smile.

"Enough with the jokes. Let's get inside so you can clean yourself up. You look like shit." Joe said walking back in the house.

"Where are we?" Bofur asked helping Nori up.

"Well, remember when I told you I use to hang out with a gang?" Nori asked wrapping an arm around Bofur for support.

"Yes?" Bofur asked looking at Nori as they walked towards the door.

"Well...this is their old hideout." Nori said as they finally walked into the house. "Not so much old as-"

"I should put a bullet in yer head Nori!" A man yelled running towards the two.

Nori's eyes went wide and he pushed Bofur to the side as the man ran into Nori. Bofur turned quickly to see the man pulling Nori into a tight hug. He looked at Nori for an explanation.

"Okay, okay!" Nori said pushing the guy back. "Get off me!"

The man backed away and patted Nori on the back. Nori grabbed Bofur's hand and pulled the man away from the door. He led them through the house and to a door where the others had entered. He knocked on the door and turned towards Bofur.

"Who was he?"

"Old pal. He was the one that shot up." Nori said leaning against the wall putting a hand on his nose. "I don't remember his name."

"Didn't you date him?" Bofur asked crossing his arms and frowning.

"Okay the truth is I've only ever dated two people in my life." Nori said facing Bofur. "It's you and this guy from high school. Everyone else was just a one night stand or-"

"Fuck buddies?" Bofur asked. "You've slept with all but two of the people in this house? How many people are in this house?!"

"I may of lied about that too..." Nori said looking down.

"What haven't you lied about?!" Bofur yelled clenching his fists.

"I've only slept with two guys in this house..." Nori mumbled. "I thought it'd impress you more if yo-"

"Well it didn't. What impresses me is that you've only slept with...four...people?" Bofur said placing a hand on Nori's shoulder. "Nori, please stop lying to me."

Nori bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Bofur. He buried his face in Bofur's hair and started to sob. Bofur patted his back and kissed the side of his head.

"I'm so so-sorry for all of this Bof." Nori sobbed. "I can't believe y-you want to be with me. I und-understand if y-"

"Shhhh Nori. I'm not going to leave you jus' because of some silly mistakes you made in tha past. I love you Nori." Bofur said cupping his face and kissing him gently. "I love you so much." He whispered kissing him again.

"Well how sweet. Nori's gotta stable relationship that makes him all mushy and share." Viper said leaning against the open door.

"Fuck off." Bofur said glaring at a surprised Viper. "There is nothing wrong with sharing and showing emotion."

"Except that it makes you weak and-"

"Finish it Viper, I dare you." Nori growled pushing off the wall and walking into the room. "So what's the verdict? You all gonna help us or nah?"

"Nori, how kind of you to just barge in." Joe said putting his cigarette down. "Please do come in more."

"Planned on it." Nori said pulling Bofur into the room. "So what's it gonna be?"

"Well after much talking-"

"Ohhhh a whole five minutes!"

"-we decided to-"

"Boss! Boss!"

A man came running in the room holding a phone.

"What now?!" Joe yelled slamming his hands on the table.

"It's- um...well..."

"Put it on speaker." Joe said waving his hand. "What do you want?"

"You think it's smart fucking with us?" The man on the phone asked.

"Didn't know I was." Joe said.

"Making jokes now? Ha! You're stupider than I thought Joey boy."

"Listen you oversized goblin, I don't kn-"

"'Oversized goblin'? Ha! That's a good one!" The man said. "We've got a game card you see. Something that'll force you to give me that red haired little fuck up."

"Ha!" Nori said. "I'm sure you've got a good one! Especially with your boss all the way in ja-"

"Nori?" A voice asked from the phone. "You there?"

Nori froze and Joe dropped his cigarette. The entire room went silent at the voice.

"N-Nori? Are you th-there?" The voice asked again.

Bofur wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Nori. When Nori never responded he stepped forward and took the phone from the man.

"Ori, love, it's Bofur." Bofur said trying to calm himself. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I...I don't know where I am. I'm okay though." Ori said.

"Th-that's great Ori." Bofur said holding his tears back. "Do you have any injuries at all? Tell me the truth hun."

"Well...my elbow hurts. I cut it when I fell out of this van. Also, I left my inhaler behind and I'm having a hard time breathing." Ori said as calm as ever.

"Hard time how?" Nori asked finally.

"I take a really deep breath every five minutes or so." Ori said. "Oh I'm also tired and I keep coughing."

"Every five minutes...tired and coughing" Nori mumbled. "He's going to have an asthma attack."

"Ori where's Dori?" Bofur asked.

"I...I don't know." Ori said starting to cry. "The last time I saw him he was sleeping on the couch."

"Sleeping on the couch?" Joe asked. "So your brother sle-"

"He must of been eating a sandwich and fallen asleep on it cuz there was strawberry jam all over his head and the couch- ow! You're hurting me!" Ori yelled.

"Ori?" Nori and Bofur screamed in unison. "ORI?!"

"You heard the kid. Doesn't have long time left is my guess. Won't stop coughing, keeps wheezing, taking heavy breaths. Been doing that since we broke his door down and grabbed him." The man said again. "You want him back? Nori knows what to do." The man said after a yawn. "Oh and Nori, the clock is ticking and your total is still pretty high. Don't make us have to hurt your family again."

"What?" Bofur asked confused.

"Fuck you!" Nori screamed. "You hurt a single-"

"You have until midnight tomorrow to get the money and pay us back." The man said. "Be at the boat docks then, or your little brother is going for a swim with a few broken ribs."

"Oh my..." Bofur said covering his mouth and falling to the floor.

"Fuck you Azog!" Nori screamed.

"I'll take that as a yes to the deal. See you then."

The line went dead. Bofur leaned against the desk Joe was sitting at and started to sob. Nori took the phone and threw it at a wall.

"Strawberry jam?" Buddy asked. "Kid doesn't know-"

"Obviously not." Joe said leaning forward. "Well boys, how are we gonna get Ori out of this mess?"

"Why would any of ye want to help?" Bofur asked.

"We may not like Nori anymore but Ori is family." Joe said. "And we're getting him ba-"

"SHUT UP!" Nori screamed. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone in the room went silent at that. Nori walked to the closest wall and punched it.

"No-"

"Shhh." Buddy whispered kneeling next to Bofur. "When he's mad you gotta let him go until he calms down."

Bofur stared at him for a minute before getting up and grabbing Nori's fist before he punched the wall again. Nori looked at him and glared until he realized who it was.

"He's goin' ta be fine." Bofur said. "We're gonna pay them back and Ori-"

"I don't have the-"

"We, and we do. I'm sure we do." Bofur smiled slightly.

"I couldn't let you-"

"There's no arguin' Nori!" Bofur yelled. "We're in this together."

"You really screwed this one up Ri." Joe said standing from behind the desk. "How much do you owe him?"

"A bullet through the head." Nori said turning towards Joe. "That's all I owe him."

"Nori!" Joe yelled slamming his fist against the wall.

"I owe him a total of ten thousand. I paid two of it back." Nori mumbled. "Which is bullshit because he killed my parents! I don't owe that fu-"

"He will kill Ori just like he did your parents and-"

"Dori." Nori said suddenly. "He...he..."

Nori closed his eyes and bit his lip. He clenched his fists so he wouldn't punch the wall. When he felt Bofur pull him into a hug he opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Bofur's shoulders. After a minute he buried his face in Bofur's neck and started to sob and scream.

"We need to go to his house and call the police." Bofur said holding his tears back. "Can one of ye drive us?"

"Any other day I would laugh at you and say no, but seeing how Ori's life is on the line yes." Joe said turning towards Buddy. "You'll drive 'em."

Buddy nodded his head and motioned for them to follow. Bofur pulled Nori's shoulder slightly and grabbed his hand. Nori wiped his eyes and followed. As they were walking out the door the man that hugged Nori ran out and yelled their names.

"Joe said to give you some t-shirts."

Bofur nodded his head and thanked him. He turned to climb in the van but stopped when the man said something again and handed him a bag.

"It's three thousand dollars and some stuff to fix up Nori's face."

"Thank you...?"

"Roger." The man said. "Don't mention it."

Bofur nodded his head and climbed into the van. He sat next to Nori and opened the bag to pull the things out to fix Nori's face up. When he saw the money he gulped, he didn't want to know where it came from. He started to pull out some medicine and bandages when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Viper was sitting in the front seat again.

"Wha'?"

"I said, how are you doing?"

"What do ye care?" Bofur asked dabbing Nori's eye.

"Well because I'm sure this has been a-"

"How did ye know where we'd be?" Bofur asked suddenly.

"Well when we found out ole Ricky was workin' for Smaug we got pissed and started to follow him around. Buddy and I saw him run into a car, we didn't know it was yours, and drive off. We followed him and later when we found out who's car it was, well, Joe was pissed." Viper explained. "He sent an order out for Ricky to, uh, be taken care of, but by the time anyone could get around to it he was gone. No one knows where he went."

"He was arrested." Bofur said pulling one of the shirts on and handing the other to Nori.

"We know that." Buddy mumbled.

"Tha' still doesn't answer ma question."

"We knew where you guys would be because Roger got a tip that a dirty cop named Eric was going to your guys new house to carry out a hit." Viper paused to light a cigarette. "Well when we got there you two were already gone and there were cops there. We heard two of them talkin' about you two being at Dwalin's house. We were racking our brains trying to figure out how to get to this guys house when we saw this van drive by. We hopped in our car and followed it. When it parked we looked around and saw Bolg walking up on you two and we knew who the van belonged to then. So we snuck up and knocked the guys out and stole their van."

"How did you know where we lived?" Bofur asked.

"Because they followed one of us one day to see where we lived." Nori mumbled. "I kill everyone around me."

"No you don't." Bofur said grabbing Nori's hands and kissing them. "Ori will be fine. All we need is five thousand dollars and we're good."

"No he really does." Viper said.

"Very helpful."

"Well he does. If he hadn't made a deal with Smaug then his parents would still be alive."

"Who is Smaug? And Azog? And while I'm asking, why do you say tha'?" Bofur asked squinting his eyes.

"Smaug is the 'leader' of this group you don't mess with, Azog is one of his little minions. Well my family needed money and I made a deal with them." Nori explained looking up at Bofur. "I swore I'd have the money back by the end of the month-"

"You swore to have ten thousand dollars back to them after a month?!"

"Yes, and I didn't."

"Wh...wha' happened?"

"They killed my parents." Nori said looking at the opposite wall of the van. "They killed them because I'm an idiot. Now they killed Dori and are gonna kill Ori because I'm so stupid!" Nori buried his face in his hands and started to weep.

Bofur felt tears fall down his face and ignored them. He pulled Nori into his arms and held him as he cried. When the van stopped Bofur looked up and saw that they were at Dori's. He looked down at Nori and gulped.

"We should call the police." Bofur mumbled getting out of the van.

"You two can do that." Viper said throwing Bofur a phone. "If we're here when they come, well, yea."

Bofur nodded his head and clicked the button on the phone. He was shocked to see that it was his phone.

"Picked it up before we left yer place." Viper said. "Good luck to you two. If you need anything, you know where to go."

Bofur nodded and grabbed Nori's hand as they walked towards the front door. Bofur bit his lip and gripped Nori's hand harder when he saw the front door had been kicked in. The two slowly walked into the house and looked around. It didn't look like anyone had been there.

"The living room light is still on." Nori mumbled.

"Stay here Nori." Bofur said. "Maybe Ori was wrong."

Nori nodded and leaned against the wall as he watched Bofur slowly walk into the living room. He looked away when he saw Bofur put his hands to his mouth and start crying. He pushed off the wall and walked into the room. He felt bile rise into his mouth when he saw what Bofur was looking at.

Dori was laying on his side and had red liquid all over his head. It was thick and dripping down the side of the couch.

Nori screamed and fell to his knees. Bofur pulled his phone out and dialed a number.

"Thorin it's Bofur, you need to get to Dori's house now!"

"On our way." Thorin said. "Why? What happened?"

"Dori...he's been...he's..."

"Bofur, it's Dwalin, what-"

"He's dead!" Bofur yelled. "Dori is dead!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laughs nervously...I'll try to update sooooon!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, hi! Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with school and such. Be warned it is quickly written and probably has a lot of mistakes and I'm sorry! As always, I hope you enjoy it!

Pairings: Nori/Bofur and Bilbo/Thorin

Warnings: Cussing and slight violence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14

Nori was sobbing on Dori's chest while Bofur rubbed his back.

"Wha..."

Bofur looked up when he heard a voice. He was expecting to see Thorin and Dwalin, but no one was there.

"What the..."

Nori shot up and looked at Dori.

"Nori...?"

"DORI YOU'RE ALIVE?!"

Nori wrapped his arms around Dori's neck and started to sob on his shoulder. Dori looked up at Bofur for an explanation.

"But...you...were...shot in the head." Bofur said confused.

"What?" Dori asked shaking his head. "Oh...no I was eating the rest of Ori's snack and someone came in and the next thing I know- Ori! WHERE IS ORI?!"

"They...they took him!" Nori sobbed. "They took him and-"

"FREEZE! POLICE!"

The three turned to look as Gloin, Thorin, and Dwalin ran into the house holding their guns.

"Dori...?" Thorin asked dropping his gun.

"No wonder you stopped being a cop. You're terrible at it." Dori said turning and glaring at the three. "Now someone get me ice for my head and- Ori...WHERE IS ORI?!"

"They took him." Nori said looking at the couch fighting back tears.

"Who?" Dori asked.

Nori looked up and shook his head. Dori's eyes went wide and he ran to Ori's bedroom. When he came back he was holding his jacket and inhaler.

"Nori...what did you do?!" Dori screamed.

"I-I...they came back!" Nori said standing. "I di-didn't do anything! I swear!"

"So losing our parents wasn't enough for you?!" Dori screamed. "You had to involve Ori?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Nori screamed. "They just came and took him Dori!"

Dori slapped Nori and glared at him. "This is all your fault!"

Thorin and Dwalin jumped forward and pulled the two apart. Gloin wrapped an arm around Bofur and patted his back.

"I-I'm so-"

"Save it Nori." Dori spit. "Where is he? How do we get him back?"

"They said meet them at the boat docks with the money I owe them tomorrow at midnight." Nori said with tears running down his face. "Dori I'm so sorry. I didn't know they'd come after you two. I-I just wanted to help mom and dad I swear. I thought they'd leave us alone after they killed them. I swear, I didn't know." Nori fell to his knees and started to sob. "They should've just killed me instead!"

"No, no!" Dori said dropping to his knees and pulling Nori to his chest. "No one should of died. Mom and dad shouldn't of ever taken money from you in the first place."

Dori patted Nori's head as he sobbed on his shoulder. Bofur frowned and rubbed Nori's back while the others backed away to give them space.

"So...what happened here exactly?" Gloin asked.

"I put Ori to bed then came out here to watch tv for a little bit." Dori said moving so he could sit down. "Ori was eating strawberry jam and crackers before bed. I was finishing them when I heard someone come in the door, I thought it was Nori." Dori squeezed Nori a little harder when he felt his brother tense at that. "Well I turned to greet him and was hit in the head with something and last thing I remember is falling over onto that plate."

Gloin nodded his head as he wrote everything down. "And then what happened after you woke up?"

"Nori and Bofur were crying then you brilliant officers showed up." Dori finished as Nori curled up in a ball and laid his head on his older brothers thigh.

Bofur rubbed Nori's back and sighed. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're going to get whatever money Nori owes and save Ori." Dori said looking back at Bofur.

"Now hold on-"

"No!" Dori said glaring at Gloin. "I'm not putting my family's safety into the hands of officers again. The last time I did that my parents were killed."

"We tried-"

"I don't want to hear it. Nori how much do you owe them?"

Nori stared at the couch and felt tears swell in his eyes. He bit his lip and started to sob again. Dori and Bofur started to rub his back and head.

"Five thousand." Bofur mumbled. "How are we goin' ta get tha' much money?"

"We don't need to get the money." Thorin said sitting on the couch. "We'll go to the meeting place-"

"And get Ori as well as everyone else killed?" Dori growled. "No, we need a plan." Dori looked down and pulled Nori until he was sitting. "Nori, love, we need that clever brain of yours to come up with a plan so we can save our brother."

Nori stared at him with a blank face for a moment before crying again. "I'll just get him killed!"

SLAP

Nori grabbed his cheek and looked at Dori amazed. His face was going to be numb by the time he left.

"NO YOU WON'T DAMMIT!" Dori said. "You will come up with a plan and we will get Ori back, alive, and those bad men will go to jail once and for all."

"They'll get out somehow." Nori said with a sniffle wiping his eyes.

"Nori yer brother needs ya right now, so now is not the time ta doubt yerself or yer abilities." Bofur whispered gently rubbing Nori's back.

Nori shook his head.

"Nori please." Dori begged.

Nori shook his head again and leaned against the couch.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, Dori has a point." Thorin mumbled. "We need a plan and you're the best plan maker Nori."

Nori closed his eyes and put his hand over them.

"Ori needs ya Nori." Dwalin said.

Nori bit his lip and shook his head.

"Ye can do it Nori." Gloin said from where he was leaning on the couch next to Dwalin.

Nori shook his head again.

"Please love?" Bofur begged. "Ori needs his big brother more than ever."

Nori felt tears fall down the side oh his face and he whimpered.

"Think of all the good times ye two will never have again." Bofur said. He knew that was a risky thing to bring up, but Nori needed to be fired up. "All tha adventures you'll never go on again. All tha games you'll never play. All tha-"

"Shut UP!" Nori screamed standing up. "You want a fucking plan?! Fine, here's the fucking plan-"

-At the docks-

"Are ye sure this'll work?" Bofur asked biting his knuckle.

"Yes." Nori mumbled looking at his phone. "It'll work babe, don't worry."

"How do you know?" Bofur asked pulling his jacket on.

"Because I know how this asshole works." Nori said as he leaned over and pulled Bofur's face towards him. "Trust me, Bofur, you and Ori will be fine."

Bofur nodded his head and smiled slightly when he felt Nori wipe a tear away. Nori pulled him in for a quick kiss then opened the door and got out. Bofur grabbed the bag of money and quickly followed behind.

"Dori was very brave taking all that money out so we could use it" Bofur mumbled following Nori.

"The one I should be thanking is Bilbo, he didn't have to." Nori mumbled.

"He'd do anything to help." Bofur mumbled.

Nori nodded as they walked towards the boat docks. They stopped before the building and looked around.

"Hello?" Nori yelled.

"Ahh there you are fuckboy!" Azog said walking out of the old building.

"Where's my brother?" Nori hissed grabbing Bofur's hand.

Azog moved his head and a man came out with Ori.

"Nori-"

The man slapped him and told him to shut up. Nori growled and Bofur hissed.

"Give us the money and we'll give you the brat." Azog growled.

Nori grabbed the bag from Bofur and threw it at Azog's feet.

"Alright Azog you have the money, now give me Ori." Nori growled.

Azog turned his head and motioned for one of his men to pick the bag up. "First let's make sure it's all there."

Nori gritted his teeth and made a first. Bofur patted his back and looked at Ori to see how he was. He covered his mouth and tried to hold his tears in when he finally got a good look at him. Ori was being held by the back of his shirt by one of the goons and Bofur bit his lip when he noticed Ori had a black eye and cut lip, he was also holding his arm like something was wrong with it. When Ori noticed Bofur looking at him he put his arms up and motioned to be picked up but stopped when the man growled at him. Bofur glared and wanted to punch the man, he wanted to beat everyone that hurt Ori and send the rest to jail.

"There's eight thousand." The goon that counted the money said looking up at Azog.

"Ohhhh? Only eight thousand Nori?" Azog asked raising his eyebrows. "Nori, you owe us ten."

"I paid you two of it years ago!" Nori yelled taking a step forward.

"True, but interest went up. It's back to ten."

"You never told us tha'!" Bofur yelled stepping next to Nori.

"I kinda figured you'd know that." Azog said waving them off. "And what a shame too, I almost kinda liked the kid." Azog said turning towards the goon holding Ori. "Almost." He waved his hand at the goon and turned back to Nori and Bofur. "Tell me Nori, how well does your brother swim?"

"Not well at all." Nori mumbled. "Unless Dori or I help him."

"Hm. Shame. Well I wonder how well he can swim with a broken arm and shitty lungs." Azog said motioning towards the water.

"Don't you dare!" Nori screamed running towards the goon. "I'll fucking kill you-hmph"

One of the goons tackled Nori and held him down. Bofur tried doing the same but a goon grabbed him and held him back. The goon that had Ori was carrying him toward the water while Ori screamed and struggled to get away.

"N-NORI! BO-BOFUR!" Ori screamed with tears running down his face. "PL-PLEASE! HEEEELP!"

"Ori-" Nori screamed reaching for his brother. "I-I'm so sorry. Please, please LET HIM GO! IT'S ME YOU WANT!"

"That's why he's going in the water dumbass." Azog said walking up to Nori. "You pay the ultimate price. You lose your mom, dad, brothers, boyfriend and then you're left alone."

Nori tried fighting to get away but couldn't. He watched the man pull Ori to the edge of the dock and then-

"ORRRRRRRRRI!"

Nori and Bofur screamed when the man threw him into the water. There was a big splash and the sound of struggling before the water went calm again. Bofur fell to his knees crying while Nori just stared.

"Alright pretty boy," Azog said walking towards Bofur. "You're next."

Bofur looked up at Azog and glared. He felt the tears running down his face and felt like screaming, but he wouldn't. He refused to give Azog the satisfaction.

"Your turn." Azog said with evil smile.

"Stick it up yer ass ya piece of shit." Bofur growled as a gun was placed in his eye socket.

Azog snorted. "Say bye bye to everything and everyone you love Nori."

Nori bit his lip and reached out for Bofur. Bofur glanced at him slightly and mouthed 'I love you' before looking back at Azog. He closed his eyes and waited for the bang.

"Say goodbye fuckboy." Azog growled.

BANG!

Bofur opened his eyes to see Azog grabbing his left hand. He looked at the ground and saw the gun on the ground and smiled.

"Goodbye fuckboy." Bofur said with a smile as cops surrounded them.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Azog screamed.

"Well you see dumbass..." Nori said standing up and walking over to Azog.

"...you were never going to win..." Nori said with a smile.

"...because we're smarter than you."

Azog looked up at the third voice and screamed. Dori was staring at him with a smug look on his face.

"Call the paramedics. Tell them it's time to come over." Thorin said walking up to the group.

"What?" Dori asked. "Why? Let the scumbag be in pain!"

"That's illegal and Ori needs a doctor."

"Ha!" Azog laughed as a cop pulled him to his feet. "That brat is long-"

"DORI! NORI! BOFUR!"

Azog turned in the cops grasp and saw Ori being carried towards them.

"...what tHE FUCK?!"

"Oh shut it Azog." Nori spit. "Dwalin was in the water the whole time waiting for you to throw him in. By the way, you're really predictable."

"WE SEARCHED THE DAMN DOCKS FOR ANY BOATS!"

"I swam ya idiot." Dwalin said stopping in front of the brothers and handing Ori to Dori.

"WHAT?!"

"Someone get him out of here." Thorin mumbled. "Giving me a damn headache."

"Hold on. Let him hear Dwalin out." Nori said glaring at Azog. "I wanna see his stupid face when he figures it out."

Dwalin smiled and opened his mouth to start explaining.

Flashback

When Ori felt the icy chill of the water he started to panic. His arm was all but useless to him because it was broken. He kicked his legs as best he could and felt a scream building when he felt something wrap around him.

"Shhhhh Ori." A deep voice said from behind him. "It's me Dwalin. Calm down and don' make a noise."

Ori nodded his head and turned in Dwalin's grasp. "Mi-mister Dwalin? What are you d-doing in the water?"

Dwalin quietly swam to the edge of the dock and grabbed onto a ladder.

"Yer brother came up with a plan ta save ya." Dwalin whispered. "Ye gotta be very quiet so they don' hear us, understand?"

Ori nodded his head and wrapped his arm tighter around Dwalin's neck while Dwalin used his free arm to rub Ori's back. He frowned when he felt Ori start to shiver. He thought the water was cold and for someone like Ori it must be freezing.

"H-how did they not see you?" Ori asked through chattering teeth.

"I swam over here." Dwalin whispered pulling Ori closer to see, he hoped his body warmth would help keep Ori warm. "I swam in high school so they thought I'd be perfect fer this. Looks like I was."

Ori nodded his head and buried his face in Dwalin's neck. "I-I'm freezing Mister Dwalin and m-my arm hurts very bad."

Dwalin bit his lip and looked up the steps of the ladder. "Jus' a little longer I promise. Then ye can see yer brothers, get in some warm clothing, and see a doctor."

Ori nodded his head again and grabbed Dwalin's shirt to hold on. When Dwalin noticed it he put his leg on a step then moved Ori down so he was sitting on it, Ori leaned back against the bars and looked up at Dwalin with big eyes. Dwalin frowned at the blackeye at and cut, oh these motherfuckers we're going to pay.

BANG

"What was that?" Ori asked looking up.

"A gunshot."

"Did somebody die?" Ori asked looking back at Dwalin with those big eyes.

Dwalin wanted to say 'I hope' but bit his lip. He couldn't say that to such a sweet kid. "It was just a warning shot. To tell us we can get out of the water."

"Who made the shot?" Ori asked as Dwalin pulled him closer to himself. "Wrap yer arm around me and hold on tight." Ori did what he was told as Dwalin started to climb the ladder.

"Thorin's nephew Kili." Dwalin mumbled. "He's a sharpshooter."

Ori nodded and smiled as they reached the top. Dwalin picked him up and started to walk towards the group.

Flashback Over

"FUCK THIS-"

Nori punched Azog in the jaw then straightened his jacket. "Stop cussing. There are young ears present."

Azog growled and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as officers pulled him away.

"Ori, my dearest love, are you okay?" Dori asked.

"I'm fine." Ori mumbled as Dori and Nori wrapped their arms around him. "Mister Dwalin saved me." Ori smiled at Dwalin and when Dwalin looked at him he blushed and looked away.

"Yes we know love." Dori said pulling away and letting Nori hold him. He wiped his tears away then turned and hugged Dwalin. "Thank you so much Dwalin."

Dwalin nodded as Dori and Nori quickly walked towards the ambulance. Ori looked at Dwalin and smiled.

"Looks like Ori's got a little crush on ya Dwalin." Bofur said walking towards the brothers.

Dwalin sighed and shook his head. "Jus' what I need, Ori likin me. As if Nori didn' hate me enough!"

Bofur chuckled and hugged Dwalin. "Thank ye fer savin' him."

Dwalin nodded and turned towards Thorin as Bofur walked away.

"Just got off the phone with the station."

"And?"

"Someone that Ori knows, and likes, needs to question him about everything."

Dwalin nodded his head and looked towards the ambulance. Nori was hanging on Bofur like his life depended on it. He couldn't tell what Dori was doing, because his back was to him, but Dwalin guessed he had his arms crossed with a worried look on his face. The three were looking in the back of the ambulance at, what he guessed, was Ori getting worked on.

"Tha's one tough kid."

Dwalin turned and saw Gloin walking up. He smiled and greeted the man before turning back towards the ambulance.

"Aye, tha' he is."

"And seeing how Ori seems to-"

"Let me guess, I've jus' been volunteered ta talk to 'im?" Dwalin asked looking back at the two. "Because I have no problems with it. He's a sweet kid."

He started walking towards the three but stopped when something strange happened. Bofur kissed Nori's forehead then turned towards Dori and wrapped his arms around him and patted his back. Yes Dori needs comfort too, but what was strange was the fact Dori hugged him back.

Dwalin stared for a moment longer before shaking his head and walking the rest of the way over.

"How's Ori?"

"Doctor said he's fine." Dori mumbled. "His arm is broke, but it'll heal fine."

"They gave him some medicine and his inhaler so now he's a little out of it." Nori said with a laugh.

"I'mmmm not." Ori laughed from where he was laying in the ambulance.

Dwalin chuckled and looked in the back of the ambulance to see Ori sitting up on a bed. His arm was in a sling and he had a small smile on his face. When he looked towards his brothers and saw Dwalin a small blush crossed his cheeks and his smile grew.

"Hello Mister Dwalin." Ori said waving his good arm. "Thank you so much for saving me. It was very brave of you."

Dori and Bofur chuckled while Nori growled.

"You know if it wasn't for me-"

"Shhhhhhhh Nori, Mister Dwalin looks like he has something to say." Ori waved his hand at his brother then looked back at Dwalin.

"Well, hm, I was jus' gonna say tha' I need ta ask ya a-"

"Dwalin nows not really the time for that." Dori mumbled grabbing Dwalin's arm. "Please. He's just been through so much."

Dwalin nodded then looked back at a confused Ori. "I jus' wanted ta say tha' yer brother is tha one who saved ya." Nori looked up at this and raised an eyebrow. "He was tha one tha' came up with the plan and told me what ta do. He's the one tha' ye should be-"

"But if it weren't for you Ori would've drowned." Nori said suddenly. "So we should be thanking you really."

Dwalin raised a eyebrow at him and nodded his head then looked back at Ori and laughed. Ori was chewing on his bottom lip with a confused look on his face.

"We'll talk later, aye lad?" Dwalin asked with a smile.

"Only if you come here. I have a secret to tell you." Ori crossed his good arm across his chest and tried sitting up.

Dwalin looked at the paramedic then Ori's brothers. When they all shook their heads in a "it's okay" motion he slowly climbed in the ambulance and leaned down so he was face to face with Ori.

"What is it lad?"

"Shhhh, you gotta be quiet!" Ori half whispered half yelled. "It's a secret!"

"Oh, okay. 'M sorry lad." Dwalin whispered. "Wha's tha secret?"

Ori looked around as if to make sure no one was listening then smiled at Dwalin. "Thank you for saving my life!" He whispered then leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Dwalin's nose. "I owe you one."

Dwalin chuckled and patted Ori's head. "Yer one tough kid Ori, ya know tha'?"

Ori smiled and nodded his head. When Dwalin turned to leave Ori let out a whine and reached for his hand. Dori and Bofur chuckled at the look of horror and confusion that flashed across his face; Nori crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Two people can ride with him back to the hospital." The paramedic said when he noticed Ori grab Dwalin's hand.

"Oh no, I couldn't. Dori and Nori-"

"Nah go ahead." Nori said waving his hand. "Bofur couldn't go and I'm not leaving him alone. I'm sure Dori wouldn't mind."

Dori shook his head and climbed in the back as well. He turned quickly and smiled at his brother and Bofur.

"I'll see you two back at the hospital."

Nori and Bofur both nodded their heads before turning and walking back to their car.

"Hey, before you two go I've got something funny to tell you."

Nori turned and sighed when he saw Thorin walk up to them. "What?"

"You know that car you stole?"

"Ta get away from the bad man." Bofur said crossing his arms.

"Yea, that one. Well it turns out it was Eric's car so, well, good job on stealing the criminals car. Now we don't have to search for it and-"

"Aren't you a retired cop?" Nori asked suddenly. "I mean don't get me wrong, it's great you're helping, but I thought you were a detective now?"

"I got hired back on." Thorin said with a shrug. "You two need to get to the hospital. Dwalin will give you a lift there."

"Dwalin went with Dori and Ori in the ambulance."

Thorin crossed his arms and sighed. "I'll give you a lift. These guys don't need me."

The three walked to Thorin's car and drove to the hospital. When they finally got there Bofur frowned and grabbed his side. Nori noticed and frowned as well so he leaned over and kissed Bofur's cheek.

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

Bofur nodded as the three got out of the car and walked into the building. When they saw Dwalin standing by the front desk they smiled and quickly walked up to him.

"How is he?"

"He's fine." Dwalin said with a smile. "Fell asleep tha minute tha' we got 'im to his bed. Nori, you have got one damn tough lil brother."

Nori smiled and nodded his head. "That I do."

"Dwalin? Oh there you two are! We've been waiting for at least an hour for you to get here. Ori is awake and asking for the three of you."

"Ori is in trouble when he becomes too old to use the 'I'm cute, give me what I want Dori' face." Nori chuckled.

"So in other words after Dori dies?" Bofur asked.

Nori held back his laugh and nodded his head as they walked into the room.

Ori instantly shot up in his bed and smiled at the three. "Hello Mister Dwalin."

"Hello again lad."

Ori blushed and looked at his brother and Bofur. "Nori when are you going to ask Bofur to marry you?"

"What?"

"The last time we were here you said you were gonna ask him to marry you." Ori said crossing his arms. "When you gonna ask him?"

"Ori! You can't just-"

"Relax Dori, Nori already asked me." Bofur said chuckling.

The room went silent and he looked up. Ori's mouth went wide while Dori was so shocked his face couldn't move. Nori had a giant smile and Dwalin, amazingly, was smiling as well.

"You…? Oh that's so wonderful! Congratulations!" Dori said running over and hugging the two.

Dwalin smiled and quickly left the room so he could give them privacy. When he closed the door he saw Thorin raise an eyebrow at him.

"You alright?"

"What? Yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Bofur just got-"

"Thorin I'm happy fer 'im. He's happy and tha's what matters."

Thorin smiled and nodded his head. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm also glad you're finally over him."

Dwalin laughed and shook his head. "Thorin I haven't liked him fer years." Dwalin started walking down the hall and Thorin raced after him.

"What?!"

"Did ye ever hear about what happen on our last date?" Dwalin asked.

"No? Was it that bad?"

Dwalin laughed and shook his head. He handed Thorin a cup and started to pour coffee into it "Thorin I haven't liked him since tha' date."

"But…?"

"Mahal, can't two men be good friends?"

Thorin smiled and nodded his head. "Aye, that they can."

"Thorin!"

The two stopped what they were doing and turned towards the noise. They were shocked to see Bilbo running towards them.

"Babe? What-"

"Where's Ori?!"

Thorin pointed down the hall and raised an eyebrow as his fiancé took off down the hall.

"Well...that was weird?"

"Bilbo is weird." Dwalin mumbled. "Yer weird. I'm weird. Bofur is weird. Nori is weird. Dori is weird. Ori is-"

"Let me guess, weird?" Thorin asked pouring some sugar in his coffee.

"I was gonna say tha bravest of us all."

"I can agree to that." Thorin mumbled walking back towards Ori's room. "That kid is going to save us all one day."

Dwain chuckled and nodded his head. "I think yer right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evil laugh. That's not a hint at all...;)


End file.
